Rise of the Infinito Espada
by ND2014
Summary: The A.N will explain at which point in the story this is set in. With the Winter War over, a new threat takes Aizen's place. Can Ichigo and co. defeat him? Ichigo x Rukia, Soifon x OC, slight Hallibel x OC
1. Chapter 1: New Lieutenant of Squad 13

Bleach: Rise of the Infinito Espada

Authors Note: I started writing this story after the Fullbringer Arc and before the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. So there will be a few differences. The biggest being that Chōjirō Sasakibe is still alive. Also, Ichigo is now the Captain of Squad 9 and Renji is Captain of Squad 3. Something that will be explained (in greater detail) in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All characters and actual story of Bleach are owned by Tite Kubo. However, I do own Akio Yamamoto, Benito Muerta, and all the OC's that will be in this story.

Chapter 1: The New Lieutenant of Squad 13

It had been seven months since the Xcution incident. Kugo Ginjo was brought back to the World of the Living for burial per request of his killer. Now, Ichigo Kurosaki, hero of the Winter War, defeater of the traitor, Sōsuke Aizen, has regained his powers as a Soul Reaper. After a meeting with the Quincy known as Ivan Azgiaro, Ichigo reunited with Zangetsu.

However, this time he wasn't just a substitute; as further reward for his actions, Ichigo was asked to become a full time Soul Reaper. After some encouragement from his friends and his goofy father, Ichigo accepted and left Karakura Town forever. Once in the Soul Society, Ichigo quickly rose through the ranks and became Captain of Squad 9 of the 13 Court Guard Squads, replacing Kensei Muguruma.

But our story doesn't begin with the great hero himself. Our story begins in Hueco Mundo, world of the Hollows. Our story begins with the former Tres Espada, Tia Hallibel, and her Fracciónes, walk to Las Noches, hoping to find the remains of Aizen's Arrancar Army. However, they will soon find someone else. Someone who will present himself as a greater threat than Aizen ever could.

As usual, Hueco Mundo was nothing more then dark and depressing. A fact that was not lost on any of the women as they made their way to the abandoned palace, Las Noches. A blonde woman with tan skin and a rather revealing two-piece outfit was leading this group of four. One of the women, a tomboyish looking girl with dark blue hair came up to the leader. "Master Hallibel," She began. "How much further?"

Tia Hallibel, the former Tres Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar Army surveyed the area before her. "It won't be far now." She said. "So please, no more complaining Apache."

The girl, known as Emilou Apache, nodded. "Yes m'lady."

A woman with amazon-like features and rather large breasts then stepped forward. "Master Hallibel, I see someone in the distance."

Hallibel looked out. There was indeed someone up ahead. It was definitely a man, but he was too far to identify. Hallibel then called out. "Identify yourself! Arrancar or just a regular Hollow?"

Hallibel got no response. Apache then stepped forward. "You will reply to Master Hallibel you disrespectful cretan!" She shouted at the figure.

Once again, no response. "Ladies, prepare yourselves." Hallibel said, warningly.

The women got ready to draw their Zanpakuto's, only to see that this figure had suddenly appeared in front of Hallibel, it was the Sonido, something similar to the technique Flash Step, which Soul Reapers used. Looking at him, Hallibel could just tell he was an Arrancar. He was dressed in an Arrancar's clothes, his hair jet black. And his eyes were nothing more than dark, blank spaces. He also wore a playful smirk. Hallibel gasped, she knew this man. The man then suddenly leaned down and kissed her hand. "It's been a long time, love." He said.

Hallibel's Fracciónes were too shocked to respond. Hallibel's mouth was wide open. "Benito?" She asked.

The man looked up at her and smiled. Hallibel's assumption was correct. "Benito Muerta?" Hallibel.

Benito Muerta affectionately stroked her cheek. "It's been too long Tier." He said, sweetly.

Apache then spoke up, overcoming her shock. "How dare you!" She shouted. "You will address her as Master Hallibel, future Queen of Hueco Mundo!"

Hallibel groaned. She had told Emilou not to call her that. Hallibel raised her hand to calm down her subordinates. "Calm down ladies, this man is an ally."

Hallibel raised a hand, meaning to shake Benito's. Benito chuckled. "A handshake, Tia? After all these years this is the kind of hello you give to your former lover?"

The Fracciónes was shocked by this. "Lover?" They all shouted in unison.

Benito smiled. "Tia never told any of you about me. Yes, I am Benito Muerta, former member of Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar Army, and the former lover of your mistress, Tia Hallibel."

The amazon woman stepped forward. "For the record madame, I think you can do better then this.

Benito raised an eyebrow, he then walked towards the amazon woman. "Smart move, Mila-Rose." Said the third member of the Fracciónes.

Benito studied Franceska Mila-Rose. He then looked at Hallibel as if asking permission. Hallibel sighed. "Do as you must, what Mila-Rose said was out of line. Just don't kill her."

Benito nodded and grabbed Mila-Rose by the neck. Hallibel raised her hand to stop the other two. Benito smiled menacingly at the woman before him. "Quit is a strong word my dear. I prefer: Left to pursue my own goals."

Mila-Rose managed to choke out her next words. "How could you even be alive? Aizen would've hunted you down."

"Take a look a the back of my hand." Benito simply replied.

Mila-Rose did as told. An Arrancar in Aizen's army had a number tattooed somewhere to signify his/her rank. And his number was... "That's impossible." She choked.

"You think Sōsuke kept me alive all this time just because? He couldn't kill me, no matter how hard he tried to." Benito smirked.

Benito then dropped Mila-Rose. He then walked back towards Hallibel. "Tell me, Tia, what do you think is going to happen to Las Noches? With Sōsuke in prison, and Baraggan dead, who is going to take over?"

Hallibel shrugged. "What do I care? I'm not interested in taking Aizen's position." Hallibel replied.

Benito grinned. "Who says you have to?"

Hallibel was suddenly interested. "There's only one man at the moment who is powerful enough to become the new King of Hueco Mundo. Of course, that would be me. However, every king needs a queen, Tier." Benito continued.

Hallibel knew immediately what he was talking about. "What do you say, love? You and me, together, just like old times. Only this time, we'd be ruling Hueco Mundo together. In fact, we can do more, we can gather up the remains of the Arrancar Army and model them into our image." Benito said luringly.

Despite Hallibel's clear stance of not wanting to rule Hueco Mundo, the offer was impressive. Her obvious affection for Benito was an obvious factor. For years, she had hoped to be by his side once again. And she was more than willing to become the queen if he were the king. "Feel free to take time considering my offer, love. I'll be waiting in Las Noches." Benito said.

After planting a kiss on Hallibel's lips, Benito started walking away. Hallibel's Fracciónes was shocked to say the least, was Hallibel really going to take this man's offer. Suddenly, he turned around and smirked. "One more thing," He said. "Grimmjow says hi."

Those words shocked the ladies even more.

"...Request granted."

Those words put a smile on Rukia Kuchiki's face. "Thank you for your kindness Head Captain Yamamoto." She said, bowing.

Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto nodded. "Transfer requests are common Lt. Kuchiki, it is no trouble at all."

Rukia bowed once again. "I'm sure Captain Kurosaki will be quite surprised. For that reason, I will deliver the news to him myself, if it's all right with you of course." She said, smirking.

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well, there are no rules against a request such as that."

"Thank you again, Head Captain." Rukia smiled.

With that, Rukia left the Squad 1 Barracks. Yamamoto then turned to her former superior, Squad 13 Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. "I'm surprised you are okay with this Jūshirō."

Ukitatke shrugged. "Rukia has been a fine lieutenant, but I know of her close relationship with Captain Kurosaki. If she wishes to join his squad to be near him, than who am I to stop her."

Yamamoto nodded, then he thought for a moment. "Master?" Ukitake inquired.

Yamaoto chuckled. "Allow me to help you find her replacement Jūshirō."

"You...want to help?" Ukitake asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes," Yamamoto began. "For awhile now, I've been watching this years graduates of the Shinō Academy. And I have found a very interesting student. One who possesses spiritual pressure that is at the level of Ichigo Kurosaki when he first came to the Soul Society."

"You mean as a Ryoka?" Ukitake asked.

"Correct, and because of this discovery, I realized that he is already on the level of a lieutenant. Currently he is the third seat of my squad. At first I was going to place him in Squad 9, but this has certainly changed things. If you accept, he will be placed in your squad, immediately." Yamamoto continued.

"And just who is this man sir?" Ukitake asked.

Yamamoto turned to his Lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe. "Bring Akio in here immediately."

Sasakibe nodded and ran out the door. Yamamoto then continued. "As you know Jūshirō, after the Shiba clan and the Shihōin clan were disgraced, they were replaced by the Ōmaeda clan and the Yamamoto clan as two of the Four Great Noble Clans. After the Winter War ended, I realized, now more than ever, that my death is coming soon due to my age."

"But sir..." Ukitake began.

"Even souls do not live forever Jūshirō, eventually we simply dissolve into reishi. Because of this, I began a search for my replacement."

"But sir, isn't that against the clan's laws? You must find a pure-blooded Yamamoto and I know for a fact you don't have children." Ukitake pointed out.

Yamamoto sighed. "That is something that I regret every day. Children can be such a joy sometimes Jūshirō."

Ukitake placed a hand on his former teacher in comfort. "Luckily, I was able to find a way around it. Families in the Soul Society, noble or not, are not bound by blood. Reminding my fellow clansmen of this, I was able to take this boy in as my son."

"S-son?" Ukitake stammered, even more shocked than before.

With that, the doors opened again. Inside, stepped a tall, young man. He had black hair that was slightly spiked. The most notable distinction about this man, to Ukitake, was his face. Not only did he have a permanent smile but his eyes portrayed...no, they radiated kindness. The young man then bowed respectfully to the two captains before him. "Father, Lt. Sasakibe has brought me here as you commanded. Is there something you need me to do?" The young man asked.

"Actually, Akio it is news that I have for you." Yamamoto replied.

Akio Yamamoto was curious to say the least. "And that would be..."

Yamamoto gestured to Ukitake. "This is Captain Ukitake of Squad 13. As of now, you are being transferred to his squad to be his new lieutenant." The old man explained.

Akio took a look at Ukitake, and then back at his adopted father. "Very well, sir." Akio simply said.

Yamamoto glanced at Ukitake. "Well, Jūshirō, what do you think?" He asked.

Ukitake studied the young man before him. "Master, I well not go against your judgement. Akio will become my lieutenant, effective immediately." Ukitake decided.

Akio bowed to his new captain. "I will not disappoint you Captain." He said promisingly.

Rukia skipped playfully as she made her way to Ichigo Kurosaki's office. She could not wait to see the look on his face when he finds out he's going to have to put up with her even more. True, she was always greatly irritated by Ichigo's personality. Hell, he was rude, annoying, and incredibly unpredictable. But, that was what she liked about him, all those qualities gave him a never-say-die attitude for the sake of his friends. However, that didn't mean she didn't enjoy annoying the hell out of him at times. A fact that was not lost on her, Ichigo or any of their friends. She then reached the office of Squad 9. She knocked on the door. "Come in," Came the obviously bored voice of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia opened the door and grinned at the sight. Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, orange hair, well-built body and all, seemed ready to fall asleep as he continued his regular paperwork. He then saw her and quickly fixed his state. "What're you doing here Rukia? Can't you see I'm busy?" He asked.

Rukia pouted playfully. "Is that any way to treat your new Lieutenant, Captain Kurosaki?" She asked back.

Ichigo nearly fell out of his seat hearing that. "L-lieutenant? Rukia, what the hell are you..."

"I transferred," Rukia replied. "Aren't you going to welcome me into Squad 9."

Ichigo groaned. "Old Man Yama hates me doesn't he?" He asked himself.

Rukia laughed at Ichigo's obviously angered mood. She smirked and rubbed his orange-colored hair. "Come on Captain," She said sarcastically. "I'm sure this will be fun if you let it be that way."

Ichigo exploded hearing this. "Shut up!" He shouted. "I'm not going to have a lieutenant who's favorite thing in the world is bunny rabbits! Do you have any idea how bad that's going to make me look to Renji and Kenpachi?"

Rukia hit him in the head with a large stack of paperwork among hearing this. "You may be a captain but I'm still going to hit you for comments like that!" Rukia shouted back.

Ichigo rubbed his head. "Well, it can't be helped. Stay in the squad if you want. Just don't become a burden." He said.

Rukia grinned, same old Ichigo. "Of course, Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo then gave her that smile she loved seeing so much. "And stop calling me Captain. The others can but you're my friend."

Rukia nodded. "Of course, Ichigo."

The next day, the Lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads were meeting to check in with one another and begin the day. Minus Squad 5 Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, however. She was still recovering from her injuries during the Winter War. People across the Seireitei couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the girl, for she was also going to the Seireitei Mental Institution to recover her mental state. Something that was badly damaged due to the pain that Sōsuke Aizen caused.

However, one topic seemed to interest all of them: Who would replace Rukia as the Lieutenant of Squad 13. "Who do you think it will be Rukia?" Asked Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10.

Rukia shrugged. "I'm not sure," She said. "It's probably Kiyone or Sentarō. Captain Ukitake is bound to promote one of those two eventually after everything."

However, the opening of the door and the man who walked in quickly destroyed that theory. Akio Yamamoto gave off a polite smile as he walked into the room. "Good morning, fellow Lieutenants." He said calmly.

Nobody responded, they were all studying this new lieutenant. Trying to decide what kind of man he was. "I am Akio Yamamoto, the new Lieutenant of Squad 13." Akio continued.

Hearing the name Yamamoto shocked the Lieutenant's. "Yamamoto?" Spoke up Rukia. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Head Captain Yamamoto would you?"

Akio nodded. "Yes, he is my adopted father. And you must be Rukia Kuchiki, the girl I am replacing as Lieutenant in Squad 13. It's a pleasure to meet another member of a prominent noble clan. Especially one as prominent as the Kuchiki Clan."

Everyone looked at Sasakibe. He sighed, knowing what they were expecting to hear. "Head Captain Yamamoto swore me to secrecy, sorry."

Someone snorted behind the lieutenants. They all turned to see an incredibly fat man who had the look of an arrogant punk. It was Marechiyo Ōmaeda, the Lieutenant of Squad 2. "No wonder he became a lieutenant. Old Man Yama probably pulled a few strings."

Everyone was shocked and angered by this, especially Rukia. She knew for a fact that Ōmaeda became a lieutenant because his rich family pulled a few strings with Central 46. He had no right to be calling himself a lieutenant. The reason Akio became a lieutenant, however, was unknown to her. To everyone else's surprise, Akio said nothing. In fact, all he did was walk up to Ōmaeda and study him for a moment. He then smirked. "Very well, if I'm so weak, then prove it in a match tomorrow outside the Seireitei." He said.

Ōmaeda raised an eyebrow before Akio continued. "The match will be one-on-one, first one to concede loses."

Sasakibe stepped in. "Akio, you know the rules! Lieutenants can't..."

"...Release their Zanpakutō's in the Seireitei, I know." Akio finished.

Akio gave a calm, yet steely glare towards Sasakibe. "That's why I'm having it outside the Seireitei."

Akio turned back to Ōmaeda. "Well..." He began expectingly.

Omaeda grunted. "You're on newbie!" He said eagerly.

Akio smiled. "Very well then," he turned to the other lieutenants. "Do come to the match tomorrow, for I promise a spectacle."

"...A challenge!" Thundered Yamamoto.

"Lt. Ōmaeda challenge Akio to a sparring match tomorrow, sir." Reported Lt. Sasakibe.

Yamamoto sighed. "Akio agreed didn't he?"

"I'm afraid so, sir. I believe Lt. Ōmaeda might've stepped on your son's pride with his words." Sasakibe continued.

Yamamoto thought for a moment. "Let the challenge continue as it is." He decided.

"Sir?" Sasakibe began.

"Lt. Ōmaeda needs to learn respect. And I know my son, his pride wasn't just stepped on, but also he wishes to prove himself to the others. So allow the challenge to continue." Yamamoto explained.

"But aren't you concerned that Lt. Ōmaeda might defeat your son?" Sasakibe asked.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Once again, I know my son. He will defeat Lt. Ōmaeda, it's just a matter of how quick the match will be."

"It's this way, come on!" Shouted a Soul Reaper who was leading a group of friends to the location of the match between Lt.'s Yamamoto and Ōmaeda.

Among the people who were intensely interested in this match was the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 11. Well, the lieutenant was interested, she just also happened to drag her captain as well. Yachiru Kusajishi was in high spirits the moment she learned of the fight. Shockingly, the captain wasn't, but as always, Yachiru managed to drag him along. "Come on Kenny, it's that way." Yachiru said, pointing to the direction the group of Soul Reapers were running.

Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki sighed. "Why did you drag me to this again?" He asked.

"Because it's a fight," The little, pink-haired girl replied. "You like fights Kenny."

Zaraki shook his head. "I don't like fights I don't participate in. And besides, I know for a fact that Ōmaeda is weak as hell. Despite his insistence that he is incredibly strong."

Yachiru nodded in agreement. "But still, Old Man Yama's son is fighting. Don't you wanna see how strong he is? For all you know, he could be as strong as Ichi'."

Zaraki thought for a moment, the little girl did have a point. Yamamoto's son could be as strong as Ichigo, and boy, would he be thrilled if that were the case. He could stop chasing after Ichigo asking for rematches and ask the kid for a fight instead.

Ichigo was also dragged to this whole thing by Rukia. Of course he was glad to go, it was better than his stupid paperwork. "So it's Ōmaeda versus..." Ichigo began.

"Head Captain Yamamoto's son, Akio." Rukia replied.

"Isn't Old Man Yama a little old for kids?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shrugged. "Every one of the Four Noble Clans needs a leader at one point, I think Yamamoto sees he needs to find a new one soon."

The two were then surprised to see Head Captain Yamamoto, along with Lt. Sasakibe, in the crowd. Ichigo and Rukia decided to join the two. "Head Captain Yamamoto!" Called out Rukia.

Yamamoto turned around. "Ah, Lt. Kuchiki, Capt. Kurosaki, I see you've decided to join the spectators. You're just in time, the match is about to start." He said, seeming surprisingly...happy.

Ichigo was shocked to hear this change in personality. "You seem in high spirits, sir." Ichigo pointed out.

Yamamoto nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know, wouldn't you be opposed to this?"

Yamamoto chuckled. "As irritated as I am that Akio would agree to this, I will not get in his way. This is a battle of pride, Capt. Kurosaki, therefore, I cannot stop him."

Yamamoto then looked at the battlefield. "And it's not like this match will be long. Akio will make quick work of Lt. Ōmaeda, and then Lt. Ōmaeda will learn respect. Something I'm sure Capt. Soifon will appreciate."

Ichigo was shocked again. "Are you really that confident?"

Yamamoto chuckled again. "I'm not confident, I'm positive."

Akio and Omaeda then stepped forward. "You remember the rules right?" Akio asked.

"Duh! I'm Lt. Marechiyo Ōmaeda, the best damn Soul Reaper in the Seireitei and the one who will surpass Head Captain Yamamoto! The first one to concede loses!"

"Then lets get started already, I'm getting bored waiting." Akio said, smiling playfully.

Omaeda was furious with his calm demeanor. "I'm going to show you who's the best you daddy's boy!"

Omaeda drew his Zanpakutō and charged at Akio. Akio made no effort to move, he didn't even draw his Zanpakutō. This caused an uproar from the crowds. "Why is he just standing there?" Ichigo asked.

"He's not even going to defend himself?" Rukia asked, even more shocked.

"Kids got a death wish!" Someone else shouted in agreement.

Yamamoto was silent. Ōmaeda then took a vertical swing at Akio. What happened next shocked everyone. Akio took a quick step to the right and delivered an uppercut to Ōmaeda's jaw. Ōmaeda grunted and recoiled. He rubbed his jaw and glared at the man before him. "You'll pay for that!" Ōmaeda shouted.

"Take another shot then." Akio said, still wearing that playful smile.

Ōmaeda charged again and took a horizontal swing. This time, Akio jumped and delivered a dropkick on Ōmaeda's forehead. Ōmaeda fell to the floor. "Get up you fool!" Screamed the voice of Squad 2 Captain Soifon.

Ōmaeda quickly recovered and then growled at his opponent. He then started to swing madly, hoping to cut Akio in some way. Akio just jumped around Ōmaeda left and right. It seemed that he was just toying with the Lieutenant of Squad 2. After a knee to the gut, Akio jumped back and waited for the large man to recover. Ōmaeda soon recovered and gave his opponent an even more menacing glare. "Draw your Zanpakutō! Are you too proud to fight with it?" He asked angrily.

Akio chuckled. "I clearly don't need it against you."

Ōmaeda showed visible anger for a moment, then he smiled. "Then I guess you won't mind if I do this." He said confidently.

Ōmaeda pointed his Zanpakutō at Akio. Ichigo and Rukia immediately realized what he was about to do. "Crush, Gegetsuburi!" He shouted, releasing his shikai.

Gegetsuburi immediately changed into a large, spiked ball and chain. He then swung it in the air, twirling it around by the chain. "Watch out newbie!" He shouted, mockingly.

He swung Gegetsuburi at Akio. Akio quickly jumped out of the way. He then looked at the ball, as if studying it. "It looks like I won't win this one without my own Zanpakutō." He said to himself.

Ōmaeda brought back Gegetsuburi and swung it again. This time, Akio blocked with his zanpakuto. This amazed the crowd, especially Zaraki and Yachiru. "He's just like you Kenny. He's strong without releasing his Zanpakutō." Yachiru said, amazed.

Zaraki nodded, his interest in the young man had definitely increased now. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Rukia were growing increasingly amazed at his abilities. "You feel that, right Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded. "His spiritual pressure is rising quickly. It's like with every attack Ōmaeda uses, he's simply increasing his power."

"Akio has a strange habit of constantly increasing his spiritual pressure." Yamamoto explained. "The times he does it the most, are when he gets bored during a fight and wishes to end it quickly. "That is what's happening at the moment."

Akio continued to block Ōmaeda's strikes with ease. Akio then took another moment to study his opponent. "He's getting frustrated...and tired, I may be able to end this soon." Akio said to himself.

"Come on!" Ōmaeda shouted. "Is that the best you've got?"

Akio smirked. "Well, he wants my best," He said to himself. "But I don't want to show everything..."

Ōmaeda took yet another swing at him and again, Akio blocked it. "Oh well, I promised a spectacle to the other lieutenants, I suppose they deserve a little demonstration."

Akio then raised his Zanpakutō. "You want the best I've got, Ōmaeda? Well here it is!"

Rukia's eyes widened. "He's going to release his Zanpakutō!"

Yamamoto nodded. "It's almost over."

Akio then shouted to the heavens. "Light up the sky, Kaminari!"

Akio's Zanpakutō was then covered by electricity. It then changed into a lance that was used during medieval times. The most notable feature on it was the lightning shaped designs that covered it. "Meet Kaminari, my Zanpakutō." Akio said, threateningly.

Ōmaeda smirked. "That's it? I expected more!"

Akio grinned. "And you'll get more."

Ōmaeda growled upon hearing this and swung Gegetsuburi for the umpteenth time. Akio swung Kaminari and hit the spiked ball. Ōmaeda then screamed as electricity coursed into his hands. Everyone was amazed as they watched the electricity course across the chain. Yamamoto then explained Kaminari to a stunned Ichigo and Rukia. "Kaminari has at least 10,000 volts of electricity stored inside it. He can use it to add extra power to his strikes, or use it as a projectile attack. Part of the reason Ōmaeda is feeling pain at the moment, is because the metal in his Gegetsuburi is drawing the electricity from Kaminari."

Ōmaeda dropped Gegetsuburi due to the obvious pain in his hands. He then saw Akio disappear from view. Akio reappeared in front of him. "It's over..." Akio said simply.

Akio slashed Ōmaeda's shoulder. Ōmaeda screamed as the electricity coursed through his body. Blood shot into the air and made its mark on the ground. Ōmaeda collapsed onto his knees. Akio stood over his opponent. "Say it..." Akio said quietly.

Ōmaeda whimpered. "I...I give up."

Akio smiled. "Good..."

Akio turned to his father and bowed. "Forgive me father, while I have brought honor to the Clan with my victory, I have also dishonored the Clan due to my brutal actions." He said sadly.

Yamamoto shook his head. "You have done no wrong my son."

Akio sighed. "Very well then..."

Akio turned to a member of Squad 13. "Bring a member of Squad 4 to tend to Lt. Ōmaeda's injuries." He said, clearly concerned about Ōmaeda.

Ichigo was amazed. "That guy...he was so powerful."

Rukia nodded. "And did you feel his spiritual pressure."

Even Kenpachi Zaraki was amazed. He then grinned. "Looks like I've found a worthy opponent Yachiru." He said, his lust for battle surfacing.

Yachiru giggled in response.

The doors to Las Noches' throne room swung open. Tia Hallibel couldn't help but notice that the palace hadn't changed much since Aizen's days. The designs remained practically the same. She then saw Benito sitting on Aizen's old throne. He smirked when he saw the four ladies walk in. He then turned to a tall, well-built man with light blue hair. "Told you they'd come eventually Grimmjow." Benito smirked.

The former Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjacque, rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Beni." He said in response.

Benito then gave a lazy smile to Hallibel. "So, have you decided Tia?" He asked.

Hallibel narrowed her gaze her former lover. "We accept your terms Benito. My Fracciónes have promised to serve you and treat you with the respect that they treat me." Hallibel replied.

She then glared at him. "However, let me make something clear to you, ever since our experience with Aizen we've become...wary of trusting others. Therefore, if you betray us, I promise you I will kill you. Do I have your word that we can trust you?" She asked.

"Tia, my love, I can promise you that easily." Benito replied.

Hallibel smiled. "Very well then, what's our first move?"

Benito chuckled. "I have a friend who's taking care of that right now."


	2. Chapter 2: Attack of the Shape Shifters

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns it.

(Believe me, I wish I did)

Chapter 2: Attack of the Shape Shifters

It was nighttime in the Rukon District. A lone man, clearly drunk, is seen walking alone at night. The man had gone to his favorite bar, but got a little too intoxicated for his own good. He eventually stumbles into an alleyway. Above him, a shadowy creature watches him on a rooftop. "Damn, that guy sure can make some nice booze as always." The guy slurred.

On the roof, the creature emitted a low grumble. The guy giggled lightly. "Damn, I took a wrong turn. Oh well..."

The guy turned around as the creature jumped to the ground. The guy saw the face of the creature and screamed.

"Ugh..." Groaned Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki collapsed his head onto his desk. "Why?" He groaned. "Why does there have to be so much damn, paperwork?"

Rukia came in holding more paperwork. "Don't relax yet Ichigo, this is just the tip of the iceberg." She said brightly.

Ichigo groaned again in response. "Maybe I should just find Shunsui and take him up on his offer for his saki sessions."

Rukia giggled. "Now you know you can't do that. Now come on, the sooner you get this done, the better."

Ichigo tried to perk up. "Right...right..."

"...298..." Muttered Akio.

Akio Yamamoto was doing his morning exercises at the Yamamoto house, which was just outside the Squad 1 barracks. His final workouts were crunches on a pull-up bar, something that was placed in on his request. "...299...300!" Akio finished.

Akio leapt down from the bar and looked at the sky. He smiled. "What a beautiful day."

"Young Master Yamamoto?" Came a familiar voice.

Akio turned to see his personal servant, Norio. "Yes, Norio?" Akio replied.

"You have a visiter." Norio said calmly.

"Send the visiter in then." Akio said, putting on a shirt.

Norio disappeared. Akio paused for a moment, thinking who it could possibly be. "It's probably Captain Soifon. That's good, I owe her an apology for beating the hell out of her lieutenant."

At that moment, he felt an increase in spiritual pressure. Also, he heard the sound of bells ringing. He then jumped back as he saw a large man swing a Zanpakutō downwards. The blade hit the floor, damaging it greatly. He then saw that the man was wearing a haori (captain's uniform) and had unusually spiky hair. The man brought up his Zanpakutō and smiled menacingly at Akio. "Akio Yamamoto, I am Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, I challenge you to a dual!" He shouted.

Akio was furious. "Are you insane?" He shouted, gesturing to the smashed floor. "Do you have any idea what you've just done? This is a house my father worked hard to build! How am I supposed to explain this to him?"

Zaraki just chuckled. "Who cares? I saw your match and you are a worthy opponent in my opinion. Now get your Zanpakutō and fight me!"

Akio backed away. Fight or flight? He thought. Screw it, flight!

Akio quickly grabbed his lieutenants uniform and Kaminari and used flash step to get away from Zaraki. Yachiru then emerged from behind her captain. "Why'd he run away?" She asked.

Zaraki shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he doesn't have as much guts as I expected. Oh well, might as well go after him."

Zaraki turned to walk away, only to see a shocked Norio standing in the doorway wearing an incredibly shocked expression. "Sorry about the floor." Zaraki said simply.

Ichigo ran at top speed, trying to get as far away from Rukia as possible. However, far away he could hear her screaming. "Get back here and finish the paperwork Ichigo!"

Ichigo then saw Akio running as well. He immediately sped up so he could fall into step with him. "Who're you running from?" He asked.

Akio managed to pant out. "Kenpachi Zaraki! The crazy bastard wants to fight me..."

Akio looked behind him to see Zaraki hot on his trail. "...And I seriously doubt he's going to take no for an answer!"

Akio looked at Ichigo. "What about you?" He asked.

"My lieutenant! I was barely able to get past her!" Ichigo replied.

"Why're you running from her?" Akio asked.

"Because she's going to kill me with paperwork one day, that's why!" Ichigo panted.

"I see, I'm Akio Yamamoto. It's a pleasure, Captain." Akio said, panting but trying to sound polite.

"No need to keep things formal, just call me Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo replied.

"Oh, so your Ichigo. My father's told me a lot about you." Akio pointed out.

"Is that so? Anything good?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, he said that even though you have an utter disregard for the rules and common manners, you are one of the finest Soul Reapers he's ever seen." Akio replied.

"That's the kind of comment I'd expect from your dad!" Ichigo admitted.

Akio nodded. "So, any idea how we're going to get out of this?"

Ichigo grinned. "You're lucky you met up with me when you did! I was just about to put that plan into action!"

Ichigo used flash step to get in front of a gate, Akio quickly followed suit. Ichgio then screamed out. "Jidanbō! Open the gate!"

Akio was impressed. "Genius," He muttered. "Jidanbō has to listen to a captain."

On the other side of the gate, the hulking gatekeeper known as Jidanbō Ikkanzaka grabbed the gate and lifted it. Not hesitating, Ichigo and Akio quickly ran under the gate. "Close it!" Ichigo shouted. "Close it!"

"Damn you Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as the gate fell.

The two panted. "Clever move Ichigo, clever move." Akio panted out.

"Thanks..." Ichigo panted back.

Akio straightened up. "So now what?" He asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "My guess, our best bet is to stay here until Rukia and Kenpachi get bored with waiting."

Akio nodded. "And how long do you expect that to be?"

Ichigo sighed. "A couple of days."

Akio gave Ichigo a look that said 'really.' "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have a couple of days. I am the son of Head Captain Yamamoto. He's not going to appreciate me being out here for a couple of days. Especially here in the Rukon District."

"Quit the noble crap Akio. You don't have to act so formal around me." Ichigo replied.

"What makes you say that?" Akio asked.

Ichigo chuckled. "Formalities have never been my cup of tea. Just ask my lieutenant."

Akio laughed. "Well then, we're going to be out here for awhile. You wanna get a drink?"

Ichigo grinned. "A noble who's going to waste his time in a bar?" He asked.

Akio laughed more. "I don't like to think of it as a waste. Just a little bit of fun."

A few minutes later, Ichigo and Akio were laughing as they downed another drink. "And this isn't illegal?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope," Akio replied. "There's no drinking age in the Soul Society.

Ichigo smiled. "Freaking awesome!"

Akio chuckled. "You and me are going to get along just fine Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo then heard a conversation between a couple of men. "...There was blood all over the place." One guy said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "It had to have been murder. No way a Hollow could've gotten into the Soul Society without the Soul Reapers knowing." The second guy said, turning his attention to Ichigo and Akio.

Ichigo nudged Akio. "You heard that right?"

Akio raised an eyebrow. "Heard what?"

"Someone in Rukon was killed." Ichigo explained.

Akio's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Ichigo nodded. "Come on, lets ask those two about it."

Akio sighed. "If you say so. I was enjoying myself though."

The two got up and walked over to the men. One guy smirked. "A Captain and a Lieutenant eh? What do you two want?" He asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about what happened. Care to tell us about it?" Ichigo asked.

The other guy nodded. "One of the guys that comes here often got drunk and disappeared. We found a ton of blood in an alleyway the next morning though."

Akio was visibly disturbed by this. "We think it was murder. I mean, you guys didn't get any readings, or whatever the hell it is you guys get, that say there are Hollows in the area, right?"

Ichigo nodded. "None that I was informed of. What about you Akio?"

Akio shook his head. "No reports whatsoever from Captain Ukitake."

Ichigo gave the two men a sympathetic smile. "We'll report this to the Seireitei and do what we can to get to the bottom of this."

Akio nodded. "But, we can't do it now."

Ichigo glanced at Akio, shocked. "Why?" He asked.

"Use your head Ichigo, do you have any idea how bad we'll look if we come back inebriated?" Akio asked.

Ichigo groaned in annoyance. "That's right, Old Man Yama and Rukia would kill me."

Akio chuckled. "Then our best bet is to find an inn and spend the night. Maybe we can do a little investigation as well."

That night, after investigating the scene of the crime, Ichigo and Akio quickly settled down in an inn. Hoping to get a night of peace and quiet before having an irritating hangover in the morning. However, it was not meant to be. A few minutes after Ichigo dozed off into a peaceful sleep, he woke up to find a none-too-pleased Rukia Kuchiki standing over him. Ichigo screamed in fear, his scream waking up Akio, who awoke to see two unseated Soul Reapers from Squad 13. "Hey Rukia, what's up?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Don't 'what's up' me Captain." Rukia said angrily.

As Rukia started to berate her captain, the two unseated Soul Reapers bowed to Akio. "Lt. Yamamoto, it's a pleasure." They both said.

"At ease, both of you." Akio replied.

A Soul Reaper with glasses nodded respectfully. "I am Kojii, it's a pleasure sir."

"And I am Takeshi." Said the other, this one had messy brown hair.

"What do you two want? Akio asked.

"We came to bring you back to Captain Ukitake." Kojii answered.

"He understands your situation with Captain Zaraki, but he wants you to return immediately." Takeshi added.

"Look, can you two come back tomorrow? I already paid for this inn and I want to get my money's worth." Akio said, trying to come up with an excuse that didn't point to him being half drunk.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's not going to suffice. Captain Ukitake wants you to return immediately." Koji repeated.

"Geez, guess I have no choice." Akio muttered.

"Wait, you mean we're going back?" Ichigo asked in fear as Rukia slapped him again.

"Yes you are!" Rukia shouted.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hair and starting pulling him out of the room. Akio got up and willingly went with Koji and Takeshi. After they left, they saw someone, or more likely, something run across the rooftops. Akio looked at Ichigo. Nodding to each other they both ran off towards it. "Ichigo!" Rukia shouted angrily.

"Lieutenant!" Koji and Takeshi shouted in unison.

They chased the creature run into the forest. Koji, Takeshi, and Rukia quickly caught up to the two. "What the hell is going on?" Rukia asked.

"That thing killed a resident of the Rukon District. We have to catch it." Ichigo explained.

"So then we split up. We'll cover more ground that way." Akio suggested.

"Agreed sir." Kojii said supportively.

Takeshi nodded in agreement. "All right then, we split up. If any of you see this thing, find a way to send a signal us. We don't know how strong it is yet." Ichigo ordered.

"Right!" The others shouted in unison.

Koji ran through the woods, his hand on his Zanpakutō in case the creature showed up. "Maybe this could be my chance to finally become a seated officer in Squad 13." Koji said to himself.

Koji then saw something run between the trees and out of sight. "Gotcha..." He smirked.

Koji started sprinting towards the creature. He then froze. The creature was a Hollow. But there was something different about it. It wasn't an Arrancar, it had a regular Hollows body. Completely white, with incredibly dangerous-looking claws. It turned to him. Koji drew his Zanpakutō, ready to fight. The Hollow then fired strange tentacles from its claws and then grabbed his Zanpakutō. It easily wrenched his Zanpakutō out of his hands. Koji prepared to use kido against the Hollow, but the Hollow fired more tentacles. Takeshi saw Koji get stabbed by the tentacles and started to get dragged towards the creature. Takeshi's eyes widened and he screamed.

Ichigo, Akio, and Rukia heard the scream. They each used flash step to move towards the source. They then saw Takeshi, who was frozen in fear. "Takeshi, what's wrong?" Akio asked.

"Lieutenant...it got Koji! It took Koji!" Takeshi babbled.

"We'll check it out." Akio assured him.

The three ran towards where Takeshi was gesturing to. They then saw Kojii walking towards them, smiling. "Koji?" Akio asked, unsurely.

"Hello Lieutenant." He said, smiling.

"Th-that's impossible, I saw Koji get stabbed by that thing!" Takeshi shouted.

Akio's eyes widened. He's telling the truth, he thought. And besides, this spiritual pressure, it's much different then the spiritual pressure I sensed from Koji earlier. That can only mean...

Akio shook in anger and drew Kaminari. "Akio..." Ichigo began.

"Shut it Ichigo, let me handle this." Akio replied quietly.

Akio raised Kaminari. "Light up the sky, Kaminari." He said, threateningly.

Kaminari changed into its shikai form. "Akio..." Ichigo tried to speak again.

"Shut up! This isn't Koji!" Akio spoke angrily.

Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widened. Akio raised Kaminari. "Begone, you beast!" Akio shouted angrily.

Koji then changed into the Hollow that took him earlier. "What the hell?" Ichigo shouted.

The Hollow fired its tentacles but Akio cut them easily. "That attack won't work on a lieutenant." Akio said smirking. "I shouldn't be surprised though, I never thought of you hollows as intelligent creatures."

Akio charged it, screaming in fury. He cut the Hollow in half. The Hollow screamed in pain as it dissolved into permanent nothingness. Akio sighed. I'm sorry Koji, I'm sorry you had to die. He thought.

Akio walked past Ichigo, Rukia, and Takeshi. "Lets go home..." he said simply.

A few hours after returning, Akio was giving his report to Captain Ukitake. "Shape-shifting Hollows?" Ukitake asked.

"That's correct, I don't know how many members of the Rukon district have already been turned into these things, nor do I really want to find out at the moment." Akio admitted.

"What makes you say that?" Ukitake asked.

"It's just...guilt." Akio admitted again.

"Guilt?" Ukitake asked again.

"What happened to Koji." Akio explained.

"I see..." Ukitake said sympathetically.

"I always hate it when people get hurt and there's nothing I can do about it. That's why I enjoy being a noble. I always get a chance to help people because of my status. But what happened to Koji tonight..."

Akio didn't get a chance to finish. Ukitake got up and embraced his lieutenant. "Sir?" Akio asked.

"As appreciative as I am of your dedication to the protection of others, you cannot put the weight of everyone's lives on your shoulders, it's not healthy." Ukitake said sympathetically.

Akio was shocked at Ukitake's kindness. "Th-thank you captain." He said, trying to hold back his tears.

Ukitake stroked his lieutenants hair. "Get some rest, 'kay?" He said kindly.

Meanwhile, Takeshi was alone in his quarters, still in shock over Koji's death. The doors then opened. In walked another unseated officer in Squad 13, a tall female with short black hair. "Takeshi?" She asked.

Takeshi turned and forced a smile. "Are you all right? You seemed upset so I thought I'd come check on you." She said.

Takeshi gave off a somewhat menacing smile that scared her a little. "Thank you Akita." He said.

A.N: I'm going to start adding these. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well. This is ND2014, signing off. (And sorry about the short chapter)


	3. Chapter 3: The Beasts Within

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns it.

(I hate the fact that we've got to right these disclaimers, it's just one of the routines that gets annoying as hell after awhile)

Chapter 3: The Beast Within

It was a dark night in Karakura Town. Two figures dressed in white clothing casually walked down a street, knowing full well they wouldn't be seen by the humans. Benito Muerta was one of them. The other was a large man with a completely bald head. He seemed close to Benito. "Your Majesty?" The large man asked.

Benito chuckled. "Fielhombre, you know you don't have to be formal with me. You and I have known each other for a long time."

Fielhombre Guardia nodded. "I am sorry sir."

"Apology accepted, now please continue." Benito said simply.

"Why are you wasting your time in the World of the Living? You don't need to be near worthless creatures like these." Fielhombre said, visibly annoyed with his masters interest in humans.

"My dear Fielhombre, you must understand that humans are quite essential to my plans." Benito explained.

Benito looked at his Zanpakutō. "Every fire needs fuel, and humans are the fuel to the fire that is my plan."

"But why?" Fielhombre asked.

Benito chuckled. "The reishi inside human souls. It's quite powerful. While I could certainly come after souls in the Soul Society, that would attract too much attention wouldn't it?" He explained.

Fielhombre nodded, showing that he understood. Benito then entered a nightclub. Fielhombre followed closely and loyally behind. Benito was somewhat impressed with the lights in this club. He also was incredibly interested in the dancing the humans did these days. It was almost a shame that he had to do what he was about to do. Still, he might as well learn a little bit while he was here. He closely surveyed a few humans. "So this is what dancing is these day..." Benito said, visibly interested.

"Sir?" Fielhombre began.

Benito then looked at the D.J. "And it's certainly quite interesting what this man is doing to what I believe they call records." Benito continued.

He then looked at the flashing lights. "And these lights are definitely not natural. I wonder what is emitting them."

Benito drew his Zanpakutō. "Oh well, I suppose that's enough studying for one day." He sighed.

He placed the tip on the ground. "Now Segador, feed yourself with these souls and become stronger than ever." He said quietly.

His Zanpakutō, called Segador, began to glow. In mere moments, the souls of every single human in the nightclub were absorbed into his blade. Fielhombre's eyes widened as every single human in the area collapsed, dead. Benito grinned maliciously. He then walked back to Fielhombre. "Now then, let us return to Las Noches." He ordered.

"Why, don't you want to collect more souls?" Fielhombre asked.

"My dear Filehombre, if I were to do that we'd attract some unneeded attention from the Soul Society. And at the moment, I don't feel like fighting them. Even though I could destroy them all quite easily." Benito explained.

"I understand sir, forgive me for such a foolish question." Fielhombre said sadly.

"It is fine, now tell me, what is the status on our friends in the Seireitei?" Asked Benito.

Fielhombre quickly remembered the report a messenger gave him earlier. "Your shape shifters have infiltrated the Seireitei, sir." He recited.

Benito smiled. "Good, that will definitely send a strong message to the soul reapers. If they can figure out who it was who sent those shape shifters."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, how did you create those Hollows?" Fielhombre asked, as the gate to Las Noches opened.

Benito smiled. "I'm glad you asked. You see, Segador stores all the souls it absorbs, and should I choose to release a soul, or souls, I can manipulate them into anything I want. You wouldn't believe how many souls I had to have Segador absorb before I could create the original shape shifting hollows."

"That is truly an amazing power, sir." Fielhombre complimented.

Benito chuckled as they entered Las Noches. "It is, isn't it?"

The next morning, in the Seireitei, Akio awoke to find no Kenpachi Zaraki awaiting him. A fact that put him in a much better mood than he had been going to bed. Despite his obvious guilt from Koji's death, his father, as usual, gave him an incredibly harsh lecture about leaving the Seireitei without permission. Thank God he didn't notice out that Akio had returned slightly drunk. However, after doing his morning workouts and bidding Norio goodbye, Akio had left his home to go to the Squad 13 barracks, only to be intercepted by a man with a completely bald head and tattoo's across his eyes, and a man with strange eyebrows and a bowl-cut. "What do you two want?" Akio asked.

The bald man stepped forward. "I am Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat of Squad 11."

The bowl-cut man stepped forward. "And I am Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5th seat of Squad 11."

Akio gulped. "Squad 11..."

Ikkaku nodded. "We are here to take you to Captain Zaraki."

"He wishes for you to fight him." Yumichika added.

Akio backed away. "As honored as I am that Captain Zaraki sought me out...yeah...hell no!"

Akio then cut and ran. "Captain Zaraki told us that he'd run." Ikkaku said, annoyed.

Yumichika sighed dramatically. "I wish he hadn't, the look on one's face after he runs is not very beautiful."

If one were to walk up to Ichigo Kurosaki and ask him why he was wandering aimlessly, he would not give that person an answer. The truth was, Ichigo was trying to walk off the monster hangover he got from drinking with Akio. "Damn that Akio." He said groaning.

Ichigo then saw something in the shadows. It was two unseated members of Squad 11. However, one was different. It had tentacles similar to the Hollow he saw last night. It was doing something that reminded Ichigo of a movie he saw once. What was it? That's right, John Carpenter's The Thing. And it was called assimilation. The two false Soul Reapers then ran off. Ichigo was too frozen in terror to do anything. Then he heard a familiar voice yelling...it was Akio.

"Get back here Lt. Yamamoto!" Ikkaku shouted.

"No way! Tell Zaraki that I don't want to fight him!" Akio shouted back.

"He is not giving you a choice, dammit!" Ikkaku shouted again.

"He isn't, but I am!" Akio shouted.

Akio then saw two other Soul Reapers block his path. Please don't be from Squad 11, please don't be from Squad 11... Akio thought.

"Hey! You two from Squad 11! Help us stop this man!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Oh great! Why does this keep happening to me?" Akio shouted, upset.

The two Squad 11 members then changed into the same Hollows Akio had seen last night. "What the hell?" Ikkaku shouted behind Akio.

"How ugly..." Yumichika muttered.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Shouted a familiar voice.

A burst of spiritual energy was fired at the two Hollows, who both immediately faded into the wind. Ichigo then jumped into view. "Ikkaku, Yumichika, Akio, are you three all right?" Ichigo asked.

Ikkaku grunted. "I could've handled it myself."

Yumichika nodded in agreement. Akio was more grateful...and wanted something else. "Thank you Ichigo, now lets work on getting me away from these two lunatics." Akio said happily, trying to hug his friend.

"Don't hug me," Ichigo said sharply. "It's weird.

"Okay..." Akio muttered.

Ikkaku walked up. "Ichigo, what were those things?"

Yumichika nodded, also wondering. "Yes, they were incredibly hideous."

"They're some type of Hollow Akio and me encountered last night. They seem to assimilate their victims and make perfect copies of them." Ichigo explained.

Akio's eyes widened. "Meaning if they've infiltrated the Seireitei, who knows how many have been turned," Ichigo continued. "Right now, we can't trust anyone."

Ichigo turned to Akio. "Any ideas man?"

Akio thought it over. "There's only one man who could help, and I can't believe I'm saying this." He began.

"Who?" The other three asked.

Akio gulped as he said the name. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Squad 12 Captain and Head of the Department of Research and Development."

Ichigo grumbled. "Great, last thing I want to see is that weirdo."

To put it simply, Mayuri Kurotsuchi is the least favorite captain out of the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Not only was the man creepy as hell with his personality and weird choice of outfit, but he treated everything as though it were a test subject. He's tried to forcibly take some of Ichigo's friends to experiment on them due to their strange powers on multiple occasions. He even made Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura a test subject at one point due to Komamura's animal looks (literal animal looks). However, nobody could deny that Captain Kurotsuchi was the most intelligent man in the Seireitei, as tough as it was for people to admit it due to their distaste for him. This crossed Ichigo's mind as he made his way to the Department of Research and Development with Akio, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Akio was feeling the same way as he came up to the entrance. "There's nothing I hate more than being near this place," Akio muttered. "Squad 12 makes me so nervous."

"I feel the same way," Ichigo admitted. "But who else are we going to go to for answers? Kurotsuchi is crazy, but at least he's smart."

"Well...we could go to my father." Akio suggested.

"Just the thing I'd expect from a little rich boy." Ikkaku chuckled.

"Shut up! Did you not see what I did to the last guy who said that to me?" Akio asked.

"Both of you quit it. We'll go to Old Man Yama after we talk to Kurotsuchi." Ichigo promised.

Ichigo knocked on the door. Then they heard the usually P.O'd and loud voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "Who the hell has the audacity to knock on my door at this time of the day? We work hard in the morning you know!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It's me Mayuri, we need to talk."

The door swung open. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, dressed in his usual pharaoh-type outfit and weird makeup. The man was visibly annoyed with Ichigo's presence. "For the last time Kurosaki, I am not apologizing for trying to experiment on your friend Ms. Inoue." He said.

"That's not it Mayuri, it's something else." Ichigo said, still annoyed over what the man did to his friend, however.

Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He began. "Then what is it?"

"The Seireitei is in danger." Ichigo said, bluntly.

Kurotsuchi was now interested. "Is it now?" He asked. "So maybe you should inform the Head Captain."

Akio stepped forward. "We are, but we came to you first because we believe the problem is more in your area of work." Akio explained.

Now the psychotic captain was even more interested. "A scientific problem then?" He asked.

The four Soul Reapers nodded. Kurotsuchi thought it over a moment, then he spoke. "Very well, come in and explain. Don't take too long though, I'm very busy."

As far as Ichigo could remember, he rarely visited the Department of Research and Development. Now he could remember why. It was dark, scary, and there were strange experiments that would've given the bravest men nightmares. But, as he reminded himself over and over again, he needed Kurotsuchi's help. Only that man, crazy bastard he may be, would have a few ideas about these Hollows. Kurotsuchi led the four men into his office, where his artificial daughter and Lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi was awaiting her 'master.' "Hello Master Mayuri," Nemu began. "You didn't say that there were guests today."

Kurotsuchi glared at her. "I don't need to tell you when I have guests Nemu!" He growled, threateningly. "And besides, I wasn't expecting them, stupid girl!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, Kurotsuchi was so abusive towards the poor girl. Kurotsuchi then turned to Ichigo and the others. "Now, what is it that is such a crisis that you need to come to me about?" He asked.

Ichigo gestured to Akio. "Akio, here, will explain it."

Akio stepped forward. "Sir, last night a member of my squad was killed by a strange Hollow. This one was much different from the regular ones. This thing copied its victims appearance. We were able to kill it, but it seems that more have infiltrated the Seireitei. We've already dealt with two from Squad 11 who have been turned, and we fear that more may have suffered the same fate." He explained.

Kurotsuchi nodded. "And..." He urged.

Akio took a deep breath, as though it pained him to say this. "We need your help, you're the smartest man in the Seireitei." Akio said, desperately trying to get on the captains good side.

Kurotsuchi seemed to appreciate the compliment Akio gave him, he was also very interested in these Hollows. "And they make absolutely perfect copies, like shape-shifters?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Yes, which makes it even more difficult, by the way." Akio admitted.

Kurotsuchi thought it over. "Well, I'm going to need a complete test subject. That will be easy, however, because of my paralysis serums. I will let you borrow them. After that, I should be able to come up with a solution that will help us deal with the problem and find these creatures." He explained.

"You're going to help?" Ichigo asked.

Kurotsuchi nodded. "But I say this again," He repeated. "I need a test subject."

"Right, sort of like milking snakes for venom to make antidotes, correct?" Akio asked.

"Correct! It seems Yamamoto did a fine job raising you after all!" Kurotsuchi boomed.

Akio grimaced. After all? He thought.

Kurotsuchi then turned away from the group. "Now get out of my sight. I have work to do."

The four Soul Reapers walked out of the R&D building in shock. "That...honestly couldn't have gone any better." Akio admitted.

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded. "I just wish he'd treat Nemu better..."

"You know it isn't your place to mention how badly Captain Kurotsuchi treats his subordinates." Ikkaku pointed out.

"That may be true, Ikkaku, but I wish I could call him out on that hideous appearance of his. He completely ruins makeup for everyone." Yumichika said sadly.

"Enough about his makeup Yumichika, seriously." Ikkaku sighed.

Akio then looked at Ichigo. "So now we visit my father?"

Ichigo nodded again. "Yeah, we need to tell him what's happening...if he doesn't kill me first."

Akio was puzzled by this. "Why would he..."

"I never showed up for the Captain's meeting." Ichigo groaned.

When Ichigo opened the doors to the Head Captain's office he was immediately greeted by spiritual pressure that was through the roof, as well as the Head Captains rough, booming voice. "Captain Kurosaki!" Shouted the Head Captain. "You dare show up at my office when you've just missed a Captain's meeting?"

"My bad gramps!" Ichigo shot back, raising his spiritual pressure in response. "I had some important business to take care of."

Yamamoto was still angry. "And what business would that be, Squad 9 Captain?"

Ichigo gestured to Akio. "Well, I believe your son would be most qualified to tell you of this problem."

Yamamoto's expression softened when he saw Akio step forward. "What is this problem Captain Kurosaki speaks of, Akio?" He asked.

Akio took a deep breath. "Father," he began. "The Seireitei is in danger..."

At first, Yamamoto found it hard to believe, but after Akio finished his story, and hearing the eyewitness accounts from Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, Yamamoto had no choice to accept it. "If Captain Kurotsuchi believes obtaining a live specimen of these shape-shifting hollows is the best course of action, then we must follow his plans as the Head of the Department of Research and Development." Yamamoto concluded.

Akio bowed, the others followed suit. "As you wish, Head Captain." They all said in unison.

Yamamoto then raised an eyebrow. "Do you each have these paralysis serums that the Squad 12 Captain gave you?" He asked.

Akio nodded and gestured to his hip. "One for each of us just in case."

With those words, something flew into the office. It was a Hell Butterfly, the Seireitei's main method of communication. They then heard the message. "Capt. Kurosaki and Lt. Yamamoto, please report back to the Department of Research and Development," Came the voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "I have something the two of you might want to see."

"Oh great, we have to go back there." Akio muttered.

Ichigo turned away. "Guess so."

Ichigo then turned to Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Report back to your squad, tell Kenpachi what's happening." Ichigo ordered.

Ikkaku and Yumichika nodded and ran off. Ichigo then looked back at Yamamoto and grinned. "We can't get a moment of peace here can we gramps?" He asked.

Yamamoto sighed sadly. "It may seem so Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo and Akio entered the Department of Research and Development and were immediately greeted by Nemu. "I am glad you both made it, Master Mayuri awaits you both in the main lab." She explained.

Nemu gestured for the two soul reapers to follow them. Ichigo then noticed the bruise on the side of her neck. "He's been beating you again, hasn't he?" Ichigo asked.

Nemu grimaced at his words. "You don't have to take that Nemu, you know that." Ichigo continued softly.

Nemu shook her head. "What happens between me and Master Mayuri is none of your concern Captain Kurosaki." She said.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something else, but Akio put a hand on his shoulder. "It can't be helped." Akio muttered sadly.

The trio continued walking. "So, what is it Captain Kurotsuchi wishes for us to see?" Akio asked.

Nemu grimaced again. "You will see in due time." She replied.

Nemu then opened the door to the main lab. "Master Mayui, Lt. Yamamoto and Capt. Kurosaki are here, as you commanded!" She called out.

From the ground floor of the main lab, the trio heard Kurotsuchi call back. "Finally! Nemu, send them down!"

The trio did as they were told and saw Kurotsuchi next to what looked like an operating table. "Capt. Kurosaki, Lt. Yamamoto, glad you both could see me again on such short notice." He said, grinning wickedly.

"What the hell is this about Mayrui?" Ichigo asked.

"Take a look at the table." Kurotsuchi gestured to the operating table.

Ichigo and Akio walked towards the table and were met with a sickening yet surprising sight. Kurotsuchi had one of the shape-shifting Hollows strapped down. It was clearly agitated, shrieking and struggling to escape. "How did you..." Ichigo began.

"After you left. This thing started attacking a group of my scientists. We were forced to seal off and then gas the room. After that I was able to do a reishi test, the computer is currently loading the results." Kurotsuchi explained.

As he said that, the computer near him finished the results and beeped to signal that it's done with its tests. Kurotsuchi looked at the results. "Just as I suspected, the reishi in this Hollow is significantly different from a soul reapers." He read

"That would explain the spiritual pressure I felt from the Hollow last night." Akio pointed out.

"Exactly, meaning we can judge friend or foe from tests on their reishi." Kurotsuchi explained.

"Umm..."

Akio and Kurotsuchi turned to see Ichigo, who was wearing an obvious annoyed look on his face. "I don't know if you've noticed, but it's going to take an incredibly long time to gather every single soul reaper in the Seireitei." He pointed out.

Akio chuckled. "Not if we do a quarantine, right Capt. Kurotsuchi?" He asked.

"Of course, tell the Head Captain that we will start by gathering up the members of each of the 13 Court Guard Squads one at a time. I will experiment on my own squad so you don't have to worry. Kurosaki will take his squad. Akio, you will deal with the other eleven squads. I'll send help from my squad when we finish up here." Kurotsuchi ordered.

Ichigo's doubtful look changed into a grin. "All right then, time to kick some Hollow-ass!" He shouted excitedly.

A.N: Another chapter down. Sorry if you're all overwhelmed, I've actually got at least five chapters done and working on the sixth. So I'm going to work on getting them all uploaded


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Quarantine

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...you guys know the rest

Chapter 4: The Great Quarantine

When Ivan Azgiaro came to Las Noches, he was not surprised to see Benito Muerta's two bodyguards awaiting him. He always knew that Benito was the type of man who would expect people to come to him, he had always hated coming to others. The doors to the palace were then opened and he was greeted by Fielhombre Guardia, but he was also greeted by someone he had not seen in his last visit with the former Espada. He was a tall, young man with messy blonde hair, his hollow hole was located where his right eye should be. "I don't believe I've met you before." The Quincy said to the blonde haired man.

The arrancar bowed. "Of course sir, I am Tesla Lindocruz. Arrancar number 50 and loyal bodyguard to King Muerta." Said Tesla.

Fielhombre and Tesla turned around. "Come, Quincy, King Muerta is expecting you." Fielhombre ordered.

Ivan complied and followed the two men. Ivan looked around, he then spoke, hoping to make conversation with the two Arrancar. "I like what Beni's done with the place." he pointed out.

Fielhombre and Tesla simply glared at him. "You will address him as either 'His Majesty,' 'His Highness,' or 'King Muerta!' They shouted in unison.

Ivan glared back. "Noted."

They then eventually came to a door. "His Majesty is inside, he hopes you have not eaten yet, Quincy." Said Fielhombre.

"He invited me for lunch?" Ivan asked.

Tesla answered. "Of course, you should be honored."

The doors then opened. "Your Majesty," The two Arrancar said in unison. "The Quincy, Ivan Azgiaro has arrived.

"Send him in." Came the voice of Benito Muerta.

Fielhombre and Tesla both nodded to Ivan, who entered the dining room. He then saw Benito sitting at the head of the table, along with seven others. One was Grimmjow Jaegerjacque, the former Espada he had met in his last visit with Benito. The other was a woman with blonde hair and tanned skin. He guessed that this was Tia Hallibel the woman whom Benito was so intent on brining to Las Noches. The others were five Arrancar that he did not recognize. "I'm so glad you could join us Ivan," Benito began. "Your seat is at the end, next to General De Poder."

Ivan could see Benito gesturing to a hulking, behemoth of a man with dark brown hair that spiked out. The design of his hair actually reminded Ivan of the sun. "Oh great," Ivan muttered under his breath. "I get to sit next to muscle-man."

Ivan took his seat next to De Poder, his attention was then brought to the Arrancar in front of him. A man with his brown hair wrapped up in a ponytail. "So you're a Quincy hmm? That's a rather rare bird you know." The man said dryly.

Ivan grimaced. "I'm quite aware of that..."

"Arcano," The man finished. "General Raoul Arcano."

Ivan nodded. "Yes General Arcano, I'm quite aware that a Quincy is a 'rare bird' as you put it."

"That is enough Raoul." Came Benito's voice once again.

Raoul silenced himself with that. "We have important business to discuss over our lunch, you can talk to Ivan about his Quincy heritage afterwards."

"Of course sir, please begin what you have to say." Raoul said, developing a sudden interest in his legs.

"Well, before my source of information arrives, lets have lunch first." Benito snapped his fingers.

The people present wondered what he meant, but chose not to say anything. For they feared that they might step out of line and out of their kings favor. Even though it didn't look like it, Benito Muerta was easily the strongest of all of them. And could kill them with one swift blow if he were inclined to do so. And on that note, the chefs arrived with lunch.

A half-hour later, Benito broke the silence as he heard the sound of a bird chirping. "I take it everyone's enjoying their lunch?" He asked.

Everyone nodded in reply. "Good, now listen closely to what I have to say." Benito continued as a bird-like Arrancar flew in. "I'm glad you arrived safely Papagayo." Benito said affectionately.

Papagayo cooed and chirped at his master. "What the hell is that thing sir?" Grimmjow asked.

"My pet, Papagayo. He is here to report on our infiltration of the Seireitei." Benito explained.

Papagayo opened his beak and what looked like a screen materialized. "That's like..." Grimmjow began.

"Ulquiorra's eye?" Benito finished.

Grimmjow nodded. "Well, you see, Ulquiorra was kind enough of to lend me some of his power to place inside this bird. I, of course, did a few modifications to increase his number of uses. Since then, Papagayo has served as my eyes in combat."

Papagayo's screen then showed the Seireitei. The Generals and the Quincy also saw fights all across the Seireitei between soul reapers and the shape shifting hollows. "Now then, I think I should also show you this. Each of the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads." Benito continued.

The screen then changed to Captain Ukitake. "This is Jūshirō Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13." Benito began.

The screen then changed to Captain Kurotsuchi. "Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

Next was Captain Zaraki. "Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki."

The screen then changed to what looked like a young boy with silver hair. "Squad 10 Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya."

Next was Ichigo. "Squad 9 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki...I believe that name is familiar to you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow nodded. "So Kurosaki is now a captain then?"

"Come now Grimmjow," Hallibel broke in. "You of all people should no that it was only a matter of time."

Grimmjow wanted to rip off Hallibel's head for that comment, but he knew Benito would not tolerate someone striking his queen. The screen then changed to a man dressed in what looked like a robe with flower designs. "Squad 8 Captain Shusui Kyōraku." Benito continued.

Next was a large man who had the anthropomorphic features of a fox. "Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura."

A tall man with braided black hair came next. He seemed to carry himself like a noble. "Squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

The next captain was a man with shoulder-length blonde hair and an overbite. "Squad 5 Captain Shinji Hirako."

Next was a beautiful woman with black hair that was braided into a ponytail. "Squad 4 Captain Retsu Unohana."

Next, a man of average height and completely red hair that was also in a ponytail. "Squad 3 Captain Renji Abarai."

Next, a petite woman with short black hair. "Squad 2 Captain Soifon."

Finally the Head Captain came onto the screen. "And this is Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto." Benito finished.

He looked across the table. "Any comments, dear Generals? Ivan maybe? Or perhaps my sweet Tia has something to say?" He said.

De Poder spoke up. "Sir?" He began.

"Yes Bruto?" Benito acknowledged.

Bruto De Poder nodded. "Do you mean to tell us that these are the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads?" He asked.

A young man with silver hair nodded. "Except for the captains of Squad's 7 and 11, none of them look that threatening." He said in agreement.

"Do you really think that, Armando Brizna?" Benito asked.

Armando nodded. "Totally, the Head Captain is an old geezer, and the kid from Squad 10 is just that, a kid."

"You're such a fool Brizna."

Armando turned to see that Hallibel had spoken up. "The Head Captain dealt with my Fracciónes singlehandedly, and Squad 10 Captain Hitsugaya is much more powerful then he looks. I should know" Hallibel said, slightly annoyed with the young general's attitude towards the situation.

Armando smirked. "That kid was able to fight on an even level with you Hallibel? My, my, you're going soft."

Hallibel was this close to getting out of her seat after that. "You dare..."

Benito raised a hand to calm his queen. He then gave a piercing glance towards Armando. "I wouldn't underestimate them Armando. Remember there's a reason they became captains." Benito said, retaining his calm persona.

Armando glared at Benito. "Oh, is that right?" He asked.

Benito smiled. "Oh, yes, I don't want you underestimating them Armando. Tier had brought to my attention that Sōsuke Aizen had preached the same thing to the Espada. Yet they did not heed his warning, and now eight of them are dead."

Grimmjow nodded in agreement. It was certainly true, they had underestimated those damned Soul Reapers greatly. "It is indeed true that Captain Hitsugaya fought on even grounds with Tia, but are you aware that five of the captains killed an Espada?" Benito continued.

This shocked the generals, with the exception of Grimmjow. "Captain Kyōraku killed the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk. Meanwhile Captain's Kuchiki and Zaraki would kill the Septima Espada, Zommari Leroux and the Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, respectively. Together they killed the Cero Espada, Yammy Riyalgo. Captain Kurotsuchi would give the Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz a rather slow and painful death. And Captain Kurosaki would kill the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer." Benito explained.

This shocked the generals even more. "So you see, we cannot underestimate them. Do not judge your opponents based off their appearances." Benito concluded, casting a glance at Armando and Bruto.

Benito then smiled. "In fact, I do believe that it was Kurosaki who defeated Aizen himself."

A curvy woman with black hair tied into a ponytail spoke up. "Are you serious Your Majesty? That orange-haired kid?" She asked in disbelief.

Benito nodded. "Yes, he is actually quite powerful Claudia. We must be very wary of him."

Claudia Tentadora nodded. Someone cleared his throat. It was a wiry Arrancar with a pencil mustache and a pointy beard. "Yes Cortez?" Benito asked.

Cortez Orgulloso had a curious look on his face. "Why show us this M'Lord?"

Benito smiled. "Knowing your enemy is the quickest path to victory, getting to know the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads is simply step 1."

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

Ichigo, by then had lost track of the amount of shape shifters he killed. All he could do, however, was keep on doing it as he made his way to the Squad 9 Barracks. "Dammit, that's at least ten of them now," Ichigo said angrily. "I hope Rukia hasn't..."

Ichigo quickly shook the thought away, Rukia was too strong for these things to kill her. She had defeated the Espada, Aaroniero Arrurueri for crying out loud. Then he heard a familiar voice cry out. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

That was Rukia, and she was releasing her zanpakuto. When Ichigo got to the source, he saw five frozen shape shifters, and Rukia standing there with a released Sode no Shirayuki. "Care to tell me what's going on Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded. "These things got into the Seireitei somehow. We're working on clearing 'em out and figuring out who hasn't been turned yet."

Rukia nodded sadly. "I hope we can do it quickly, these things used to be members of Squad 9."

Ichigo grimaced when he heard this. "Well," he said, regaining his composure. "We can't exactly waste anymore time now can we?"

He then walked up to Rukia, bearing an innocent look on his face. "Ichigo?" Rukia began.

"Rukia, I hope you understand this is completely necessary." Ichigo said, smiling.

Akio pointed his released Kaminari at two shape shifters. "Naguru!" He shouted.

Kaminari fired a bolt of lightning from the tip and blasted both of them away. He then turned to Captain Ukitake. "That's the last of them sir." He said.

Ukitake nodded, gratefully. The well known kiss-ups of the squad, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki stepped forward. They then bowed in unison to Akio. "Thank you for your assistance, Lieutenant!" They shouted.

"It was no trouble you two." Akio replied.

Akio looked at the captain again. "Sir," he began. "You must quarantine the squad so Squad 12 can do a reishi test on you all."

Ukitake nodded. "I agree, but what about you?"

Akio grinned. "I know I'm still human, but that doesn't mean the other squads are."

"Good point." Ukitake replied.

"Ichigo..." Rukia began very slowly.

"What is it Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"As much as I appreciate your intentions, knowing the current situation. I do not want to spend my day TIED TO THIS GODDAMN CHAIR!" Rukia screamed.

"Shut up, it's for your own damn good." Ichigo muttered.

"What is this about Captain?" Asked one seated officer in Squad 9.

"Yeah, you're not betraying us like Tōsen are you?" Said another.

"No, this is just a quarantine for us to find out if you're actually a Soul Reaper, rather than these shape shifting Hollows we're dealing with at the moment." Ichigo explained.

"Sir, how do we know you're human though?" Asked the first officer.

Ichigo smirked. "Come on, would the guy who defeated Aizen be taken out by one of those things?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You had to play that card again?" She asked.

Ichigo smiled at her. "Yes, yes I did."

Someone then cleared his throat. It was the second unseated officer. "Well then sir, I hope you understand why I must do this..."

The unseated officer then changed into a hollow. Saying nothing, Ichigo simply cut it down. Rukia was shocked by this. "Why would he do that?" She asked.

"It was a suicide attack. He knew he'd be found out once Mayuri's reishi testers came in." Ichigo deduced.

Rukia now understood. "It seems that Captain Kurotsuchi planned this. He knew they would reveal themselves if they knew we were going to do a reishi test."

Ichigo nodded. "It looks like finding these guys is going to be easier."

Benito Muerta sighed contently as he drank his tea, watching what seemed to be a link from what Papagayo was seeing in the Seireitei. Something was making him even more interested in the Reapers were suddenly being rounded up by other Soul Reapers. "What're they doing?" He asked himself.

Benito turned to the throne next to him, where Hallibel was sitting, clearly bored. "Tia?" Benito said, hoping to get his loves attention.

"What is it Benito?" Hallibel asked.

"Take a look at the screen." Benito gestured.

Hallibel took a long look. "Interesting..." She muttered.

"What do you think my dear?" Benito asked.

"It seems that the soul reapers are trying to find a way to judge friend from foe...at least, that's what it seems like." Hallibel suggested.

Benito leaned back into his throne. "What're you thinking Benito?" Hallibel asked.

Benito smiled. "Well, I was just thinking that we may indeed have to send some Arrancar to fight after all."

Benito turned to Tesla. "Tesla?" Benito said.

Tesla turned to him and bowed. "Yes Your Majesty?" He replied.

"Alert the Generals. Tell them to start searching for some eager Arrancar who're willing to volunteer for a mission. I will give them the details once they are chosen." Benito ordered.

Tesla nodded obediently. "It shall be done, sir."

"...And you guys are okay." Akio concluded.

"Of course we are." Chōjirō Sasakibe muttered.

After finishing up with Squad 13, Akio went to the Squad 1 barracks, worried about the safety of his father. Secretly, Akio's greatest goal in life was to gain the approval of his adopted father. He knew what Yamamoto was expecting of him and therefore strived to impress him. However, no matter how many times Yamamoto commended him, Akio could still tell from the look in his eyes that it wasn't enough. And that put a great deal of stress on the young lieutenant. But he would achieve that goal soon. He would soon hear his father say how proud he was of him.

A hell butterfly flew in. "Head Captain, this is Captain Kurotsuchi." Came the voice of Mayuri Kurotuschi himself.

"Report, Captain." Said Yamamoto.

"The operation is going more swimmingly then we originally thought. Due to the news of the reishi tests, the Hollows are revealing themselves out of desperation. We may finish up quicker than expected." Mayuri reported.

"That is good, keep up the good work Captain." Said Yamamoto.

The hell butterfly flew off. Akio sighed in relief. "That's great news," he said happily. "It looks like we're going to finish up early at this rate."

Yamamoto and Sasakibe nodded in agreement. "However, there is something we should discuss." Said the Head Captain.

"And that would be..." Sasakibe encouraged.

"How these Hollows ever got into the Seireitei. These creatures should only have the intelligence of wild animals. Unless they were Arrancar." Yamamoto explained.

"They weren't," Akio shook his head. "They had the masks on and everything."

"Then that means they were ordered to do so." Yamamoto decided.

Akio and Sasakibe were in disbelief, a new enemy to the Soul Society? Already? "But sir," Sasakibe began. "Aizen's army..."

"Was not completely wiped out." Yamamoto reminded him.

"That is true," Akio said in agreement. "But the only Arrancar that could ever lead an army are the Espada."

"And they're all dead!" Sasakibe pointed out.

Yamamoto nodded. "It is strange..."

Yamamoto walked towards the window. "It's a shame as well, I was hoping that for once the Soul Society could have peace."

Yamamoto turned to Sasakibe and Akio. "Both of you remain on your guard. I fear we may be in trouble again."

Sasakibe and Akio nodded. "Yes sir."

A.N: This was probably the most rushed of my chapters, I had to do some serious editing. Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5: A Much Needed Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Chapter 5: A Much Needed Vacation

Two days after after the Shape Shifters incident, the Seireitei was completely back to normal. Kurotsuchi theorized that the shape shifters were mainly used to hurt the Soul Reapers and not the actual headquarters. This theory, however, heightened everyones suspicions that the shape shifters acted on the orders of a higher power. Unfortunately, nobody exactly could figure out who it was. In the minds of everyone in the Seireitei, the Espada were dead and Aizen was imprisoned. However, the thoughts of shape shifters and new enemies were far from Ichigo's mind as he skipped towards the Senkaimon. The portal to The World of the Living. Rukia smiled as she watched him. I guess the Head Captain has a soft side sometimes, she thought. It was so nice of him to give vacation days like in The World of the Living.

It was well known across the Seireitei that Ichigo was a unique Soul Reaper. He was a human with the powers of a Soul Reaper. And being a human, he had a family back home waiting for him. A former Soul Reaper in a father, and two younger sisters. Add that to several friends, Ichigo couldn't just abandon his normal life, and he made that clear to the Head Captain. Prompting him to institute vacation days for soul reapers. A limit being 31 days per year. Everyone was shocked that the Head Captain would do such a thing at first, but soon warmed up to it. Especially Squad 11, who were well known for always doing their own thing.

Ichigo turned, smiled and waved to Rukia before he entered the portal. Rukia smiled and waved back. With that, Ichigo turned and walked into the portal. Rukia sighed. "I guess it's just me and the paperwork now."

Ichigo stepped out of the portal and found himself in the training ground beneath Kisuke Urahara's shop. Kisuke Urahara, or as Ichigo liked to call him at times, Mr. Hat & Clogs, was the former Captain of Squad 12 and the founder of the Department of Research and Development. After being exiled for an incident that Sosuke Aizen framed him for, Urahara took refuge in a shop along with his comrades, Tessai Tsukabishi, former Captain of the Kido Corps, and Yoruichi Shihōin, former Captain of Squad 2 and the Punishment Force. Since then, Urahara has been a useful ally for Ichigo, especially in the fight against Aizen's Arrancar Army. In fact, it was Urahara who had trained Ichigo to utilize his soul reaper powers, and it was Yoruichi who had trained him to use his bankai. Now, Ichigo found the memories coming back to him as he saw Urahara walked towards him. "Captain Ichigo Kurosaki! It's a pleasure to see you again my friend!" Urahara said, smirking.

Ichigo smiled. "Hello Kisuke," He replied. "Now how many times have I told you that it's still Ichigo to you?"

"No idea." Urahara grinned.

The two chuckled for a second. Ichigo then broke the brief silence. "So, where's Tessai and Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"Tessai's working the shop with Jinta and Ururu, and Yoruichi...gosh I never know where she is half the time."

Urahara studied Ichigo for a second. "So, what brings you here Ichigo?" He asked.

"Vacation days." Ichigo replied.

"Of course." Urahara chuckled.

With that, Ichigo and Urahara walked together up the ladder. Spending most of their time catching up on what has happened to both of them after Ichigo's last visit to the World of the Living. Ichigo decided to leave out the shape-shifting Hollows, however. It wasn't that he didn't trust Urahara, he just didn't think it was important at the moment. Soon Ichigo was back in the same familiar shop, and was immediately greeted by the young shop workers in Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari. "Hello Captain Ichigo." Ururu said affectionately.

"Hey Captain Dandelion." Said Jinta.

Ichigo grimaced, there was nothing he hated more then being called 'dandelion' because of his hair. He then patted Jinta on his head...hard. "You know Jinta, they say that sometimes, people just 'snap.' You know what I'm saying? They just snap and go freaking insane." He said, giving an innocent but demonic grin.

Jinta gulped and backed away, Urahara chuckled at this. "Well, go on kids, why don't you both go help Tessai?" Urahara requested.

The two workers nodded and ran off. Urahara smiled at his former pupil. "Well, enjoy your little vacation, Captain." Urahara said, placing much emphasis on 'Captain' in a very teasing manner.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Hat & Clogs." Ichigo replied, placing the same teasing edge on 'Mr. Hat & Clogs.'

With that, Ichigo stepped outside to the town he once called home.

Rukia rested her head onto her desk, the mountains of files and papers all across her desk. "Damn...you...Ichigo..." She muttered weakly.

The same thought played in her mind over and over again. Why did he have to leave the moment the paperwork started to stack up?

She was so exhausted (it wasn't even late in the day too), she didn't even notice the window opening. Behind her, Akio Yamamoto stepped in, hoping to find Ichigo at his desk. Instead, he found the petite girl that was Ichigo's Lieutenant. He was surprised by this, and was even more curious as to why she was slumped over the desk that stood before him. Better yet, why was she even sitting at a captain's desk. He then nudged her. "Um...hey...you okay?" He asked.

Rukia turned her head weakly, when she saw Akio behind her, she immediately freaked out. "What the hell?" She screamed. "What're you doing here?"

Akio quickly regained his composure after briefly cowering from her screaming form. "Well...to give you the short version, Captain Zaraki's cronies started chasing after me again and...do you mind if I hang out here for awhile?" Akio explained.

Rukia thought for a moment. Akio grabbed her leg and sobbed into it. "Please, I'm begging you from one Lieutenant to another, and one Noble to another for that matter!" Akio sobbed.

"All right, you can stay here for awhile." Rukia replied, a little irked by Akio's notion to sob into her leg.

"Thank you Rukia! Thank you!" Akio said gratefully.

Akio then noticed the stacks of files. "So where's Ichigo?" He asked.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "That idiot had to take a vacation at the worst possible moment." She replied.

Akio chuckled, then his lips curled into a warm, friendly smile. "Why don't I help you then?" He asked, kindly.

Rukia shook her head. "Akio, you don't..."

Akio raised his hand to quiet her. "It's the least I could do for you, after letting me hide here from Zaraki's two lapdogs."

Rukia smiled. "Grab a stack then."

The last thing Kenpachi Zaraki wanted to do was go to a Captain's Meeting. Especially when he had a potential opponent in the Head Captain's adopted son. But he didn't want to piss the Head Captain off more then he usually did. As much as Zaraki loved a good fight, he knew that he would be doing no good in fighting the old man. So once again, Zaraki found himself getting ready to listen to Yamamoto drone on about random subjects. Before the Head Captain could begin, however, Squad 3 Captain Renji Abarai interrupted. "Sir, what about Ichigo?" He asked.

"Captain Kurosaki is taking a few of his vacation days to visit his old home." Yamamoto replied.

"Idiot," Squad 2 Captain Soifon muttered. "Why'd we even allow vacation days? It just gives that slacker more of a chance to mess around."

Squad 8 Captain Shunsui Kyōraku noticed Soifon's distaste and did the natural thing: Piss her off even more. "Come on Soifon, we all need a chance to loosen up a little and have fun. A few vacation days here and there would be great for you." He said, smiling.

Soifon glared at him. "This coming from a man who spends more time sleeping than actual work!" She shouted.

"Captain Kyōraku, Captain Soifon, that's enough!" Yamamoto thundered, increasing his spiritual pressure to emphasize his point.

Kyōraku and Sui-Fong both silenced themselves. Yamamoto then took a deep breath and began. "As you know, it's been two days since the shape-shifter incident." The elderly Soul Reaper began.

Everyone nodded. "Our main objective in this meeting today is to discuss the incident." Yamamoto continued.

Everyone was confused by this. "Why would we want to do that, sir?" Ukitake asked.

Yamamoto sighed. "I was hoping it would be obvious enough," He replied. "It seems we may be on the brink of war again."

The captain's eyes went wide as dinner plates when they heard this. "War? Again?" Asked a shocked Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

"You shouldn't be surprised Tōshirō." Shinji Hirako broke in. "You have to remember that not all of Aizen's forces were destroyed."

Everyone nodded in agreement to Shinji's statement. "However, it doesn't seem to add up," came the soft and kind voice of Retsu Unohana. "If our intelligence is correct, then all of the Espada should be dead."

Yamamoto grunted hearing this. "Yes, it definitely seems that the Arrancar don't have the leadership to plan another war against us. But it cannot be denied that it's unlikely that a group of regular Hollows would break into the Seireitei successfully." He reminded his fellow captains.

"It is strange," Byakuya Kuchiki said in agreement. "And therefore we must remain vigilant. However, I don't think there's a reason for us to be overwrought."

"Captain Kuchiki brings up an excellent point." Yamamoto nodded.

The old man then turned to Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "What say you Squad 12 Captain? Does your research on these creatures have any information that could be useful to us?"

Kurotsuchi shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The specimen we captured has been uncooperative to say the least. However, if you're so interested in finding out where the enemy is, then I could place a tracking device on it."

"Well wouldn't it make sense if they were in Las Noches?"

Everyone present turned to Renji. "I mean think about it," He continued. "That was their original base of operations, and the only actual structure in Hueco Mundo."

Soifon looked at Renji like he was incredibly stupid. "Why would they do that? They're smart enough to know that that'd be the first place we'd look for them." She said, visibly irritated.

Renji glared at her. "Well then where are they hiding Soifon?"

Soifon sighed. "I don't know..."

Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura spoke up. "Head Captain, if you wish, I will have my squad investigate the Soul Society. I fear we may have spies in the districts, otherwise those Hollows wouldn't have gotten in undetected."

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well, Squad 7 will investigate the Soul Society. Meanwhile, Captain Kurotsuchi will place a tracking device on that captured Hollow. As for the rest of you, be on your guard. I fear that these shape-shifters are an omen of what's to come in the future. And should it come down to that, we must remember our duty; the Soul Society must survive!"

Ichigo couldn't help the smile on his face as he approached the front door of his home. As always, his father would be there with a kick to the face (crazy bastard), but as usual he would be ready for it. Ichigo knocked, the door opened ominously. Ichigo walked in and heard the very familiar cry. "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo simply groaned in anger and annoyance, stepped out of the way and delivered an uppercut to his fathers face. Isshin Kurosaki stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Ichigo then glared at him. "What the hell is your problem!" He shouted. "I come home for a visit and this is how you greet me?"

Isshin got up, completely ignoring his son's anger and gave him his usual goofy grin. "You dodged my Hello Kick without any problem. You've gotten better my powerful son!"

Ichigo glared at his grinning father, but all traces of anger disappeared when he was hugged by his two younger sisters. "Ichigo!" Squealed Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki.

Ichigo returned the embrace. "Hey you two." He said smiling.

The three broke apart and Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Karin's hair had grown out since Ichigo left and both of them had gotten taller. "How's the Soul Society Ichigo?" Asked Yuzu.

The two girls had been briefed on the Soul Society, Soul Reapers, and the Winter War by Urahara some time ago. "Well, other than dealing with an annoying midget as a Lieutenant, and being constantly harassed by the old geezer that is my boss, things are great." Ichigo grinned.

"A midget?" Karin asked.

"And by midget, I mean Rukia." Ichigo replied.

"Rukia's your Lieutenant?" Yuzu asked.

Karin smirked. "I can imagine they have some pretty long nights in the office."

Ichigo blushed. "K-Karin! That is not appropriate for a young lady to say!"

Karin glared at him. "How dare you!" She shouted. "I'm a grown woman."

Ichigo glared back. "That's something only a young lady would say!" He shot back.

"Guys, please don't argue." Yuzu said, trying to calm the two.

"Yeah Ichigo, real men don't argue with little girls..."

Isshin couldn't finish because he was kicked in the crotch by Karin. "I am not a little girl!" She shouted.

Karin stormed off. "Yuzu, what's up with Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"Dad mentioned that it was something called 'puberty' that's causing these mood swings." Yuzu explained.

"Puberty? Oh crap..." Ichigo muttered.

Tia Hallibel normally wouldn't have been bothered to watch a fight, but after Benito explained to her that it wouldn't be safe if Grimmjow and Armando were left to their own accord, she agreed, albeit reluctantly. So there she was, watching her former comrade spar with the arrogant fool that was known as Armando Brizna. She then heard a soft, familiar voice behind her. "Lady Hallibel?"

Hallibel turned and saw the third member of her Fracciónes. A tall woman with long, dark hair, and sleeves that covered a hand. "Hello Sun-Sun." Hallibel replied.

Cyan Sun-Sun watched the sparring match between the two Generals. "What is happening M'Lady?" She asked.

Hallibel sighed. "Grimmjow kept annoying Armando until he agreed to spar with him. Grimmjow says that it's preparation for his next fight with Ichigo Kurosaki."

Sun-Sun shook her head, annoyed by Grimmjow's bloodlust. "I don't understand why His Majesty bothered keeping him alive. Unstable men like that shouldn't even be a General. How he became an Espada remains a mystery to me to this day." Sun-Sun said scornfully.

"Aizen never cared how mentally stable one was when he was choosing Espada." Hallibel admitted.

Sun-Sun looked at Hallibel. "If he did, then Nnoitra would've never been an Espada either. No, the only way one became an Espada was if Aizen deemed you powerful enough to join the ranks. Looking back, the rankings make sense to me now. Starrk, despite his laziness, had amazing power. He deserved the position as the Primera." The former Tres Espada explained.

Sun-Sun nodded. "But that still doesn't explain why Grimmjow wants to fight Ichigo Kurosaki again. Isn't he afraid that he will be defeated like last time?"

Hallibel shook her head. "You obviously don't understand the code of a warrior."

Sun-Sun looked ashamed. "I always thought that a man like Grimmjow had now code. I always thought he was just a mindless killer."

Hallibel shrugged. "That's what many thinks, but Grimmjow does have a code. As do many warriors, Arrancar and Soul Reaper alike."

Hallibel watched as Grimmjow threw another attack at Armando before continuing. "Grimmjow, despite his personality, does have a code of honor. And it was evident in his defeat. You have to understand, Sun-Sun, that it is quite dishonorable to be defeated in a fight to the death and to be spared instead of killed. That was why Grimmjow tried to attack Kurosaki even after being defeated. Then after Nnoitra hit him with his Santa Teresa, Grimmjow's pride took an even worse blow...when Kurosaki defended him from his second attack."

Sun-Sun was confused. "I don't think I understand, shouldn't he be grateful?" She asked.

Hallibel shook her head. "You have to place yourself into Grimmjow's shoes for a minute Sun-Sun, how would you feel if you were indebted to someone you truly hated? Having your life saved by your enemy can be even more dishonorable than being allowed to live after a fight to the death."

Sun-Sun finally understood. "So then that would mean..."

Hallibel nodded and finished her subordinates sentence. "Yes, in order for Grimmjow to restore his honor, he must kill Ichigo Kurosaki."

As Hallibel said this, Grimmjow parried yet another blow from Armando's Zanpakutō with his own. Grimmjow was starting to get incredibly annoyed with his sparring partner. For with every hit, Armando would taunt him even more. "I don't understand why you're wasting your time with a guy who's clearly weak as hell!" Armando shouted.

Grimmjow swung his Zanpakutō, knocking Armando off balance. "Idiot!" Grimmjow shouted.

Grimmjow then kicked him the gut, sending him backwards. "Don't you get it?" Grimmjow asked angrily. "That kid is the real deal! Ulquiorra couldn't defeat him, even Aizen couldn't stop him!"

Armando got up, grinning wildly. "I don't think you get it, Grimmjow!" He shouted back. "The only reason Aizen was defeated was because despite his great power, he was still weak! He was still part of a lesser class!"

Grimmjow froze for a moment, somewhat curious as to what his comrade had to say. "And Ulquiorra simply wasn't fit to survive in the new world we're going to create!" Armando continued.

Grimmjow raised his Zanpakutō, prepared to fight again. "And what 'new world' is that?" He asked. "Do enlighten me Armando, because I was never told about this world."

Armando smirked. "A world where Arrancar are the rulers, as it should be," He began. "You see Grimmjow, those superior to others are meant to be the kings of the world. That is simply the natural balance. One day, we will take over the Soul Society, but it won't stop there! The World of the Living will be next!"

Armando was really getting into his speech, the passion rising in his voice. "Any of those who die in the never ending struggle to take their species to the top were simply not fit to be a part of the new world."

"Why do you say we're superior though?" Grimmjow asked. "We were defeated once before."

"None of you Espada were fit to survive in the new world! You and Hallibel shouldn't even be alive!" Armando replied.

Those words infuriated Grimmjow. "You see," Armando continued. "The reason I think that we're destined to become kings is because of a simple fact. We have the powers of both Hollows and Soul Reapers. With power like that, it is natural that we should rule all before us. In every world, politics is simple, the most powerful become the rulers."

He then raised his Zanpakutō. "Now then, come at me! This may be a waste of time, but since you clearly won't leave me alone until your satisfied, keep it coming!" He shouted.

Grimmjow's anger was growing as he charged Armando once again.

Ichigo was in shock to say the least. He had expected his dad to tell his friends of his arrival, but he never expected him to gather them in the park and then send Ichigo there. But when he got there, he was greeted by an overenthusiastic scream. "ICHIGO!" Screamed the familiar voice.

He was then charged by a tall student with long red hair. Ichigo did the familiar thing and knocked him to the ground. "Hey Keigo." Ichigo said simply.

Ichigo recognized each and every one of them. Mizuiro Kojima, a teen of average height and shoulder-length black hair. Tatsuki Arisawa, karate expert, tall, fit, and has black hair tied into a ponytail. Chizuru Honshō, proud lesbian, tall, shoulder-length red hair. And then there were the friends who had fought alongside him for some time. Uryū Ishida, a Quincy like Ivan Azgiaro, tall, bears a calm state, and wears glasses. One of his closest friends, Yasutoro Sado, or as everyone called him: Chad. Chad was a hulking, hispanic man with immense strength. He honestly looked like he should at least be in his 20's. Then there was Orihime Inoue. Ichigo had been aware of her love for him since the end of the Xcution incident. However, Ichigo, as much as he cared about her, did not love her back. Orihime took the news better than he expected and quickly moved on. Just because Ichigo didn't love her, however, that didn't mean she had an impressive body. Orihime was a curvy woman with an impressive bust size and red hair.

As Ichigo looked at each of his friends, he was embraced by each and every one of them, with the exception of Uryū and Chad of course, being the least affectionate ones of the group. "How are you Ichigo?" Orihime asked in her usual friendly manner.

Ichigo grinned. "Things have been crazy as usual."

Keigo got up and embraced Ichigo as well. "Your best friend, Keigo Asano has missed you as well Ichigo." He said enthusiastically.

"Let go Keigo, everyone knows that Chad's my best friend." Ichigo replied.

Chad nodded silently as Keigo went to go slump in a corner. Tatsuki grinned at him. "I'm still wondering how a guy who's ass I used to kick all the time became a big bad captain."

Ichigo gave her a cocky grin. "Maybe it's because I'm an incredibly power Soul Reaper and you're not." He replied.

Tatsuki smirked. "Touché Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked at them, he then thought about the incident and wondered if he should tell Chad, Uryū and Orihime. After all, the three of them had helped Ichigo invade the Soul Society to save Rukia from execution.

Uryū noticed the disturbed look that Ichigo was trying to hide in his eyes. The Quincy had always been the most analytical of the group and could tell when someone was disturbed by something. Uryū was curious as to what it was, but did not want to put him on the spot in front of the others. He would simply wait until he could gather Chad and Orihime to confront him. Whatever's on Ichigo's mind, I should be able to find out easily...he never was good at hiding things from his friends. Uryū thought.

A.N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Mainly because of Armando's speech. hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6: A Look to the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Chapter 6: A Look to the Past

"Geez, and I thought lieutenants had a ton of paperwork. But these captains...it's just ridiculous."

Rukia nodded in agreement as she continued to go through hers and Ichigo's paperwork with Akio. Akio, feeling the need to make more conversation, decided to bring up another subject. "You seem to have a close relationship with Ichigo." Akio observed.

"What gave it away? The fact that I'm constantly abusing him like an angry sister would?" Rukia asked.

"Well that, and you two just seem really close. Closer than the average captain/lieutenant relationship...you two wouldn't happen to be dating would you?" Akio asked.

Rukia didn't answer for a moment. Akio wondered if he had ventured into territory that he probably shouldn't have. "Rukia?"

Akio was then hit in the face by a stack of papers, courtesy of the petite girl. Rukia hit him so hard, in fact, his nose started to bleed. Akio clutched the bleeding nose. "What's the hell's wrong with you?" He shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" She shouted back. "Who would ask such a stupid question?"

Akio glared at her and shouted again. "Well a simple 'no' would've been better than hitting me in the face!"

"Well I've always believed that simply saying something's wrong is not enough. You would just bring it up again if I just told you not to!" Rukia shouted.

"Oh really? So hitting me in the face is how you're going to tell me not to bring up something?" Akio asked angrily.

"Yes!" Replied Rukia. "Partly because the side of you that's a total idiot reminds me of Ichigo!"

The two went back and forth for a little while longer before Akio broke down and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Rukia asked.

"I'm sorry, but you've pretty much proven that you're incredibly close to Ichigo."

Rukia chuckled. "I guess you're right."

Akio wasn't satisfied with just that, he wanted the truth. "Just tell me, what's the story behind you and Ichigo?" He asked.

Rukia sighed, remembering the events that happened that night. "Two years ago, I was assigned to the World of the Living for a few months," she began. "It was this small town called Karakura. That was when I sensed something strange. It was some sort of strange spiritual pressure. So, naturally I went to check it out. I ended up at this quaint little house that doubled as a medical clinic. That was where I met Ichigo."

"Ichigo and a medical clinic? I'm sorry, that doesn't really go together." Akio chuckled.

"It was his dad's. Anyway, we didn't exactly get along at first. Then the Hollow, Fishbone D showed up and attacked his home. We were both wounded and that thing was getting ready to kill his sisters. That was when I gave him a part of my powers, so he could kill the Hollow. He did, but an accident happened, I gave him all of my powers." Rukia continued.

"But that's illegal, right? You can't give a human powers." Akio pointed out.

"Yeah, while Ichigo turned out to be a great substitute, the Soul Society came after me. I was almost executed because of a conspiracy Aizen set up. But Ichigo, he rescued me, along with three friends of his." Rukia said, her voice saddening, remembering that ordeal.

"Ichigo got his friends involved?" Akio asked, amazed.

"They weren't ordinary people. Chad had an arm that gave him the powers of a Hollow. Orihime had this hairpin that gave her amazing healing powers. And Uryū, I don't know why he came along, I never thought he was friends with Ichigo. But his powers as a Quincy were greatly appreciated." Rukia smiled.

"A Quincy? I thought..."

"There are at least two left. Uryū, and a man named Ivan Azgiaro. What was amazing was the people they took on just for me. Ichigo took on Kenpachi Zaraki and Renji Abarai just to get to me. And after he saved me, he took on my brother, and he won with bankai." Rukia continued.

"He achieved bankai?" Akio asked, amazed.

"Three days...and all that just to save me. Someone who specifically told him repeatedly not to come after me." Rukia admitted.

"So why did he?" Akio asked.

Rukia chuckled. "It's that stubbornness of his. It's honestly his best quality. If he says he's going to do something, he's not going to stop until he does so. If he has a friend that's in trouble, then he won't hesitate to help. He'll face an army if he had to."

"So, if he did all that, why would my dad let him become a captain?" Akio asked.

"Well, it was after the Fullbringer incident. The previous Captain of Squad 9 was Kensei Mugurama, a Vizored. A couple months after Ichigo defeated the leader of the group known as Xcution, Central 46 came up with the idea of a unit strictly for the Vizored, which meant we'd have to replace the three captains who were Vizored. Unfortunately, there were only two known bankai users at the time: Ichigo and Renji. Of course, normally, Ichigo would've had to join the Vizoreds, but Shinji made it clear to Central 46 that Ichigo would not function well with them. Honestly, he was right. While Shinji and the other Vizoreds proved to be great friends, Ichigo, and I agreed, found them to be quite annoying. Ichigo would've never worked with them. So Rose and Kensei both agreed to give up their positions if Ichigo and Renji were able to defeat them in battle.

Flashback: Three months ago

"What the hell is it gramps?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shook her head, annoyed. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "Hero or not Ichigo Kurosaki, I will not tolerate disrespect. I called you and Lt. Abarai here because I have an offer for you two." He explained.

"Continue sir." Renji said respectfully.

Yamamoto nodded. "Yesterday, Central 46 decreed that a new unit be created. A unit for the Vizored." He began.

"Am I going to join them?" Ichigo asked, hoping the answer is no.

"Captain Hirako tells me that you want nothing to do with the Vizored, so we both got Central 46 to grant you the freedom not to be in their unit." Yamamoto assured him.

"Good, I don't want to listen to Shinji and Hiyori argue again." Ichigo admitted, shuddering the abuse Hiyori administered on Shinji on a daily basis.

"You'd be surprised," Yamamoto said gruffly. "Due to the time they've spent together, Captain Hirako and ex-Lt. Sarugaki actually work well together, despite their differences."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You, however...lets just say that discord can destroy a team. But I've learned that you are better off left on your own. On a very long leash to put it simply."

Yamamoto cleared his throat before continuing. "Anyway, because of this, we have two captain openings. Captain Hirako agreed to remain with Squad 5 and take the extra work. As far as bankai-users, you two are the only ones who have achieved it. Captain's Mugurama and Otoribashi have agreed to give you their positions if you defeat them in battle." Yamamoto explained.

Yamamoto looked at Ichigo. "I understand you have a life in Karakura, Ichigo Kurosaki. However, I consulted with your father and Urahara. Both agreed that it would be best that you became a captain."

"But, I have school..." Ichigo began.

"You must understand, Ichigo Kurosaki, as long as you are in Karakura, your spiritual pressure will continue to put its residents in danger from Hollows. They are safer if you are with us. You belong with us, Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto insisted.

Flashback ends

"And at that moment, Ichigo realized that he was right. And by the next week, Ichigo was ready to fight Kensei. And Renji was ready to fight Rose." Rukia remembered.

Flashback

"Are you ready Kurosaki." The drill-sergeant Vizored asked,

Ichigo gave his trademark smirk and replied. "Ready Kensei."

Ichigo watched Kensei unsheathe his Zanpakutō and release his shikai, an orb known as Bakudantsuki. Ichigo calmly unsheathed Zangetsu, the giant blade that saved his life so many times. "Get ready Zangetsu," Ichigo said to his blade. "We've got a tough one coming up."

Rukia watched the two men charge each other. She then looked around. There were 200 Soul Reapers from Squad 9, as the rules required. She then watched in amazement as Kensei block Zangetsu with an orb. She could tell Ichigo was straining, he was straining to beat an orb.

Ichigo grimaced. Kensei smirked. "Is that it Kurosaki?" He asked.

Ichigo glared at him. "Not by a long-shot Kensei." He replied.

The two jumped away from each other. Ichigo then placed his hand on his sword wrist. His spiritual pressure rose through the roof. "In fact, I'm not interested in holding back, so..."

His spiritual pressure continued to rise, Rukia knew what was coming next. "Bankai!" He shouted.

There was a bright flash of light around Ichigo. When then light cleared, Ichigo was holding a small blade. It was pure black, and seemed to radiate power. "Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo recited.

Kensei smirked. "All right then," he said, donning his Hollow Mask. "Come at me."

Ichigo charged at Kensei, his blade raised and ready to be swung...

Flashback End

"Ichigo was amazing. Sure, it was a long fight, but in the back of everyone's minds, they knew Ichigo was going to win. Looking back on it, I think Shuhei knew that as well. That's why, he requested a transfer to Squad 6 to be my brothers lieutenant." Rukia reminisced.

"That's why he transferred?" Akio asked, surprised.

"It's not that he didn't like Ichigo, he just felt that his ideals would clash with Ichigo's. And Brother...I think him and Shuhei are the perfect team." Rukia admitted.

"So after the fight..." Akio began.

"Ichigo became Captain of Squad 9, meanwhile, Renji defeated Rose and took over Squad 3. I eventually transferred to be here." Rukia finished.

"You know, it's funny; Dad actually wanted me in Squad 9, but when you transferred, I ended up in Squad 13 instead." Akio admitted.

Rukia giggled. "I think you two would've made a great team."

Akio grinned. "Not like you guys, the best of friends obviously."

Rukia turned away to hide her disappointment and nodded. "Yeah, friends..."

"To Ichigo!" Orihime raised her glass of tea. "May he enjoy the rest of his vacation."

Uryū, Chad, and Ichigo raised his glass and repeated the toast. The four friends who had been through so many adventures had requested some time alone, much to Keigo's chagrin. It was here, Uryū was going to confront Ichigo over the problem he was hiding from his friends. Something he had informed Chad and Orihime about. "Now then," Uryū began. "Ichigo, I think there's something we need to talk about."

"What would that be?" Ichigo asked.

"Uryū told us that he sensed something was bothering you." Chad explained. "Ichigo we're your friends. Your closest friends. The ones who fought by your side since our invasion of the Soul Society."

"Ichigo, we just want to know the truth." Said Uryū.

"Nothings bothering...okay yes, I've been under a lot of stress from paperwork and Old Man Yama yapping at me, but nothing serious." Ichigo lied.

Uryū looked at him. "The truth." He said seriously.

Ichigo hesitated, could he really lie to his closest friends? He couldn't, not after all they had been through. "All right," he began. "The Seireitei was attacked two days ago."

"What?" Orihime said, shocked. "But how could anyone have gotten past Jidanbō and the other guardians?"

"By disguising themselves as Soul Reapers." Ichigo replied.

"How did they do that?" Uryū asked.

"They were Hollows. They weren't ordinary Hollows, but they weren't Arrancar either. They were some new breed of Hollows with shape-shifting capabilities." Ichigo explained.

"Shape shifters?" Chad repeated.

"I think Yamamoto said the casualties were about 200 dead and twice as many were wounded." Ichigo said sadly.

"How could they come up with an attack like this?" Uryū asked.

"That's what's been on my mind, along with everybody else's. There was simply no way they could come up with an attack without the aid of an Arrancar. They're the only type of Hollow that have the leadership to come up with such a well-planned attack. And the only ones who could do such a thing successfully are the Espada. But they're all dead..."

Orihime squeaked. The others looked at her. "That's not entirely true..." Orihime said quietly.

Ichigo looked at her. "Orihime..."

"I...you know about Tia Hallibel? The one Aizen betrayed." Orihime began.

"Yeah, the one Tōshirō fought." Ichigo remembered.

"She's not dead...neither are her Fracciónes." Orihime admitted. "I healed them."

"What? Why would you do that?" Uryū asked.

"Well...it's just, when I was in Las Noches, Ms. Hallibel was understanding. She was sympathetic because of the history of a male Hollows preference of female targets..." Orihime began.

Flashback: Two years ago

Orihime stood by the prison window in her suite in Las Noches. The doors than opened, she turned around to see a man of average height with a permanent melancholic look. "Ulquiorra." Orihime said.

Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuatra Espada, gave no change to his facial expressions. He simply replied: "You have a visitor. Normally I wouldn't have agreed to this but since she's of a higher rank, I had to allow it. Just be glad it isn't Nnoitra."

He stepped outside and Orihime heard a female voice. "Thank you Ulquiorra.

Tia Hallibel walked inside. Orihime could tell immediately that she wasn't as threatening as Grimmjow or Yammy. "Good afternoon Orihime. I am Tia Hallibel." She said pleasantly.

Orihime looked down at her feet, hiding her blush. "Thank you for using my name," she replied. "Most of the people refer to me as 'girl.' Except Lord Aizen."

Hallibel gave her a look of sympathy. "Yes, I'm quite aware that the men here have not been very polite, except for Ulquiorra of course. He's not as vulgar as the others."

Orihime nodded in agreement. "Orihime, your a woman, the world may be dominated by males but that doesn't mean you don't have rights." Hallibel explained.

Orihime knew this, but she was just so scared of these people, especially the skinny guy who looked like a spoon. The one called Nnoitra. Hallibel placed a hand on her shoulders. "Not many of the men should give you trouble because of Ulquiorra. But if he's not around, come find me or my subordinates, just ask for me."

Hallibel paused before continuing. "Because of my rank as the Tres Espada, most of them have to listen to me. However, I don't think Nnoitra will listen without a beating or two. You don't have to worry about Starrk though. Even though he's the Primera, he's a kind person. And he spends most of his time sleeping. Barragan is to old to be into women. But his Fracciónes are quite unpredictable. I won't be able to help you unless you and I both go to Lord Aizen. Barragan's Fracciónes only listen to him, and Barragan only listens to Lord Aizen. Do you understand?"

Orihime nodded. "Thank you Ms. Hallibel."

Hallibel returned the nod. "If you want to talk again, just ask for me. Tell Ulquiorra he has to agree because it's my order he does so."

"But he's..."

Hallibel shook her head again. "You are a woman Orihime, you have rights too." She repeated.

Hallibel turned and started to walk away. Before she left, she turned her head to face Orihime again. "And one more thing Orihime," Hallibel began. "Ulquiorra wasn't kidding about his comment about Nnoitra. That man is the scum of the earth. Be extra careful if he shows up here, he will try to hurt you, in more ways than one."

"What do you mean..." The horrid truth then hit Orihime.

"Ulquiorra won't let that happen, but still, be careful." Hallibel said, genuinely concerned.

Flashback end

"We never got another chance to talk. You guys attacked Las Noches and Ms. Hallibel left for Karakura." Orihime finished.

Uryū shook his head. "Orihime, I understand what your intentions were, but do you realize what you've done?"

"Uryū..." Ichigo said quietly.

"You saved one of the top ranked Espada, one who obviously isn't interested in peace." Uryū continued.

"Uryū..." Ichigo repeated, his volume increasing.

"And now war is upon the Soul Society again. Because of your act of mercy..."

"Uryū!" Ichigo shouted.

Everyone turned to Ichigo. "That's not helping. Hallibel was nice to Orihime, you would've done the same in her situation."

Uryū hung his head in shame. "And besides," Ichigo continued. "We don't know if it was actually Hallibel. It could've been anybody else...to tell you the truth, I never really confirmed Grimmjow's death. I just said he was dead, I never really knew if he was or not."

Uryū gave him a look that said 'seriously.' "You might want to tell Yamamoto this." He said condescendingly.

Ichigo glared at Uryū. "Yeah maybe I should." He said sarcastically.

Tia twirled around, showing both front and back of her new dress to Benito. "Well?" She said.

Benito kissed her cheek. "A dress fit for a queen. Thank you for agreeing to this Tia, I know how much you hate embracing your feminine side."

Tia turned around and smirked. "Well it's not like I could've said no Your Majesty."

Tia was shocked by her tone of voice. But she shouldn't be surprised. For some reason, that handsome man before her was able to change her into a much more open person, time and time again. Tia was sure it was because of some of Benito's better qualities. His patience, and his understanding

The Arrancar that were going to invade the Soul Society had been chosen, prompting Benito to plan a rally to, as he put it, rouse the people. Of course, unlike Aizen, Benito had wanted them to keep things formal and requested that everyone dressed formally rather than the standard Arrancar uniform, much to Grimmjow's displeasure. Luckily, the new King of Hueco Mundo had planned ahead and had outfits, that were similar to a humans formal night, designed. "Now you go ahead, I'll catch up to you." Benito said sweetly.

Hallibel nodded and walked out of the bedchamber she shared with Benito. She then saw a familiar face leaning against a pillar. A tall, tanned girl with blonde hair that reached the small of her back. "You truly are lucky, Tia. His Highness could've had any woman yet he specifically asked for you." She said.

Hallibel shouldn't have been surprised to see her again because she had been under Benito's protection, but she still couldn't believe it. "Palmira..."

Palmira Hallibel grinned. "You are lucky indeed sister. Tell me, have you two 'enjoyed' each other yet?"

Hallibel rolled her eyes in disgust. Granted, she did plan to 'enjoy' Benito, but Palmira, sister or not, had no right to ask her that. Saying nothing, she simply walked past her sister. Palmira, of course, did not give up. "Aww, come on Tia, it's a simple yes or no question." Palmira pressed on.

Hallibel did not reply, she just kept walking. Honestly, after all these years that's the kind of hello she gives me? Hallibel thought disappointedly.

When Hallibel got to the balcony, she was greeted with a wave from Grimmjow and a nod from Fielhombre and Tesla. She then took her seat next to Cortez Orgulloso. She then looked across to see the chosen six Arrancar. A tall man with slicked back black hair and had a Hollow mask that seemed to be a horned helmet. An African American woman with really short hair and purple eyeliner. A fat man with spiked brown hair. A skinny man with a shoulder length red hair and a hollow mask that seemed to be an eyepatch. A short man with a buzz cut and a hollow mask in the shape of a top hat. The last one was an incredibly wiry man with a scruffily brown beard. Hallibel wasn't one to judge people off of appearances, so she simply trusted the Generals judgement.

Benito then entered, he was wearing a marvelous white suit, it reminded Hallibel of the suit Aizen wore during his tenure as King of Hueco Mundo. She then looked out at the crowd, there were thousands, all waiting to hear their new leader speak. Benito then stood at the front and cleared his throat. "Greetings, brothers and sisters, I am Benito Muerta, your king. However, today I do not come to you as your king, I come to you as a fellow Arrancar. One who is tired of living under the tyranny of the Soul Society!"

Benito got several cheers in response. This egged him on. "What gives them the right to say that they're in charge? What gives them the right to give those pathetic creatures called humans a chance to live? I'll tell you one thing, it doesn't"

More cheers, Benito was now getting excited. "A long time ago, it was decided that we were the losers and the Soul Reapers were the winners. Too long I've had to live with that, too long I've had to watch fellow Hollows die at the hands of those self-righteous bastards! I say, it's time we changed course!"

The cheers were becoming deafening now. "Together, we will change our fate. Together, we will create a new world! A world ruled by Hollows! A world, where you can eat those humans without the interference of the Soul Society!"

Hallibel's ears were starting to go numb from the cheering. "So, who will join me? Who will become a part of our new army: Los Retazos. Who wants to become part of the new world?"

Grimmjow was now on his feet, cheering in approval. "And it begins tonight, as these six brave Arrancar lead an army of Menos into the Soul Society. Ladies and Gentleman, the creation of our Utopia, begins today!"

A.N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. And do leave reviews. Criticism is appreciated but constructive criticism only! ND2014 signing off (again)


	7. Chapter 7: La Primera Seis

A.N: I do not own Bleach

Chapter 7: La Primera Seis

Benito walked down the halls, Tesla walked beside him intently. The group of Arrancar, dubbed: La Primera Seis by Benito, followed the two men. They then came to an empty room with six hastily placed chairs, lined up in a row. "Have a seat." Benito gestured.

Las Primera Seis followed the order, Benito smiled at each of them. "As you all know, my generals believe, that out of all the Arrancar, you are among the strongest. You should be honored that they think that." He explained.

LasPrimera Seis nodded in agreement. "Therefore, I trust you six enough to believe that your worthy enough to do a little something extra." Benito continued.

Benito turned to Tesla. "Do you have the cards?"

Tesla nodded and handed 12 cards to Benito, Benito held them out to each of them. "These 12 cards are 12 of the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads. None of you have to worry about the Head Captain. I will handle him myself when the time comes. As for the other 12, each of you pick a card at random. The captain on that card is your primary target. As the Menos distract the Soul Reapers, you are all to seek out your target and kill him or her, as well as anyone who gets in your way. Understood?" He explained.

The six nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty." They said in unison.

Benito nodded back. "Very well then, pick a card."

Each took turns picking out a card. Benito couldn't help but notice certain reactions. The Arrancar with the horn-helmet grunted in surprise, and then started chuckling. The fat man seemed to ogle his pictures. The African American woman blinked in surprise. Then short man in the top hat started to chuckled. Benito raised an eyebrow at the six of them. "Do not underestimate these people, they are captains, and therefore, incredibly powerful." Benito reminded them. "We don't want to end up like Aizen, do we?"

The Arrancar shook their heads. "No sir."

Benito looked at them. "Then get ready, you're leaving in a few hours."

Squad 2 Captain Soifon walked through the barracks, visibly angry (as usual). And if there was one thing that was certain, it was Ōmaeda again. "Ōmaeda!" She screamed. "Get your fat ass out of your room right now!"

Marechiyo Ōmaeda had become rather secluded since his defeat at Akio Yamamoto's hands. It certainly didn't help that Soul Reapers everywhere had named the match: The Great One-Sided Fight. Even his own squad had started to mock him. And he always thought his squad loved him. He used his own money to put heated floors into the barracks for crying out loud. And to make matters worse, Soifon had become even worse. She used to just drag him out of bed or out of kitchen. But now, she dragged him everywhere. Soifon swore to herself, one day she was going to kill that boy, son of the Head Captain or not. Why? Because Akio Yamamoto had made her lieutenant even more useless than he already was.

Ōmaeda lumbered out of his room, his face strewn with crumbs from the rice crackers he enjoyed so much. His breath smelled like alcohol as well. This angered Soifon even more. That meant he was sneaking out at night and getting drunk, and Soifon forbade the consumption of alcohol. She always thought that alcohol was nothing more than a distraction, an argument that did have some validity.

"What is it Captain?" He muttered.

Ōmaeda's 'disrespectful' tone added to Soifon's anger. "Care to explain to me why I am doing even more of your paperwork than usual?" She asked.

Ōmaeda shrugged. "Because I haven't been doing it."

Soifon kicked him in the gut. "Idiot! And why is it that suddenly I have to run the entire squad? Isn't it also the lieutenants responsibility to assist the captain in all affairs regarding the squad?"

Ōmaeda shrugged again. "I guess."

Soifon kicked him again. "Then get moving, we have a long day ahead of us."

Ōmaeda grumbled. Honestly, the uptight and dwarfish woman had no idea what he was going through. He had been undeservingly humiliated by a pretentious bastard who had marched into the Seireitei thinking he was better than everyone else. At least, that was how he saw it in his mind. In reality, Ōmaeda was too pompous to admit that Akio was courteous enough to get a medic from Squad 4 to tend to the injured shoulder he had received from Akio's Kaminari. Of course, nobody bothered to call him out on his childish behavior. Either because they knew how powerful Ōmaeda's family was. Or they were simply too in awe of the younger Yamamoto's fighting skill.

As Soifon explained to Ōmaeda the days agenda, one thing crossed her mind that admittedly made her a little happy. At least the beat down Ōmaeda received from Akio had shut him up for the time being. Oh well, it was time to head down to Squad 10 and give Hitsugaya a piece of her mind for not keeping a better watch on his lieutenant. After all, it was obvious that the resident alcoholic of the Soul Society was responsible. Normally she would've respected Kyōraku, but Lt. Ise always keeps a good eye on him.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya was unhappy to say the least. Last night, his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, had taken several Soul Reapers out for a night of booze and partying to celebrate their victory over the shape shifters. Everything went well until Captain Soifon found out when she discovered a hungover Ōmaeda. The woman had marched down to his office and started screaming at him for not keeping tabs on his lieutenant. While the child prodigy did agree that Rangiku had a lot of problems, Soifon should've started screaming at her, not him. "Damn Soul Reaper Women's Association, they're all buddies because of that group." Hitsugaya groaned, remembering that Rangiku and Soifon were both part of the group.

Hitsugaya then got out of his chair and walked towards the sofa. There laid the sleeping, voluptuous beauty known as Rangiku Matsumoto. She had become quite famous in the Seireitei for her humongous breasts and curvy figure. Tōshirō was a romantic at heart, and had always believed in saving himself for marriage. That was another thing he couldn't stand about Rangiku, he was quite confident that she wasn't a virgin, in spite of her feelings for the deceased ex-captain, Gin Ichimaru.

"Wake up!" He screamed.

Rangiku toppled out of the sofa, squealing in surprise. She then got up and rubbed her head, pouting at her captain. "Captain," she groaned. "You should know it's better not to wake someone up like that. Especially when she has a hangover."

"Do you have any idea how much heat I had to take from Captain Soifon for you getting Ōmaeda drunk?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Soifon came down here?" Rangiku asked, surprised.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said, calming down.

Rangiku paused for a moment. She then spoke again, disappointed. "I can't believe she didn't say hi."

Hitsugaya's anger resurfaced again. "Rangiku!"

Rangiku winced at her captain's tone. "What?"

Hitsugaya took a deep breath. "Why do you drink?" He asked.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you get so personal?"

Hitsugaya sighed, she was right. "Your right, I'm sorry." he admitted. "I've just been under so much stress since the shape shifter incident. And now the Head Captain is talking about another war."

Rangiku looked surprised. "Since when are you stressed by that?" She asked. "I mean, you've always been..."

"...The most levelheaded captain." Hitsugaya finished.

Rangiku nodded. "Well, do you think I enjoy war? Believe me, I don't, especially after the last fight." Hitsugaya admitted.

Rangiku knew what he was talking about. It was well known that during the Winter War, Squad 5 Lieutenant Momo Hinamori was stabbed on accident by Hitsugaya. It had been a result of Aizen's hypnosis-inducing Zanpakutō, Kyōka Sūigetsu. Which had put Hitsugaya under the illusion that he was stabbing Aizen. Instead, he had stabbed Momo, his childhood friend (and secret crush). "Well hey, if we beat Aizen, I'm sure we can take whoever's coming at us this time." Rangiku said in her usual optimistic tone.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No, Ichigo beat Aizen. The rest of us got our asses kicked." He said solemnly.

Now Rangiku was starting to understand, Hitsugaya was going through a phase of hopelessness and uselessness. Rangiku opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. "Just get to work on that paperwork." He muttered.

She nodded. "Yes Captain."

Ichigo marched out of the restaurant, clearly worried about his current problem and what is going to be the Soul Society's problem. Have to get back. He thought. Have to warn them.

He then reached into his pocket, hoping to pull out his communicator, his one method of communication with the Seireitei. Unfortunately for the Squad 9 Captain, it wasn't in his pocket. Then he remembered, he left it in his old room. "Oh...my...God..." Ichigo said in disbelief.

Orihime ran out of the restaurant. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" She asked, worried.

"I've got to get back to the Soul Society. We've got a serious problem!" Ichigo said, clearly stressed.

Ichigo ran in the direction home was. Orihime ran after him. Uryū and Chad followed.

Soifon took a deep breath and looked at fifteen members of the Punishment Force. She then looked at the one next to her. She had divided up the Punishment Force into groups of sixteen and had them fight in an elimination tournament. "Now tell me, why did we do this? It seems pointless, doesn't it?" She asked.

The fifteen did not reply. They all knew Soifon's habits. Whatever they did or said, they would get screamed at. They learned that silence was the best thing. "Well I'll tell you why: This simulation is meant to give you the feeling of what a life or death one on one battle is like." Soifon explained.

She then glared at them. "If this were a real situation, you would all be dead." She said bluntly.

The fifteen of them looked down in shame. She then turned to the man next to her. "Hirano congrats, you lived. I will not consider you to be useless for the time being." Soifon said to him.

Hirano nodded. "Yes Captain."

Soifon clapped her hands together. "Okay people, hit the showers."

The sixteen ninja's bowed and ran off. Soifon then heard a very familiar voice. "Nice to see you're using some of my methods Soifon."

Soifon turned and nearly fell backwards in shock. Standing in front of her was a dark-skinned, purple haired, buxom woman. She was wearing her usual black attire, brightened by her yellow jacket. "L-Lady Yoruichi..." Soifon stammered, bowing.

Yoruichi Shihōin was the former Captain of Squad 2 and former leader of the Punishment Force. She was also the former princess of the Shihōin Clan. And to top it all off, she was Soifon's former mentor, and her idol. "The old sixteen-man elimination tournament," Yoruichi reminisced. "I remember you won every one you participated in."

"All in your name M'Lady." Soifon said respectfully.

Yoruichi gestured to the sidewalk. "Take a walk with me my little bee."

Soifon almost shot onto her feet. "I would be honored, Lady Yoruichi."

Within minutes, Soifon had Ōmaeda and the third seat in charge of the training. Although, she gave more power to the third seat due to Ōmaeda's emotional state. However, at the moment, she didn't care. She hadn't seen her mistress since she had recovered from her injuries from the Winter War. "So, how've you been?" Yoruichi asked.

"That's not important, how are you Lady Yoruichi?" Soifon asked.

Yoruichi chuckled. Same old Soifon. She thought.

"I've been pretty good. I've been either down at the Shiba house or down at Kisuke's shop relaxing." Yoruichi replied.

"Has that worm of a man been treating you well?" Soifon asked disgustedly.

Yoruichi chuckled, remembering all the times she watched Soifon scream at and abuse Urahara. "Kisuke's always treated me well, give him a bit more credit." Yoruichi said smirking.

Soifon shook her head. "He's a pig." She insisted. "You should've just came here instead. I would've gladly taken you in. Now that Head Captain Yamamoto has relaxed the terms of your exile."

Yoruichi chuckled. But there was something else she was curious about. "So tell me, is it true?"

Soifon raised an eyebrow. "What's true?"

"The Head Captain's son has become the Seireitei's newest celebrity? I hear he's been groomed to be Old Man Yama's replacement." Yoruichi said, practically reciting it.

"Yes, he gave Ōmaeda quite the beating his first day on the job." Soifon remembered.

Yoruichi was even more curious. "Tell me, how powerful is the little celebrity?"

Soifon shrugged. "I only saw him beat Ōmaeda, and that's not saying much. But his spiritual pressure was off the charts."

Yoruichi then got a sly look in her eyes. "Is he handsome?" She asked lowly.

Soifon was shocked. "Why are you asking me if Akio's handsome?"

The Flash Goddess raised an eyebrow. "You bothered remembering his name?"

"It's hard to forget someone with that much power." Soifon admitted.

Soifon looked at her idol. "But you still haven't answered my question ma'am." She said.

"Oh, just curious." Yoruichi said in a cutesy tone. "If my experience with Ichigo has taught me anything, powerful men, are usually quite handsome. And I would love to spend some time with him, especially since Ichigo isn't interested."

"Lady Yoruichi!" Soifon said in disbelief. "That is incredibly vulgar!"

"Or instead I could talk to Akio and set you two up instead." Yoruichi joked.

Soifon rolled her eyes. "Men are all the same." She then remembered Ōmaeda. "Especially rich ones. They're all pigs."

Yoruichi chuckled. "I hear he's a pretty nice guy."

Soifon rolled her eyes again. Then something crossed her mind. "And what do you mean about your 'experience with Ichigo,' you don't mean Kurosaki do you?" She asked, suddenly fearing the worst.

Yoruichi batted her eyelashes at her former pupil. "Of course I mean Ichigo Kurosaki. And what I mean, my little bee, is that I showed Ichigo the goods once or twice." Yoruichi said, pointing at her chest.

Soifon got a murderous look in her eyes. "He looked didn't he?" She asked.

Yoruichi laughed. "Of course he did, it's hard not to notice this body. Oh you should've seen him freak out Soifon, it was so cute."

As Yoruichi went on about the times she flashed Ichigo, Soifon was planning murder in her head. Ichigo Kurosaki, you will pay for looking at Lady Yoruichi's body. Soifon thought.

Yamamoto took a sip of his tea. He then looked across the room to see Chōjirō Sasakibe with his group, drinking their Western tea. Yamamoto rolled his eyes. Honestly, what was so great about the West? It was the East that had more tradition. It was the East that had more culture. Yet Sasakibe continued to insist on decorating his office with Western-themed decor, holding tea sessions that had tea from Europe, rather than Asia, and if there was one thing that Yamamoto couldn't stand was that Sasakibe insisted on playing Western music. It tortured Yamamoto to have to sit in his office and listen to Sasakibe's records blast those horrible songs from next door. Songs that were played by what was apparently known as the violin, or the clarinet, or the trumpet. Sasakibe had been his lieutenant for as long as he could remember. And he still got annoyed with Sasakibe's love of Western 'culture.'

Yamamoto sighed. If that wasn't bad enough, Akio disappeared in the Seireitei. He knew this because Kenpachi Zaraki had marched down to his home and demanded that Akio fight him. Yamamoto was then forced to admit that he had no clue where his own son was. So Zaraki marched off to hunt him down, despite Yamamoto's insistence that he didn't. "I cannot wait for retirement." Yamamoto thought.

A Soul Reaper that was participating in Yamamoto's tea session spoke up. "Did you say something sir?" He asked.

"It's nothing." Yamamoto replied. "Just enjoy your tea Takagi."

Several spots in the sky then opened up, revealing dark spaces. Inside, horrific, gigantic creatures with pointed noses and black bodies emerged. Yamamoto looked visibly worried. "Menos Grandes." He said, worried.

The Menos were the most powerful group of Hollows, behind the Arrancar. Luckily these were Gillians, the most basic Menos. Still powerful, but at least they weren't Vasto Lordes. The Soul Reaper known as Takagi looked at Yamamoto. "The barrier should protect us, right?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "Not from that many. If they combine their cero's the barrier will collapse."

Red energy then started to form at the maws of the Gillians. "That seems to be what their doing." Sasakibe said, eyes widening.

"Very well then, all of you to your battle stations, this threat must be dealt with." Yamamoto ordered.

Cortez Orgulloso watched as the combined cero attack caused the barrier to collapse. Such arrogance, he thought. They never thought they were going to have to deal with more than ten Menos. There are only a hundred, at least.

The general then turned to La Primera Seis. All of them looked eager and ready to fight. "All right!" He began. "The Gillians have done their part, now it is your turn. Remember, His Majesty has given you specific targets, six Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Make no mistake they will be incredibly powerful. And you will face some resistance getting to them. Just kill both the captains and that resistance."

He then turned to each Arrancar. Starting with the man with the top hat. "Gabriel..."

The man with the horn-helmet. "Adalberto..."

The African American woman. "Felicia..."

The fat man with spiked hair. "Gonzalo..."

The man with shoulder-length red hair. "Hipolito..."

And finally, the wiry man with the scruffily beard. "Idelfonso..."

Cortez smiled. "Good hunting everyone."

A.N: Review, review, review. But constructive criticism only! ND2014 signing off.


	8. Chapter 8: Of Ribbons and Moths

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Chapter 8: Of Ribbons and Moths

Akio Yamamoto felt it shortly after the Gillians destroyed the barrier. Six incredibly powerful spiritual pressures. He thought. There was a seventh, but now it's gone. This is bad, I'm getting the feeling that the Gillians aren't the actual attack, but something worse.

Rukia Kuchiki looked at him, an equal amount of fear in her eyes. "You felt it too?" She asked.

Akio nodded. "Lets go." Was all he could say.

And with that, the two lieutenants ran out of the office and out the door of the Squad 9 Barracks.

The Arrancar known as Felicia shot out of the sky and gracefully landed on the roof of a building. She smirked as she watched several Soul Reapers surround the building. She then heard one call out. "Give yourself up, or we will have to use force."

Felicia smirked. "I want you guys to use force," she said quietly. "It's much more fun that way."

Felicia then held up her palm. "Now scream for me boys. I wanna hear you all scream." She said, as red energy started to form at her palm.

"Stop her!"A Soul Reaper shouted. "She's charging a cero!"

"Too late boys, game over." She said, grinning.

Felicia then threw the cero pitcher-style. The cero hit the ground, blowing the Soul Reapers away. When the dust cleared, she saw that none of them had been killed. "How disappointing." She said, pouting.

Felicia sighed, stretching her arms out. She then brought out the card that Benito Muerta gave to her. "Okay...my target is a Mr. Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of Squad 8. Wields one of the only two dual-Zanpakutō in the Soul Society. This guy sounds like fun." Felicia smirked.

Felicia then started leaping across the buildings, planning all the things she was going to do to Shunsūi Kyōraku when she found him.

Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai walked down the streets together in perfect sync, their lieutenants, Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi walked intently behind them. "I take it you sensed that as well Renji?" Byakuya asked.

Renji nodded. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Byakuya couldn't help but smile inside. Renji was still the same fiery man he was when he was his lieutenant in Squad 6. The four men then saw something that sickened them to the very core. It was the bodies of several Soul Reapers lying it what could practically be defined as a trail. Not hesitating, Renji and Izuru ran to check on them. In a few seconds, Renji heard Izuru call out. "Sir, most of them are alive, but they're in pretty bad shape."

Renji nodded as he checked his fallen comrades. "Same with these guys." He said.

Renji turned to Byakuya and Shuhei. "We have to get some guys from Squad 4 down here, we can still save them."

"How noble."

The four Soul Reapers turned to see the Arrancar's Hipolito and Idelfonso standing among the wounded. "There's a battle going on, and you're worried about a few wounded losers." Hipolito continued mockingly.

Idelfonso chuckled and then spoke in a raspy voice. "Looks like we lucked out, eh Hipolito?" He asked

Hipolito nodded. "Yep, just remember to stick with your guy Idel'. The red, pineapple-guy is mine." He said, pointing at Renji.

A vein popped out of Renji's forehead. "Pineapple..."

"Calm yourself, Renji." Byakuya said sternly.

Renji sighed and took a deep breath. He then spoke to Hipolito. "Can we at least take the fight somewhere else?"

Hipolito nodded. "It doesn't matter to me, I'm still going to kill you in the end anyway."

Renji glared at him. "We'll see."

The two then disappeared. Byakuya then looked at Shuhei and Izuru. "I will be taking this fight to another area as well. You two help the wounded." He ordered.

Shuhei and Izuru bowed. "Yes, Captain Kuchiki." They said in unison.

Byakuya then turned to Idelfonso. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Idelfonso laughed. "I'm always ready Captain." He replied.

The two disappeared as well. Shuhei turned to Izuru. "They can take care of themselves, lets just worry about these men here." He said.

Izuru nodded. "Right."

Nemu Kurotuschi watched as her 'father' stepped out of his office. "Master Mayuri?" Nemu inquired.

Kurotsuchi looked at her. "What is it girl?"

Nemu gestured to the surface. "Sir, shouldn't you go up there and assist them?" She asked.

Kurotsuchi shook his head. "It's not like I could get much research out of something bigger than my lab. This is the other twelve captains problem, not mine."

As loyal as she was to her father, Nemu couldn't help but disagree. She knew he would take a lot of heat if he purposely missed the fight. Men like Kurosaki or Komamura would make sure of that.

Gonzalo looked at the picture of Squad 4 Retsu Unohana as he lumbered down the streets. "So pretty..." he muttered.

"Freeze!"

Gonzalo looked across to see a group of Soul Reapers blocking his path. One then started talking into a Hell Butterfly. "This is the seventeenth defense unit of Squad 10, we've spotted an intruder." He said.

Gonzalo got a demented look in his eyes. "Get out of my way!" He shouted.

Each Soul Reaper stood their ground, clutching their Zanpakutō. Gonzalo grinned. "Okay then." He said lowly.

Gonzalo then started punching the air. Green balls of energy shot out of his fists. They were Balla's, Hollow bullets that weren't as powerful as cero's, but incredibly fast. "Stand your ground!" The leader said. "Stand your ground!"

"Well!" Felicia demanded. "Are you from Squad 8, or not?"

The wounded man had blood on his head. He coughed a few times before replying. "Squad 6 actually."

Felicia groaned, she could not catch a break. She had started hunting for a Soul Reaper from Squad 8, thinking he or she could lead her to the captain. But so far, she was having no luck. "Do you at least know where I can find the Squad 8 Barracks?" She asked.

The man shook his head, she could tell he was lying. Felicia tightened her grip on his throat. "How about tell me and I won't have to kill you?" Felicia asked innocently, but demonically.

The man nodded. "It's straight ahead from here." He choked out.

Felicia smiled. "Good boy."

Felicia threw the man aside and used sonido to speed her progress.

Shunsui Kyōraku had developed a reputation for being a guy who could sleep through anything. He knew this as well as everyone else and took advantage of it, much to the annoyance of his lieutenant, a much more serious individual. This was the case right now as a woman of average height with glasses and brown hair that was wrapped into a ponytail gently shook the Squad 8 Captain. "Captain Kyōraku," she muttered into his ear. "Captain Kyōraku, wake up."

Kyōraku muttered in his sleep. "Not now Nanao."

Nanao Ise groaned in annoyance. "Why can't he take a situation like this seriously?" She asked herself.

Knowing she couldn't do anything else, Nanao simply left Kyōraku to his own device. She walked down the halls of the barracks. "I guess the squad's mine until he wakes up." Nanao said to herself.

She then heard the screaming. She ran towards the window to see Arrancar cutting down two members of her squad. Not hesitating, Nanao leapt out the window to enter the fray.

Felicia saw the Soul Reaper jump from the window. She then watched as several members of Squad 8 surrounded her. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed dramatically. "My, my, trying to trap me?"

"Don't move!" Shouted a stern female voice.

Felicia turned to the source to see Nanao walking towards her. "You're not Captain Kyōraku." She said, clearly disappointed.

Nanao froze. "How do you know my captains name?" She demanded.

Felicia shrugged. "Pass." She said mockingly.

Nanao was now worried. How could she know my captains name? Could there be more traitors within the Soul Society. She thought.

Nanao quickly shook the thought away. Right now, she had to worry about the enemy before her. "I am Squad 8 Lieutenant Nanao Ise," she introduced. "State your name, intruder."

Felicia sighed. "Very well."

Felicia gestured to herself. "I am Arrancar 76, Felicia Veneno. I am here to kill your captain. Please get out of the way and you won't get hurt."

Nanao glared at Felicia. "Sorry Ms. Veneno, that is something I simply cannot allow."

Felicia sighed dramatically again. "Oh well, I guess a lieutenant is good practice." She said, drawing her Zanpakutō.

Nanao drew her Zanpakutō. "Remember everyone, if we fight her together we can beat her!" She shouted.

The Soul Reapers from Squad 8 charged Felicia together. Felicia simply parried each strike, clearly not taking the fight seriously. Nanao then swung at her and Felicia blocked her as well. Felicia grinned at her. "Come on!" Felicia said dramatically. "Is that really the best you guys can do?"

Nanao glared at her opponent and jumped back. She then charged and swung again and again. Felicia had to admit, she was pretty good. Nanao had managed to knock her off balance a few times, but had failed to do any real damage.

Nanao then jumped back again and raised her non-sword hand. "Hado 33! Shakahou!" She shouted.

A ball of fire shot out of her palm. Felicia simply sighed and cut through the flame with her Zanpakutō. She the found herself surrounded by smoke. However, when the smoke cleared, she saw Nanao preparing a strike. "Crap!" She shouted, jumping back.

While Felicia managed to avoid any lethal damage. Nanao had managed to cut her across the chest. It wasn't deep, but it was sure as hell going to leave a mark. Felicia panted, clutching the wound. She then gave Nanao a murderous look. "You bitch." She spat. "You're going to pay for that."

Felicia then held her Zanpakutō out to the side. "Soar," she said venomously. "Mortal Polilla!"

Smoke surrounded the Arrancar. Nanao squinted, trying to get a look at her opponent. Something then shot out of the smoke. In a split second, Nanao found herself being held up in the air. She was then violently thrown to the roof of a building. Luckily, Nanao managed to get her footing. She looked up to see Felicia in her Resurrección, the released form of an Arrancar's Zanpakutō. She had wings like a moth and seemed to have strange, yet colorful designs all over her body. "Tell me, Lt. Ise, are you frightened?" She asked.

Nanao took a moment to answer, for her eyes were still glued to the strange designs. "To tell you the truth," she began. "I'm actually a little disgusted."

Felicia raised an eyebrow at her foe. "Disgusted." She repeated.

Nanao nodded. "You honestly look like someone glued wings onto your sides and then threw paint all over your body."

Felicia was now starting to get angry. "Excuse me?"

Nanao shrugged. "I don't usually bother giving people fashion advice, but you did ask me how I felt at the moment."

Felicia glared at Nanao. "I'll cut your damn mouth off!" She screamed.

Felicia flew at Nanao. Realizing she couldn't block something with that much force, Nanao simply jumped out of the way. However, she noticed something horrifying. Felicia's right wing had cut off a part of her sleeves. Felicia grinned maniacally at Nanao once she stopped. "So, you noticed?" She asked mockingly. "My Resurrección's wings can cut through anything."

Nanao groaned. Wonderful. She thought sarcastically.

Felicia laughed. "You should give up now. It's obvious you have no chance."

Nanao grimaced. I don't have a choice. She thought. I hate doing it, but I don't have a choice.

Nanao shook her head. "I don't agree." She said simply.

Nanao took a deep breath and pointed her Zanpakutō at Felicia. "Spin, Dansu no Tatsumaki!" She shouted.

Wind enveloped Nanao's Zanpakutō. When it cleared, a long, silver ribbon was in its place. "A ribbon?" Felicia said in disbelief.

Nanao sighed. "Yeah," she began. "I've always hated using Dansu no Tatsumaki because of its shikai. As powerful as it is, it's form makes me feel more girlish than I want to be."

Felicia glared at her. "Idiot! You should embrace your feminine side. Especially when it has power like that!"

Nanao smirked and started twirling Dansu no Tatsumaki. "Maybe your right, but I can promise you this Arrancar: You won't think of this Zanpakutō as very feminine once you see its true power."

Felicia grinned. "Think you can back up that claim Lt. Ise?"

Nanao nodded. "I know I can."

Felicia charged Nanao, screaming wildly. Nanao whipped the ribbon in the direction of her foe, creating a tornado. Felicia was moving too fast to dodge and was blown backwards into the wall of another building. Felicia recovered quickly and returned to the building Nanao was on. "Want me to explain?" Nanao asked.

Felicia glared at her, but said nothing. Nanao took this as a sign to continue and began. "Dansu no Tatsumaki is a wind-type Zanpakutō. In fact, I believe it is one of the few in existence at the moment. See, it's main power is creating winds that are as if not more powerful then a tornado's winds or a hurricane's winds. Even the largest man would be blown away." Nanao explained.

Nanao looked at Felicia's wings. "Considering your wings, I'd say as long as I keep using the wind, you can't come close to me. This battle is mine." Nanao continued.

Felicia glared at her. "Don't you dare," she said dangerously. "Don't you dare declare yourself the winner already! This battle is far from over!"

Felicia charged Nanao again. Nanao simply sighed. "It is though."

Nanao used flash step to dodge Felicia's attack and then started twirling Dansu no Tatsumaki. "Kaze no Sakugen!" She shouted.

Winds shot out of the ribbon again, but these ones seemed different. They seemed to surround Felicia. Felicia then found herself lifted into the air. "W-what?" She babbled.

She then felt a searing pain across several different parts of her body. She then looked to see the winds slashing her. Meanwhile, Nanao listened to her screams from outside. "Dansu no Tatsumaki's special ability is Kaze no Sakugen. It releases winds so powerful, it can cut you into pieces. Giving you an incredibly painful end." She explained.

From different parts of the Seireitei, the remaining members of La Primera Seis sensed their comrade's distress. Hipolito grimaced but then heard his opponent shout out. "Roar, Zabimaru!"

Hipolito raised his Zanpakutō and blocked Renji's Shikai. Dammit, he thought. I cannot worry about that weakling right now.

Idelfonso had the same thought on his mind as he continued his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki. It is of no consequence. He thought.

Gonzalo simply sighed and continued walking to Squad 4. "Oh well. Poor, poor Felicia." Gonzalo said simply.

Adalberto groaned in annoyance. "That idiot, she begs General Orgulloso to pick her over all the other worthy candidates and she gets herself killed, just like that."

Gabriel chuckled lightly. "Just as I predicted. If anyone was going to die, it was going to be her."

Meanwhile, Nanao watched as the winds cleared. What she saw disgusted her to say the least, another reason why she hated using her Zanpakutō's Shikai, it always left such a mess. What had once been Felecia Veneno was now a bloody heap of slashes. The body of the Arrancar fell to the roof, dead. Nanao sighed. "Oh well, I guess it's time to see if Captain Kyōraku has woken up yet.

Nanao then jumped from roof to roof back to the Squad 8 Barracks. she then saw Kyōraku walk out of the barracks yawning. She walked up to him. "Captain Kyōraku, did you have a nice nap?" Nanao asked condescendingly.

Kyōraku smiled. "I was, until I felt a rise in your spiritual pressure. Did you release your Zanpakutō?"

Nanao nodded. "You should use it more often you know." Kyōraku continued. "The ribbon makes you look more feminine."

Nanao was instantly reminded of what Felicia said. She simply breathed deeply, trying to control her anger and walked past Kyōraku.

Gonzalo lumbered down the streets. "I hope I'm close to Squad 4," he said to himself. "I'm getting tired from all this walking."

Gonzalo then turned a corner to find Lt. Sasakibe blocking his path. Gonzalo looked visibly annoyed at this. "Who the hell are you?" Gonzalo asked.

Sasakibe glared at his foe. "I am Squad 1 Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe..." He began.

Sasakibe raised his Zanpakutō. "...And I am here to destroy you, Arrancar!"

A.N: All right! Cliffhanger! Up next, Sasakibe vs. Gonzalo!


	9. Chapter 9: A Lieutenants Loyalty

A.N: First off, I really appreciate the reviews I've been getting so far. It's been very encouraging to hear that people like my story so far. Second, it seems I made an error in Kido in the previous chapter. Shakahou is Hado 31, not Hado 33 (my bad). Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 9: A Lieutenants Loyalty

Chōjirō Sasakibe stared down his opponent, Gonzalo did the same on the other side of their battlefield. "Get out of my way old man!" Gonzalo growled. "I'm not here to waste my time with a lieutenant."

Sasakibe raised an eyebrow. "Is that right? Then what are you here for Arrancar?"

Sasakibe was smart, he knew a gullible man we saw one. Therefore, he knew for a fact he could get some information out of the Arrancar that stood before him. He just had to be really careful at the moment.

Gonzalo, not realizing he was being tricked into giving out information, grinned maniacally at Sasakibe. "It was our assignment," he began. "The six of us were assigned to one of your captains to kill. Unfortunately, one of our own got herself killed."

"I see," Sasakibe said. "And which captain are you after?"

"The pretty captain," Gonzalo replied. "Captain Unohana."

Sasakibe paused for a moment. He then started laughing. Gonzalo was confused by this notion. "Why're you laughing old man?" Gonzalo asked.

Sasakibe calmed down, but still chuckled lightly. "Forgive me," he said. "But do you realize that your assigned target is a woman who is not as she appears? Several captains are afraid of her. Even some of the members of Squad 11 fear her. You wouldn't last long against her, if what the Head Captain told me about her is true."

Gonzalo glared at Sasakibe. "You're starting to piss me off old man! Stop doing that or I'm going to rip you apart!"

Sasakibe had to act quickly. "But wouldn't your leader get angry if you were distracted by me?"

Gonzalo shook his head. "Not at all. The new king-guy said we could kill anyone who got in our way."

Sasakibe was perplexed. This man's intelligence was incredibly low. Oh well, at least he found out that there was a new king in Hueco Mundo. The only question was who was it? Gonzalo, ignoring the fact that Sasakibe was in deep thought at the moment, drew his Zanpakutō. "In other words, I can just kill you now and go after Unohana! Get ready to die old man!" He shouted.

Sasakibe drew his Zanpakutō, ready to fight.

Gabriel leapt from roof to roof in a rather flamboyant manner. "Where are you?" He asked out loud. "Where are you?"

Gabriel continued leaping, firing cero's at Soul Reapers attempting to get the jump on him. "Where are you?" He kept repeating.

He then reached a building that had the kanji symbol of the number line. He then looked at his card. On it was a headshot of Ichigo Kurosaki. "Hmm, well this obviously has to be the Squad 9 Barracks. And that means, the Captain of Squad 9 has to be here." He thought.

He then heard a woman clear her throat. He turned around to see Rukia Kuchiki standing behind him with a murderous intent in her eyes. "What do you want with Ichigo?" She asked.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you a friend of his?"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm his lieutenant."

Gabriel was now even more interested. "Your the lieutenant? Well then, care to tell me where Captain Ichigo is?" He asked.

Rukia smiled. "Sorry to say, but he's out on vacation at the moment."

Gabriel looked angry for a second, thinking Rukia was lying. He soon realized that she wasn't. He then gave her a sadistic grin. "Very well then, I suppose, being the lieutenant, you will be a good replacement..." He began.

Gabriel drew his Zanpakutō. "...So allow me to introduce myself. I am Arrancar 52, Gabriel Fortunato. It is a pleasure to meet you my dear."

Rukia Kuchiki drew her own Zanpakutō. "I am Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of Squad 9." She said, giving her opponent the same respect he was giving her.

She then gripped her Zanpakutō tightly. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" She called.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Seireitei, Byakuya Kuchiki could sense the rise in his sister's spiritual pressure. Rukia is fighting. He thought. Keep her safe Hisana.

Byakuya, of course, was referring to his deceased wife, Hisana Kuchiki. Hisana had also been Rukia's real sister before abandoning her in the Rukon district. Before she had died, Hisana had asked him to take in Rukia and raise her as his sister. Byakuya had taken a lot of heat for adopting a girl who had grown up in one of the poorest parts of the Rukon District. Byakuya didn't care, however. All he cared about was the promise he made to Hisana.

Renji was thinking along similar lines as he continued his fight with Hipolito. Please be safe Rukia. He thought. I don't want to lose you yet!

In truth, Renji never wanted to lose her. He had grown up with her in the Rukon District and had been with her when she decided to become a Soul Reaper. However, their relationship became strained when Byakuya adopted her. It became even worse when she supposedly deserted in the World of the Living and was brought back to be executed. But after a fight with Ichigo, Renji realized where his real loyalties lied and participated in her rescue. Repairing their friendship.

Sasakibe jumped backwards as Gonzalo swung downwards again. He's a very aggressive fighter, Sasakibe analyzed. Always likes to be on offense. While that is a good strategy for an amateur swordsman. It won't work against an experienced one. I just have to wait for my opening.

Gonzalo swung horizontally, Sasakibe ducked. Now. He thought.

Sasakibe started to swing upwards, only for Gonzalo to knee him in the face. Sasakibe was sent flying backwards. He fell on his back and blocked another strike just in time. Dammit. Sasakibe thought. How I could I have missed that? His reflexes are very good for a man his size. Now I see why he doesn't defend much, he doesn't need to.

Sasakibe simply knocked Gonzalo off balance and jumped back, recognizing the fact that he had to analyze this one a bit more. However, Something else was on his mind. "You never bothered giving me your name, Arrancar."

Gonzalo was confused. "What do you mean?"

Sasakibe sighed. "It's common courtesy to give your name to your opponent. Especially in a fight to the death."

Gonzalo raised an eyebrow. "Is it?" He replied. "Okay then, I'm Arrancar 43, Gonzalo Coctalera.

Sasakibe grinned. "Well, if we weren't fighting I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you Gonzalo."

Gonzalo was annoyed by this. "You Soul Reapers have always confused me. I just can't understand how warriors can believe in courtesy. There is no such thing as courtesy in combat. You either live or die. That's it!"

Sasakibe shook his head. "Not at all. I like to think that there has to be a form of respect and honor. Otherwise, it is simply mindless bloodshed."

Gonzalo was furious at hearing this. He always hated hearing people tell him he was wrong. But to hear Sasakibe say it with such certainty...it was downright pissing him off to the point where he was ready to fly into a blind rage and kill everything in his path. He then pointed his Zanpakutō downwards. "I'll give you one chance old man! Stop pissing me off and maybe I'll let you live."

Sasakibe did not reply. Gonzalo was infuriated by his opponents silence and responded by thrusting his Zanpakutō into the ground. The blade was embedded into the ground and he then shouted out: "Level, Terremoto!"

Sasakibe watched calmly as the earth suddenly rose up and surrounded Gonzalo. Moments later, the rocks shattered and Gonzalo was then seen covered by large white rocks. His hands seemed to be transformed into what Sasakibe found to be wrecking balls, an invention he had seen in one of his trips to the World of the Living. "Terremoto," Sasakibe mused. "I believe that's the Spanish term for earthquake."

Gonzalo grinned. "Guess you're not as stupid as you look old man."

Sasakibe amazingly kept his composure despite yet another insult from the large man. He simply raised his Zanpakutō and called out: "Bite, Gonryōmaru."

Gonryōmaru then changed into a rapier. Sasakibe pointed it at the released form of Gonzalo. "I take it you're not intimidated?" He asked.

Gonzalo just laughed. "Why should I be? That is the weakest looking Zanpakutō I've ever seen in my life as an Arrancar!"

Gonzalo then drove one of his rock hands into the ground. Several jagged rocks then rose up, heading towards Sasakibe. Sasakibe knew instantly if one hit him, it would impale him. Gonryōmaru then started to charge what seemed to be energy of some sort. When one rose up in front of him, Sasakibe simply swung Gonryōmaru and cut the rock in half. Gonzalo was shocked. "What?"

Sasakibe smirked. "Well, first of all, you shouldn't have underestimated me."

Gonzalo glared at him. Sasakibe gestured to Gonryōmaru. "Second, one of Gonryōmaru's unique abilities is that it can cut through anything. Mainly because of the energy it stores."

Gonzalo was still confused. "Energy?"

Sasakibe then surprised him by firing a bolt of lightning into the air. "Electricity," he explained. "When enough energy is stored inside, not only is Gonryōmaru able to fire a highly effective projectile attack. And, as mentioned before, it can cut through anything, even your rocks."

Gonzalo was furious, how could this old guy have as much power as he does in that puny Zanpakutō? No, he will kill this man before he allows his fellow Arrancar to know that a Soul Reaper is his equal. Gonzalo then drove the opposite rock hand into the ground and this time, caused fissures all around Sasakibe. It also caused the buildings around them to collapse. Sasakibe was now worried. Damn, he thought. If I don't end this fight soon there will be more collateral damage in the Seireitei. Something Head Captain Yamamoto will not be happy about.

Sasakibe shuddered slightly, thinking of his captain's rage. I won't let that happen. He thought. I will destroy this beast of a man!

Sasakibe jumped from broken platform to broken platform, hoping to get in close to strike Gonzalo. Gonzalo then turned, showing off three rock-spikes embedded in his shoulder. "Roca de Misiles!" He shouted.

The spikes fired from his shoulder in a missile-like manner. Sasakibe cut through the first two but was hit in the side by the third. Sasakibe fell to his knees and checked the wound. It wasn't serious, there will definitely be internal bleeding, but he can still finish this fight. He then looked up to see Gonzalo standing over him ready to swing one of his arms. Sasakibe managed to block it, but Gonzalo raised his other arm. Sasakibe's eyes widened, this one was going to hit him...and it was going to hurt.

Gonzalo's attack indeed hit him. Sasakibe coughed up blood as he was sent flying backwards. Sasakibe hit a part of the floor that wasn't effected by Gonzalo's earthquake. He then got up and saw Gonzalo laughing loudly and arrogantly. "How disappointing. You're not as good as I thought old man!" Gonzalo shouted in between laughs.

Sasakibe glared at Gonzalo. Gonzalo smirked before continuing. "And to think that you're the Lieutenant of Squad 1," he mused. "Maybe I should just kill you, then the pretty captain, and then go after the Head Captain."

Sasakibe was now getting even angrier. How dare he threatened his captain? "Yeah, if the strength of a lieutenant means anything, then the Head Captain can't be that much of a challenge!"

Sasakibe was furious. He knew that Gonzalo was simply taunting him, but insulting the man he had served under for 110 years was simply abhorrent. Sasakibe was now more driven then ever to defeat his opponent. For defeating a man who insulted his squads honor, in his opinion, would bring honor to the squad. As Gonzalo laughed, Sasakibe fired a bolt of lightning aimed at Gonzalo's head. Gonzalo quickly ducked and looked at the infuriated Sasakibe. "Don't you dare compare yourself to the Head Captain!" He said dangerously. "You are not worthy of doing so!"

As he yelled a war cry and charged Gonzalo again. He found himself reflecting on his time in Squad 1, where he met the honorable Head Captain, and would learn the code of honor that he used in battle to this day.

Flashback: 110 years ago

A young Chōjirō Sasakibe watched as Captain Ukitake, his former superior, delivered the news to him. "By the order of Head Captain Yamamoto and Central 46, I hereby announce that Chōjirō Sasakibe, 4th seat of Squad 13, is to be promoted to Lieutenant of Squad 1." He read.

Ukitake smiled at the newly appointed lieutenant that had once been a loyal member of his squad. "Congrats Chōjirō. Or should I say, Lt. Sasakibe." He said.

Sasakibe smiled lightly. He bowed respectfully towards Ukitake. Ukitake returned the bow before speaking again. "Go to your room and collect your stuff. Head Captain Yamamoto expects you to be there quickly." he said. "Consider that my final order to you as your superior officer."

Sasakibe nodded. "Yes sir."

With that, Sasakibe collected his things and left the Squad 13 Barracks. After a long walk, he found himself face to face with the entrance to the Squad 1 Barracks. He took a deep breath and entered. He tried to keep himself distinguished, hoping to make a good impression on his new captain. Captain Ukitake told me he's a very strict man. I have to make sure I make a good impression on him early on.

He then found himself face to face with the door to his new superior's office. He knocked on the door and heard a gruff voice. "Come in."

Sasakibe opened the door to see Head Captain Yamamoto sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. Sasakibe then bowed. "Head Captain Yamamoto, I am Chōjirō Sasakibe. Former 4th seat of Squad 13 and your new lieutenant." He said.

Yamamoto looked up from his paperwork. "Ah, yes, Captain Ukitake had recommended you for the position."

Sasakibe took a few tentative steps forward. Yamamoto shook his head. "There is no need to be shy Lt. Sasakibe, I have no use for a shy lieutenant."

Sasakibe was confused. "Sir?"

"While I understand your nerves in meeting your new superior officer, you must understand that if you allow shyness and nerves to come into your mind at any point, it could become a habit. And that could be detrimental to your abilities as a lieutenant."

Sasakibe nodded. "Of course, I'll try to do better next time sir."

Months later, Sasakibe and Yamamoto were starting to develop a fine working relationship. So much so, they started to spar regularly. Of course, due to Yamamoto possessing the finest Zanpakutō ever made, Sasakibe lost every time (even when Yamamoto was nice enough to go easy on him). This was one of those many days they sparred together. Yamamoto had to admit, his lieutenant was getting better and better. Sasakibe parried Yamamoto's wooden sword and waited for his chance to strike. He then saw Yamamoto thrust the sword forward and he saw his chance. He quickly moved to the left and grabbed Yamamoto's sword arm. The Head Captain was surprised by this notion, but before he could react, Sasakibe had swept Yamamoto's legs and pointed the wooden sword at his throat. "I...I won..." Sasakibe panted.

Yamamoto nodded, but looked at Sasakibe with disdain. "Sir?" Sasakibe inquired.

Yamamoto shook his head. "While I'm happy that you won Lieutenant, you must understand: That was an incredibly dirty trick."

Sasakibe couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But...I won, right?" He asked.

Yamamoto got onto his feet. "That may be true, Lieutenant, but let me ask you something: Does a victory really mean anything if you fail to uphold your honor in the fight?" He asked.

Sasakibe raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I understand sir." He admitted.

Yamamoto thought for a moment. "You sweeping my leg. A clever trick, I'll admit, but you must understand that Soul Reapers must fight with honor. A Soul Reaper must respect his opponent if he is to expect respect in return. How do you expect your opponent to respect you if you use a tactic like that to achieve victory? He will leave the fight, if he does leave the fight, still thinking that he's better than you. Meaning that the battle truly isn't over until you defeat your enemy in a fair fight." He explained.

"I see." Sasakibe said, now starting to understand.

Yamamoto placed a hand on Sasakibe's shoulder. "Allow me to give you the best piece of advice I can possibly give you, Lieutenant. Win with your skill, not with your mind. If you win with your skill, you will become one of the most respected men in the Seireitei. If you win with your mind, people will look down on you with disdain."

Flashback end

I took that advice to heart. Sasakibe remembered. I fought every battle, since then, with honor, as I have done now. I've given each opponent respect through the use of my, Zanpakutō only.

Gonzalo then swung at Sasakibe again. Sasakibe stepped to the side and swung Gonryōmaru, cutting off his right arm. Gonzalo roared in pain as his now severed right arm fell to the floor. And since that day, I dedicated my life to him. Sasakibe continued. I was even willing to teach his son how to properly use his Shikai's lightning abilities.

Sasakibe quickly cut off Gonzalo's left arm. Gonzalo cried out and stumbled backwards. The man became my hero. Sasakibe thought. And for that reason, I will uphold my honor. And in doing so, uphold his honor. That is the best way I can show my loyalty.

Sasakibe used flash step to get in front of Gonzalo. Gonzalo's eyes widened in fear as Sasakibe raised Gonryōmaru. "No, please! Have mercy!" Gonzalo pleaded.

Sasakibe glared at Gonzalo. "One who attempts to win through playing mind games doesn't deserve mercy!" He shouted.

Sasakibe swung Gonryōmaru downwards. Cutting Gonzalo in half vertically. Blood flew everywhere, including on Sasakibe's face. Sasakibe simply sighed and wiped the blood away from his face. He then turned away. "Farewell, you disgraceful brute." Sasakibe said disdainfully.

A.N: When I look at Chōjirō Sasakibe, I see the most undeveloped character in Bleach along with Isane Kotetsu. For that reason, I wanted to give him his own fight to develop a bit more. Hope you enjoyed it. This is ND2014, signing off.


	10. Chapter 10: Rukia Dies?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 10: Rukia Dies?

Soifon ran towards yet another fallen member of the Punishment Force. Dammit, she thought. I trained these people to be among the best fighters in the Seiretei!

Soifon checked the pulse of the ninja, only to find that he was dead. Soifon sighed. Dammit. she repeated.

Soifon then spoke into the hell butterfly that accompanied her. "This is Squad 2 Captain Soifon, I've encountered a tenth member of the Punishment Force that has fallen in combat. That makes ten dead and seventeen wounded."

On the other end, Soifon heard a voice that surprised her. "That is disturbing news indeed," came the voice of Head Captain Yamamoto. "I believe that is among the most casualties you've had in a battle since the end of the Winter War."

Soifon nodded. "Yes, we usually do come out of missions with little to no casualties." She admitted.

"There is some good news, however." Said Yamamoto.

Soifon was surprised to hear good news in an attack like this. "And that would be..." She egged on.

"I've just received a report from Lt. Sasakibe that he was able to neutralize one of the Arrancar that are leading the attack. That makes two counting the one Lt. Ise defeated." Yamamoto told her.

"And what about the other leaders?" Soifon asked.

"Captain's Abarai and Kuchiki are fighting two, and Lt. Kuchiki is fighting another." Yamamoto continued.

"That makes five then. I wonder how many there are?" Soifon wondered.

"There are six of us." Came a threatening voice.

Soifon turned around to see Adalberto standing, arms folded, patiently waiting for her to finish talking. "Attention all Soul Reapers, I'm about to engage with one of the intruders." Said Soifon.

Soifon faced Adalberto with a steely glare in her eyes. "State your name scum!" She shouted.

Adalberto nodded. "I am Adalberto Ahogarse, Arrancar 48. It's a pleasure to meed you Captain Soifon."

Soifon grimaced, he must've been listening in on her conversation with the Head Captain. "Obviously I need no introduction, so I'll just go right to the point. Who sent you to attack us?" Soifon asked.

Adalberto chuckled. "Our new leader, of course."

Soifon wasn't satisfied. "Who is?"

Adalberto shook his head. "Why should I give out the name of our glorious leader to trash like you?"

Soifon drew her Zanpakutō in a fit of rage. Adalberto laughed. "Looks like I hit a nerve, eh?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Screamed Soifon. "Shut up you Arrancar scum!"

Adalberto shook his head. "I can't believe I got stuck with this screamer." He muttered.

Soifon heard this and was now curious. Angry, but curious. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Adalberto sighed. "The six of us were sent to kill six different captains. Unfortunately, two of our guys have already been killed. But I can't worry about those losers. I can only worry about killing you, my target for tonight."

Soifon grinned determinedly. "Okay then, but do you mind if I take you to a more wide open area?" She asked.

Adalberto raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want that?"

Soifon ignored it and used flash step to flee. Seeing where she was going, Adalberto used sonido to follow her.

"Some no mai!" Rukia shouted. "Tsukishiro!"

Gabriel quickly moved to the left to dodge a pillar of ice that came up. He then looked at Rukia, disappointedly. "You mean that's it, Lt. Kuchiki?" He asked.

Rukia panted slightly. This Arrancar is certainly a strong one, he hadn't even swung his Zanpakutō. Gabriel then raised his left hand and opened it up, causing it to start charging a green cero. "Allow me to show you a real attack my dear."

Gabriel then fired the cero. Rukia quickly dodged it, only to see that Gabriel had disappeared. She gasped in fear, realizing he could appear anywhere...and he did. Gabriel appeared behind her and raised his leg. By the time Rukia turned around, it was too late. Gabriel kicked her in the gut and sent her sliding across the floor. Rukia got up, writhing in pain. He's fast. She thought. Fast enough to dodge my Tsukishiro. This is bad.

Gabriel yawned, clearly bored. "Do you have anything else?" He asked.

Rukia nodded, determinedly. Gabriel smiled. "That's good," he admitted. "You see Lt. Kuchiki, I like to think of fighting as a show. If you don't put on a good show, then the fight is boring."

Rukia was angered by this. She knew quite a few people who enjoyed fighting (Squad 11's Kenpachi Zaraki), but to hear him treat it like it was some form of entertainment sickened her. In truth, Rukia only fought when necessary, like against D-Roy and the Espada, Aaroniero. But to fight simply for the fun of it was never what she had in mind. "Well then," Rukia said, confidently and angrily. "Then I suppose you won't mind if we start the 'grand finale' already?"

Gabriel smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Byakuya Kuchiki jumped back as Idelfonso swung downwards. The Arrancar was curious as to why he did this. Usually the Squad 6 Captain blocked his attack and then tried to counter it with his own. Byakuya then held his Zanpakutō close to him. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." He said calmly.

Idelfonso watched as Byakuya's blade broke apart into many cherry blossoms. He then watched the cherry blossoms fly towards him. Realizing they were a danger to him. Idelfonso swung his blade in a circle, blocking the cherry blossoms. Byakuya just stared as his enemy blocked his Shikai. Idelfonso was shocked that Byakuya wasn't angry. He then saw the blossoms fly at him again. He barely dodged them, but was cut in a few different places. He glared at Byakuya in response. "That's an impressive power Captain Kuchiki." Admitted Idelfonso.

Byakuya simply replied. "Flattery will get you nowhere Arrancar."

Idelfonso was surprised that he was being referred to as 'Arrancar.' But that was when it hit him. "That's right, I never gave you my name." He remembered.

Byakuya nodded in agreement. "Well then I should, I believe that you should know the name of your killer." Idelfonso explained.

Idelfonso raised his Zanpakutō. "I am Arrancar 60, Idelfonso Heliodoro. And this is my Resurrección..."

He ran his hand across the blade. "Cut em' up, Hoja de Hombre."

Blades then started to grow out of Idelfonso's body. Idelfonso smirked confidently, he was now covered in silver blades. The most noticeable being the two blades that grew out of his arms. Obviously, he used them as his main offensive weapon. "Let it be known that your body is going to be unrecognizable when I'm through with you Captain Kuchiki!" Idelfonso shouted.

Hipolito knocked Renji's Zabimaru out of the way again. He had to admit, there was a lot of power in the strange-looking sword, but he was still quite confident he could defeat him with no problem. Renji was thinking the same thing despite obviously underestimating the Arrancar's power.

Hipolito also noticed that the Squad 3 Captain was good at hiding his openings. That provided a problem for him. He had always hated his Resurrección because of a superiority complex he had carried for years about Soul Reapers. Unfortunately, it was now clear to him that Captain Abarai was not going to go down without the use of his Resurrección. Hipolito then got into a fighting stance. "I hate doing this. I usually never need it against a Soul Reaper. But it seems that you're a rather stubborn one, Renji Abarai."

Hipolito glared murderously at Renji. "Clamp, Langosta!" He shouted.

Hipolito's body then started to change. His hands started to change into claws, he grew what looked like a lobster-tail. His body even started to become a lobster's body. Renji couldn't help but snicker at how ridiculous he thought his opponent looked. Hipolito then charged Renji, claws snapping. Renji swung Zabimaru, but Hipolito grabbed the blade with his claws and clamped down, breaking his Zabimaru in half. Renji's eyes widened as Zabimaru broke. He was then grabbed by Hipolito. Hipolito gave him a maniacal grin and then threw him into the air. Renji screamed as he flew up. He then saw Hipolito appear in the air in front of him. Crap. Was all Renji could think.

Hipolito grabbed him again and threw him into the ground. He then landed on the roof. "Remember this name Captain Abarai: Hipolito Isidoro, Arrancar 57. That is the name of your killer!" He shouted.

Hipolito laughed maniacally as Renji laid before him, looking beat.

Rukia felt it. The sudden drop in Renji's spiritual pressure. He was still alive, but he was hurt. I have to end this. She thought. Renji needs help.

Rukia raised Sode no Shirayuki. "Tsugi no Mai!" She shouted. "Hakuren!"

Gabriel Fortunato's eyes widened as a sudden white flash rushed towards him. He couldn't dodge this one. Within seconds, he was frozen in an enormous block of ice. Rukia grinned. He wasn't as strong as Grimmjow, so that meant he should be frozen longer. That gave her enough time to rush to Renji's aid. Something that was a bit more important to her then her own fight.

Before she could turn away, however, she saw the ice crack. It then shattered, revealing a furious Gabriel. "That was cold!" He shouted.

He then raised his Zanpakutō. "You will pay you brat!"

Gabriel used sonido again. Rukia grimaced when this happened. He was certainly one of the faster Arrancar when it came to the use of sonido. Gabriel appeared behind her again, but Rukia managed to block it. However, she quickly found that he was better with a sword then he was hand to hand. Gabriel quickly knocked Sode no Shirayuki out of her hands and slashed Rukia across the chest. Rukia cried out in pain as the blood spewed out of her body. Gabriel then disappeared again and went behind Rukia. He then slashed her across her back. Rukia then fell forward, crying out again. Gabriel smirked evilly. Good, he thought. Now she can start dying painfully.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he felt Rukia's spiritual pressure drop dangerously low. No, Rukia. He thought.

Idelfonso threw a bladed kick at Byakuya, who barely had enough time to block it due to the shock he was experiencing from sensing his sisters peril. Idelfonso noticed this and spoke up. "What's up with you Captain Kuchiki? You don't exactly strike me as the type who is disturbed by something."

Byakuya grimaced upon hearing this. In truth, he was disturbed by certain things. And he was especially disturbed when the well being of his sister was brought into question. Idelfonso then raised his bladed arms. "Come on, Kuchiki, regain your composure so we can end this fight for crying out loud!"

Byakuya glared at Idelfonso. "You want the fight to end?" He asked dangerously. "Very well then, I have other business to attend to anyway."

In another part of the Seireitei, Renji regained consciousness as he felt Rukia's spiritual pressure drop. "Rukia..." he muttered, getting up.

Hipolito was shocked. "Whoa, you're still standing." He muttered.

Renji turned around and glared murderously. "If you don't mind Hipolito, I would like to get this over with. A friend of mine needs my assistance!"

Hipolito raised an eyebrow. "Really, you know, you should really worry about yourself. Considering the situation at the moment, the reason your friend is in trouble, is because he...or she, is far too weak to survive."

That was the last straw. Renji held out his now-reformed Zabimaru and screamed out. "Bankai!"

Meanwhile, Byakuya Kuchiki dropped his Zanpakutō into the ground blade first. "Bankai." He said quietly, but dangerously.

Idelfonso watched as the Zanpakutō melded into the ground. His eyes then widened when he saw several large swords rise out of the ground. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya said, introducing his Bankai.

Meanwhile, Renji's Zabimaru started to grow. He was then covered by a fur coat as his Zanpakutō changed into a what looked like a dragon out of a chinese parade. Only the body was made of bones and the head was a snake skull. "Hihiō Zabimaru." Renji introduced.

The large swords then shattered into cherry blossoms. Idelfonso watched as they started to fly towards him like Senbonzakura's Shikai form. Idelfonso then got an idea and swung his two arm blades, launching a wide cero at them. The cherry blossoms scattered when they made contact. "Impressive, Idelfonso Heliodoro. You can use your blades to create more powerful cero's." Byakuya said.

Byakuya then charged him as more cherry blossoms formed. "But can you destroy even more? Senbonzakura Kageyoshi creates even more than just a thousand cherry blossoms." He explained.

Idelfonso fired another cero from his blades. This time, aimed squarely at Byakuya. However, the blossoms seemed to have a mind of their own and defended the Squad 6 Captain. Idelfonso saw more cherry blossoms come at his sides. Idelfonso reacted quickly and fired two ceros at both sides, only to realize that he had played into Byakuya's hand. By the time he realized this, Byakuya was right in front of him, a sword materializing out of several blossoms. Idelfonso's eyes widened as Byakuya thrusted the sword through his chest. Idelfonso started coughing up blood. He immediately realized he was finished. "Kuchiki...you bastard..." Idelfonso choked. "I won't accept this..."

Idelfonso attempted to raise his arms to attempt one more strike, but found he had no more strength left. "Dammit..." He choked out.

Idelfonso fell backwards, he was dead before he hit the floor. Byakuya sighed. He then walked away, with one thought in mind: He was going to save his sister.

Hipolito managed to block the large skull of Renji's Hihiō Zabimaru with his claws. However, he was still pushed backwards. He panted, staring at the increasingly confident Captain of Squad 3. "Do you know what the problem is with you Hipolito?" Renji asked.

Hipolito glared at him, he had no problems in his mind. "I can't believe I didn't see this at first, but now I see it," Renji smirked. "Your Resurrección, despite those claws, is a defensive Resurrección. "Why? Because all your claws can do is clamp down on enemies. Once they get the hang of it. It's incredibly easy to dodge."

Renji pointed a finger from his free hand at him. "I've got your number Hipolito Isidoro!" He declared.

Hipolito glare became even more menacing. "We'll see!" He shouted back.

Renji swung the snake at Hipolito once more. Hipolito jumped out of the way and placed one claw in between the joints. This'll stop 'em. He thought.

Hipolito clamped down, only to find that the joints had separated. "That's impossible!" He screamed in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's something I forgot to mention." Renji said smugly. "I can use my spirit energy to disconnect and reconnect the joints any time I want."

Renji then gave Hipolito a cocky grin. "And you know what the worst part is? You fell right into my trap!"

"What trap?" Hipolito asked angrily.

Renji pointed behind him. "That! Hikotsu Taihō!"

Hipolito turned around and his eyes widened. Renji's Bankai was just finishing up charging red spiritual energy. The snake-skeleton Bankai fired the shot, but Hipolito managed to block it with his claws. He then chuckled, feeling safe. My claws are among the best defense in Los Retazos. He thought. There's no way this'll break through.

No sooner had Hipolito thought that, his claws started to crack. What? He thought, surprised.

The claws started to crack even more. No, he thought in disbelief. That's impossible!

The claws then shattered, and the blast of red spirit energy made contact with Hipolito's body. The Arrancar screamed as the pain tore through him. As he started to fade away, one question came to his mind. Are the captains really this powerful?

And with that thought, Hipolito Isidoro faded from existence, his body completely destroyed by Renji's Hikotsu Taihō.

Gabriel watched amusedly as the puddle of blood continue to grow bigger. "Geez," he said out loud. "Just die already. The pain will go away you know."

Rukia, however, wasn't ready to die yet. I can't die. She thought. I have to live. For Orihime, for Renji, for...for Ichigo.

Rukia then saw Sode no Shirayuki, lying on the ground. Maybe I can use the chain and surprise him. She pondered.

Rukia had a special trick she could use with Sode no Shirayuki. If she couldn't reach her sword, she could create an ice extension from the rope to connect her hand to the rope. "I guess you're right Gabriel." She said, feigning defeat. "I guess the only thing I can do, is die."

The ice connected to her hand and Sode no Shirayuki shot back to her. Gabriel instantly saw that something was afoot and stamped down on the ice, breaking it. Rukia was shocked, she was such a good actress, how could anyone have seen through her act. "Idiot, do you really think I'm stupid? The show doesn't end until one of us dies. And until you're dead, you can pull any trick you want to pull."

Gabriel then pointed his Zanpakutō downwards. "However, since I'm getting bored waiting for the curtain, I'm just going to make it fall." He said dangerously.

Rukia couldn't help the tears that had begun to fall. She was, indeed, going to die here. Ichigo, she thought. I'm sorry.

Gabriel prepared to stab down. But suddenly, he felt new spiritual pressure. And it was powerful. He then turned around just in time to see a large blade come down. Gabriel's quick reflexes allowed him to block the large Zanpakutō. A newcomer? He thought. But who would...

He then saw who it was. It was a man in a captain's haori, he had orange hair and carried a blade that was as large as his body. Gabriel's eyes widened. It was him, Squad 9 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki...and he looked pissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my lieutenant?" He asked.

A.N: And Ichigo joins the fight! Hope you're enjoying the story. And keep those reviews coming folks, be it positive or constructive.


	11. Chapter 11: The Magician's Tricks

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 11: The Magician's Tricks

Soifon appeared in front of the training arena in the Seireitei. She then took a deep breath, getting ready for the upcoming fight. Lady Yoruichi give me strength. She thought.

As soon as she thought this, Adalberto Ahogarse appeared in front of her. "You've got some nerve, dragging your killer across the Seireitei. And just to get to an area with more space?" Adalberto said, annoyed.

Soifon smirked. "I did it to give me an advantage, the more space I have, the better my flash step is."

Soifon drew her Zanpakutō. "And let me tell you something, Arrancar: Combining flash step with my Zanpakutō...lets just say that it's quite the deadly combination."

Adalberto drew his Zanpakutō. "Then prove it." He said, challengingly.

Soifon then called out. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

The till-now unreleased Zanpakutō started to glow and shrink in size. It eventually stopped glowing and took the shape of a gauntlet with what looked like a hornet's stinger on the front. "Now then, come at me!" She shouted, threateningly.

Ichigo and Gabriel stared at each other, with Gabriel looking at him in shock and disbelief, while Ichigo looked at him with a murderous intent. "Well?" Ichigo inquired.

"Well what?" Gabriel asked, annoyed.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo raised his spiritual pressure to emphasize how angry he was. "I said: What...the hell...are you doing...to my lieutenant?" He repeated.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" He replied. "I was going to kill her."

Ichigo increased his spiritual pressure even more, due to his anger increasing. "Really? Then I hope you understand that I'm not gonna let you do that!"

Gabriel smirked. "Oh, I see. You're one of those incredibly protective captain's that put their subordinates safety above their own."

Ichigo screamed in anger and swung again. Gabriel simply jumped backwards. "She's not just a subordinate." Ichigo said angrily. "She's a friend that I just so happen to owe a lot dating back to the day I became a Soul Reaper."

Rukia gasped at this. Did Ichigo really think he was still indebted to her? Gabriel just chuckled. "This should be fun."

At that moment, Byakuya and Renji appeared on both sides of the wounded Rukia. "Ichigo!" Renji called out.

Ichigo turned and grinned. "Don't worry, I got this one. Just take Rukia to safety, both of you."

Byakuya nodded. "Lets go Renji."

The two took the bleeding body of Rukia and used flash step to get away. Ichigo looked at Gabriel, who was smiling. "Wipe that smile off your face, or I'm going to make your death even more painful." Ichigo said angrily.

Gabriel chuckled. "Such anger, you should really calm down otherwise, you're never going to have a chance against me. Not that I mind, of course."

"Shut up!" Ichigo screamed, charging Gabriel.

Akio Yamamoto's expression instantly changed from worried to serious the minute he felt the increase in spiritual pressure in two different areas. He had been in outside of the Squad 13 Barracks and had only recently learned from a messenger of the progress being made against the invaders. He recognized one of the spiritual pressures. "That's Ichigo," he said to himself. "He should be fine."

The other one was a unrecognizable. It was definitely on the level of a captain, but he wasn't sure. That's where I'll go. He thought. Where there's an increase in spiritual pressure, there's a powerful enemy that's being fought.

"Akio!"

Akio turned to see Captain Ukitake standing behind him. The worry on his face was evident. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Akio had a look about him that Ukitake had never seen before. The kindness that radiated in his eyes seemed to disappear. When Ukitake gazed at them, he did not see anything happy in a soul that he thought was joyful by nature. He was instantly reminded of Squad 10 Captain Hitsugaya, and the serious face he had in his eyes whenever he was in battle (of course, he had that face all time, but that was beside the point). "Don't you sense it? Ichigo's fighting someone. Someone else is fighting another intruder. I'm going to the latter." He said, his voice no longer pertaining in kindness, but rather a dark seriousness.

Ukitake couldn't help but feel scared. The complete 180 degree shift in Akio's personality was surprising. "You don't think that the other person can win?" Ukitake asked.

Akio shook his head. "It's not that," he said flatly. "I know Ichigo can win. However, I don't know the fighting ability of the other. I'm going that way."

With that, Akio used flash step and disappeared, leaving a frightened Ukitake behind. Was that really Akio? Ukitake thought.

Head Captain Yamamoto stood in his office, watching as the last of the Menos Grande was destroyed. And now, all we can do is hope that the leaders are being dealt with. He thought.

A hell butterfly then flew into the office. "State your business." Yamamoto ordered.

"Sir this is the Punishment Force. We have a serious situation!" Came a frantic voice.

"What might that be?" Yamamoto asked, slightly surprised.

"Sir, we discovered the hell butterfly that accompanies Captain Soifon in Northeast section of the Seireitei without Captain Soifon!" The frantic voice shouted again.

Yamamoto sighed in annoyance. This man had to have been a new recruit. A veteran member of the Punishment Force would know that Captain Soifon can handle herself and that nobody from either Squad 2 or the Punishment Force has to worry about her. Nevertheless, Yamamoto had to reassure the young man. However, he heard another voice on the other end. This one was much fainter and seemed to be scolding the man. "Idiot!" The other voice shouted. "I told you but not to contact him!"

"But Hayate..." Began the other voice.

"Captain Soifon is fine Katashi!" Shouted the man named Hayate.

Katashi grumbled a bit before speaking again. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Head Captain."

"Your concern is understandable, boy." Yamamoto said. "However, it would be in your best interest to discover Captain Soifon's whereabouts."

"Yes Head Captain." Katashi replied.

With that, the hell butterfly flew off. Yamamoto sighed sadly. "Captain Kurosaki was right, we cannot get a moment of peace here." He said to himself, remembering what Ichigo had said to him during the shapeshifter incident.

Ichigo swung Zangetsu, screaming out: "Getsuga Tenshō!"

A burst of blue spirit energy was fired at Gabriel. Gabriel, knowing he could not defend such an attack, simply used sonido to move out of the way. He then saw Ichigo move in from behind with flash step and was barely able to block the large blade. "Guess you're not as strong as some of the others I've fought." Ichigo said confidently. "Most guys I fight actually defend themselves from that attack!"

Gabriel glared at him. "I'll show you how strong I am!"

Gabriel jumped back and fired a cero. Ichigo simply cut it. "You see what I mean, buddy?" Ichigo asked.

Gabriel was infuriated. True, he had indeed underestimated the orange-haired Soul Reaper's ability. But he had no right to call him weak. Especially when he hasn't even seen his Resurrección yet. Oh well, that's about to change. He thought.

Gabriel started to twirl his Zanpakutō. "Very well, Captain Kurosaki, since you've mocked my abilities, I say this: I run the show, and I'm going to end it right now." He said angrily.

He then shouted out. "Enter, Mágico!"

With that, he was covered in smoke. Ichigo instantly noted that it was similar to how a magician would appear on stage. He instantly realized what the guy was going to look like and it took all his willpower not to laugh as Gabriel emerged in his Resurrección. He looked like a cross between a jester and a magician. The outfit was pure silver, he had his own magic wand, and he was grinning confidently at Ichigo. As soon as he saw the grin, Ichigo completely lost it. He laughed so hard he started to cry. If Gabriel wasn't mad before, then he was certainly mad now. "Don't you dare laugh at my Resurrección!" He shouted angrily. "It's much more powerful then you think!"

Ichigo just laughed. "Oh yeah!" He managed to say. "I'm sure it is!"

Gabriel decided to act at that moment. With a wave of his hand, several daggers materialized and floated in the air. With another wave of his hand, they flew at Ichigo. Ichigo stopped laughing and started to block the daggers. However, one managed to get past his defense and cut him across the arm. Ichigo cried out briefly and then clutched his left arm. Gabriel laughed. "See, Captain? You totally underestimated me!"

Ichigo shook his head. "The cuts not that deep, so don't get all high and mighty on me Houdini." He said mockingly.

Ichigo charged Gabriel. Gabriel smirked and disappeared. Ichigo looked around to see several different Gabriel's appearing. "Now then, Captain, answer this question. Which one of us is the real Gabriel Fortunato and which one is an illusion?" The copies asked in unison.

Ichigo smirked. "That's easy, I'll just cut you all down until I find the real one!"

With that, Ichigo started doing exactly what he said he'd do. However, after destroying the tenth, he found himself being encased in a box. The copies then started to disappear until the real Gabriel was revealed. "Thank you, Captain, for falling into my trap."

He then gestured to the Seireitei and spoke as if he were giving a performance. "Ladies and gentleman, for my next trick, I am going to make Captain Ichigo Kurosaki disappear permanently!"

Gabriel pointed to the box Ichigo was trapped in. "What Captain Kurosaki is trapped in at the moment is something I'd like to call: Cuadro de la Quema. And yes, it is highly flammable."

Gabriel then pointed his wand at the box and started to twirl it in a circle. "Captain Kurosaki has until the count of three to escape. If he does not, he burns."

Ichigo's eyes widened upon hearing this. Crap. He thought. I've got to get out of here.

Gabriel started the count. "One..."

Ichigo sighed. Do I really have to do it? He thought.

Gabriel continued the count. "Two..."

Ichigo nodded silently. Yep, no choice, I just hope I don't lose control. He thought.

Gabriel smirked. "Three..."

Gabriel's wand created fire. However, the box exploded before the fire reached it. In fact, the fire was quickly blown away. Gabriel's eyes widened. Ichigo Kurosaki was standing there, his Zanpakutō no longer a giant blade, but instead it was... "Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said, introducing the black blade.

Gabriel looked at it. So that's his Bankai? Surprising, yes. A threat, hopefully no. He thought.

"You know something Houdini?" Ichigo asked.

Gabriel glared at him. "What?" He replied.

Ichigo smirked. "I honestly hate your guts. First, you've got the nerve to come here and hurt Rukia. Then you try and use a pretty low strategy try and kill me."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. What strategy could that possibly be? He thought.

Ichigo pointed at him. "You think you're an amazing showman. But you know what I think? I think you're a cowardly, pathetic loser, who's too gutless to fight his opponents head on."

Ichigo played back Gabriel's attacks in his mind. "The reason you've been using illusions and long-ranged attacks, is so you don't have to fight me directly Something I can tell you hate doing. Especially when you know how strong your opponent is."

Gabriel grimaced upon hearing this. "For that reason," Ichigo said, bringing his hand to his face. "I'm not going to show you any mercy, for Rukia and every other Soul Reaper who's had the misfortune of facing someone as pathetic and annoying as you."

Ichigo ran his hand across his face and what happened next surprised Gabriel. A Hollow mask materialized over his face. What kind of power is that? It's like the mask that Quincy that comes to Las Noches wears. Gabriel thought.

Ichigo then fired a cero at Gabriel, who barely had enough time to dodge. Dammit, he even has the power of a Hollow. Gabriel thought, his fear starting to increase.

Ichigo then screamed out in a Hollow-like voice. "Getsuga Tenshō!"

A burst of spiritual energy was fired from Ichigo's blade. Gabriel instantly noticed that it was more powerful then the last and dodged it with sonido. "That's it, forget the king's orders, I've got to get out of here before it's curtains for me!" He shouted.

With that, Gabriel started to flee from the fight by flying out of the Seireitei. He looked back and smiled when he didn't see Ichigo. Looks like I'm coming out of this alive. He thought happily.

He then looked back ahead and was met with a horrifying surprise. The masked Ichigo was right in front of him. Gabriel froze in fear and at that moment, Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu at him. Gabriel was cut so deep he was nearly cut in two. "Sorry Houdini," Ichigo said. "But there will be no disappearing act today."

Gabriel Fortunato started to fall back down to the ground below. As he fell and slowly lost consciousness, one thought crossed his mind. I guess the show's over...

Ichigo watched as Gabriel hit the ground. He then saw his spiritual pressure fade to nothing. He removed his mask and couldn't help but smile. "I guess I don't have to start at square one with this mask."

Ichigo took one last look at the body and said disdainfully. "Show's over."

Adalberto Ahogarse stood victoriously as Soifon laid before him, severely wounded. "I've done it!" He exclaimed. "I defeated a captain!"

Adalberto then noticed something else. "Gabriel's spiritual pressure is gone." He observed.

Adalberto couldn't help the smile that passed his lips. "That's good. I'm glad someone finally shut that idiot up."

Adalberto started walking towards the wounded captain. "Now then, it's time to finish you off, Squad 2 Captain."

Adalberto then felt a new spiritual pressure. He then took a quick glance behind him. "I can sense you, you know."

Akio Yamamoto was sitting on the floor of the training arena. "You can, eh?" He inquired, grinning. "And I thought I did a good job masking it."

Akio got up. Adalberto studied him for a moment. He then noticed the lieutenant's badge he wore. "You're a lieutenant?" He asked.

Akio nodded. "Yes, I am."

Akio gestured to himself. "I am Squad 13 Lieutenant Akio Yamamoto. Nice to meet you."

A.N: And now Akio enters the fray. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: The Eight Armed Arrancar

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Chapter 12: The Eight-Armed Arrancar

Akio Yamamoto looked at Soifon's unconscious and wounded form, then back at Adalberto. "I won't deny that's impressive you know. Not everyone can beat a captain." He admitted.

Adalberto nodded. "That is why I'm the strongest of La Primera Seis. All the others who came with me, they're all losers as far as I'm concerned."

Adalberto pointed at Akio. "I was the only one who was able to defeat his target. And since my target was a captain, that means I'm stronger than most of the Soul Reapers here. Including lieutenants."

Akio raised an eyebrow at Adalberto's statement. "So why're you here when you have that piece of knowledge. You have no chance at beating me and yet you're here! Aren't you afraid of me?" Adalberto continued

Akio shook his head. "To be honest, no. In fact I find you quite amusing."

Adalberto was disgusted by that statement. "Amusing?" He repeated.

Akio nodded. "Yeah, you remind me of an old story my father told me once. A Greek story told thousands of years ago."

Akio paused, waiting to see if he had Adalberto's attention. Seeing that he had, he continued. "There was once a hero named Theseus. He was a powerful man, powerful enough to slay even the mighty Minotaur. However, he had a flaw, and that flaw was arrogance. With that arrogance gave him the illusion that he was the strongest and bravest man alive. So when his friend asked him to come with him to the Underworld to help him collect the Queen of the Underworld, Persephone, his arrogance made him accept. Theseus and his friend went to the Underworld and told the God of the Dead of their wish to take Persephone. Hades pretended to comply and asked them to sit in a more comfortable setting. So Hades had them sit on a bench. The problem was, that bench was enchanted, and once they both sat down, they could never leave."

Adalberto was getting bored. "Your point?"

Akio gestured to Soifon. "Soifon is the Minotaur."

Then he gestured to Adalberto. "You're Theseus."

Akio then gestured to himself. "I'm Hades."

Finally, he gestured to the arena. "And this whole place, is one big enchanted bench. Get the picture Arrancar?"

Adalberto nodded, Akio smiled before continuing. "And do you know what the moral of that story is?" He asked.

Adalberto shook his head. "Can't say I do." He admitted.

Akio pointed at the Arrancar. "If you allow arrogance to take over your mind, it will be your downfall."

Adalberto glared at him and redrew his Zanpakutō. "I don't have time to hear your stupid Greek proverbs, kid! Just fight me!"

Akio drew his own Zanpakutō. "Oh well, I tried."

Ichigo walked down to the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho, knowing that Rukia was there. After all, that area was the Seireitei's primary medical facility. The only problem was, would he be able to get in? With all the wounded in this invasion, would he be able to get to see her. As soon as he got inside, he was greeted by Squad 4 Captain Retsu Unohana. Unohana seemed to know immediately what Ichigo was here for. She gestured for him to follow her. "Come with me Captain Kurosaki, she's down here."

Ichigo followed Unohana down to the main operating room. He couldn't help the solemn look that fell onto his face when he entered the room. The room was completely filled by the injured and dying. He then saw Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai standing over a bed with a nurse. Ichigo immediately deduced that Rukia was in that bed. Unohana led him to the bed. Byakuya greeted Ichigo with a solemn nod. Renji did the same. Ichigo then looked at Rukia and smiled. Despite the bad injuries she had received from Gabriel Fortunato it looked like she was going to be okay. Rukia smiled back when she saw that Ichigo had arrived. "You won, didn't you?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, allowing a thin smile. "I won."

Rukia reached out to grasp his hand. "I'm glad you decided to cut your vacation short just to help."

Ichigo shrugged. "To tell you the truth, the only reason I came back was because there was something urgent I had to tell Gramps. I honestly got mixed up into this on accident."

Rukia smiled. "At least you're here."

Rukia then looked at Byakuya, Renji, and Unohana. "If you don't mind, everyone, I would like to speak to Ichigo, alone."

Unohana looked at the nurse attending to Rukia. "Will she be fine for the time being?" She asked.

The nurse nodded. "Yes ma'am, I administered aid to her wounds. She will need to be checked on later, but at least the worst is over for Lt. Kuchiki."

Unohana nodded. "You may speak to Captain Kurosaki."

Rukia nodded. "Thank you, Captain Unohana."

Unohana turned to Ichigo. "It's a good thing that you had Captain Abarai and Captain Kuchiki bring her here when they did. If it had been any later, we would've been in trouble. It is thanks to your quick thinking that we were able to save her quite easily." She said, bowing.

Ichigo bowed back. "Just doing my duty to my men, Ms. Unohana."

With that, Unohana and Renji walked away. Byakuya did the same, but not before saying a few words to Ichigo. "My sister still breathes because of you, once again." Byakuya said, referring to the time she was nearly executed. "For that I thank you, Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded. "Anytime Byakuya."

With that, Byakuya left too. Leaving Ichigo alone with the girl whom he had known since the day he became a Soul Reaper. "You amaze me, you know that?" Rukia inquired.

"Do I?" Ichigo smirked. "I always thought you just enjoyed abusing me."

Rukia giggled. "I do, but that's beside the point. You amaze me because of your inability to call it even with someone."

Ichigo didn't understand at first. Then he realized what she was talking about. "Rukia..." He began.

Rukia shook her head. "Ichigo, why is it that you still think that you owe me after two years. We were even the minute you saved me from execution."

Ichigo shook his head in response. "Rukia, nothing I do could ever repay you for what you did for me that night. If it wasn't for you giving me your powers so I could save my family, neither of us would be here today."

Ichigo smiled kindly. "And for that Rukia, I will always be in your debt."

Rukia giggled again. "You are such an idiot Ichigo." She said affectionately.

Akio had to admit, this guy was no Ōmaeda. This guy could actually fight well. Meanwhile, Adalberto, of course, still did not give his opponent the benefit of doubt in his mind. He simply continued to believe that he would find an opening and cut down the younger Yamamoto eventually.

Unbeknownst to the Arrancar, Akio had another problem. And that was the unconscious form of the Squad 2 Captain. He knew she was still alive, he could still sense her spiritual pressure, and therefore, he could not release his Shikai. The reality was simple, as long as she was there, she was a potential victim of friendly fire, and that was going to make this fight a lot harder for Akio.

So, Akio was left to simply defend and attack, again and again. Hoping to find an opening in Adalberto. But there was still that nagging thought in the back of his mind that he had to get Soifon to safety. But he had to get Adalberto off his back long enough for him to do so.

Akio and Adalberto's Zanpakutō's collided again and the two were left glaring at each other. "You really are stubborn, you know that?" Adalberto asked.

"Funny, I was just going to say that to you." Akio retorted.

Adalberto's glare became even more menacing. "It won't matter, I'll still win."

Akio grimaced. He may be right. An unreleased Zanpakutō of an Arrancar is basically on the level of a Soul Reaper's Shikai. I may not have needed my own Shikai against Ōmaeda, but lets be honest here: That guy shouldn't be a Soul Reaper. Akio thought.

An idea then crossed Akio's mind. But we Soul Reapers do have one advantage! He thought.

Adalberto continued to try and overpower Akio in the position they were in. He then heard Akio muttering. "Eh, kid, what the hell are you saying?" Adalberto asked.

Akio didn't reply. "Hey! have you gone deaf?" Adalberto shouted.

Akio stopped muttering. He then smirked. "Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

Adalberto instantly realized what was wrong and barely dodged the kido attack. "Damn you!" He screamed. "That was a low blow!"

Akio simply grinned and raised his hand at Adalberto. "Hado 1, Sho!"

Adalberto was then blown out of the arena by a gust of wind. Akio smiled. Perfect, he thought. Now to get Captain Soifon out of here.

Using flash step, Akio went to Soifon's body, picked her up, and quickly placed her on the roof. Knowing Adalberto would be back in the arena soon, Akio quickly returned to the area and simply waited. In a few moments, Adalberto Ahogarse was back in the arena, the anger on his face evident (of course, Akio couldn't deny that it was quite amusing). "Dirty trick kid. And a big mistake at that." Adalberto said angrily.

Akio shrugged. "Sorry?" He said uncaringly.

Adalberto narrowed his gaze at him. "Tell me, what was the whole point of that?"

Akio chuckled. "Simple, I just had to get Captain Soifon out of here and to someplace safe."

Akio raised his Zanpakutō. "Now that she's out of the way, I can go all out in this fight."

Akio then called out. "Light up the sky, Kaminari!"

Akio's Zanpakutō instantly changed into Kaminari's Shikai. "And now that I can go all out, you've pretty much crapped out." Akio said threateningly.

Adalberto grinned at Akio and shook his head. "Hate to break it to you kid, but it's the other way around."

Adalberto pointed his Zanpakutō at Akio. "Swim, Calamar!"

Adalberto's Zanpakutō started to glow and then merged with Adalberto. Adalberto's arms than disappeared and in their place, his face. When the light fades out, Akio immediately realizes that Adalberto had taken the form of a human squid. His mask had become a squids head, and he had grown eight arms out of his body. One thing that stuck out to Akio was that the tentacles had blades at the end. Akio couldn't help but smirk. "You know, you might as well call this eight against one." He said jokingly.

Adalberto, of course, did not appreciate Akio's joke. So he simply responded by launching the tentacles at Akio. Akio blocked most of them with Kaminari and dodged the rest. Now for the kill. He thought.

Akio screamed out and charged, only to feel a sharp pain in his side. He looked back to see that he had been cut on the side by one of Adalberto's tentacles. "How?" He choked out.

Adalberto grimaced. "Damn, my aim's a little off."

Akio swayed back and forth a bit. Adalberto laughed. "Do you want me to explain it to you, kid?"

Akio did not reply. Adalberto shrugged. "Well too bad, I'm not interested in stopping a fight just because you're too stupid to figure it out. But don't worry, you're not the only person to fall for this; Captain Soifon fell for the same thing."

Akio panted as he felt the blood pour out of his back. Damn, I can't use flash step in a state like this. He thought.

Adalberto gave Akio a cocky smirk. "Now then, Squad 13 Lieutenant, prepare to die!"

Adalberto's tentacles were launched at Akio again. Once again, Akio managed to block most of them, but was cut across the chest. Akio cried out in pain. Akio looked at his opponent, panting. Dammit, this bites. He thought, frustrated.

Adalberto laughed again. "Ready to give up?" He asked.

Akio pointed Kaminari at the Arrancar. "No freaking way! Naguru!" He shouted.

From inside the Sōgō Kyōgo Tsumesho, Ichigo saw lightning in the training arena flash from a window. He immediately deduced who it was. "It's Akio." Ichigo said, worried.

Rukia grabbed his arm. "Ichigo, I'm sure he's fine."

Ichigo sighed. "I'm sure he is. But we can't take any chances."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, prompting Ichigo to explain. "The reality is, Rukia, that we can't afford to lose any high ranking Soul Reapers. Not with another war coming upon us for sure now, so I'm gonna go check it out."

Rukia then smiled, understanding. "All right then, you go check it out."

Ichigo smiled back. "Don't worry for once, okay? I'll be right back."

Akio continued panting. He looked at his wounds, they were worsening by the second. He needed another brief window where he could use pieces of his uniform to stop the bleeding. Adalberto smiled at him. "Don't you get it, kid? You can't win! I've already defeated a captain! That makes me stronger than most Soul Reapers, including you! Your pathetic Shikai will do nothing against me!"

Akio then got an idea, nobody was around so he felt safe doing it. He just needed to distract him long enough for him to patch up his wounds first. He smiled at Adalberto. "A Shikai will do nothing, huh? How about a Bankai?" He asked.

Adalberto raised an eyebrow. "Well of course I'm better than a Bankai, I beat a captain didn't I?"

Akio then realized it. He smirked confidently upon this and asked: "Well then tell me: Did Captain Soifon actually use her Bankai?"

Adalberto was annoyed by this. "What's it to you?" He asked.

Akio shook his head and started tearing off pieces of his uniform. "You didn't answer my question. Did she actually use her Bankai?" Repeated Akio.

Adalberto groaned, but decided to answer. "No, she didn't."

Akio chuckled as he wrapped the pieces around his wounds, applying pressure and stopping the bleeding. "Well then, it stands to reason, Squidy, how could you possibly say you're better than a Bankai when you haven't even seen a Bankai yet?"

Adalberto was starting to get annoyed. "Well what would you know? You don't even have a Bankai yet! Only captain's have achieved Bankai!"

Akio just laughed. "You couldn't be more wrong my friend."

Akio grinned. "Are you aware that a man achieved Bankai two years before he actually became a captain?" He asked, remembering the story Rukia told him about Ichigo.

"Your point?" Adalberto asked.

Akio raised Kaminari. "Don't just assume I haven't achieved Bankai. Especially when that assumption isn't even true." He explained.

Adalberto's eyes widened, Akio continued to smile. He then shouted out loud. "Bankai!"

At that moment, Ichigo had appeared. His eyes had widened hearing that word. "Has Akio achieved Bankai?"

A.N: So Akio has achieved Bankai. Next chapter, we take a brief break from the story to explain the past of the heir to the Yamamoto clan


	13. Chapter 13: An Unconventional Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 13: An Unconventional Beginning

Flashback: Way before the Winter War (Look, age is tough to determine in the Soul Society)

(Akio Narrating) My life certainly had an unconventional beginning when you talk about a noble. When I died, I was given Konsō and ended up in the Soul Society. Unfortunately for me, I had ended up in the worst possible area: The poorest part of the Rukon district. I was a child at the time, and I had absolutely no experience in any line of work. So I was left with making a living the old fashioned way, by stealing from others. It upset me, really, to think that I was probably going to spend my afterlife as a street urchin. Stealing what I need to survive and living my life alone.

A young Akio Yamamoto sat huddled in the shadows, watching the vendor sell his bread. Akio's mouth watered, he wanted that bread, oh so badly. Unfortunately, the only way to do that was to steal it, considering his situation. Now, he certainly had to count on the vendor chasing after him, but that could be avoided if he did it very carefully. But then there was the chance of running into a Soul Reaper. While the Soul Society had no actual system of laws, due to the Seireitei and Central 46 being more concerned in their own affairs, if he ran into a Soul Reaper, there would be trouble.

Akio's stomach grumbled. He sighed, even though he knew the risks, his stomach was sure as hell good motivation to go through with this, no matter how crazy it sounded. He inched closer, the voice of the vendor was becoming more noticeable. "Get your fresh, tasty bread here!" He called out.

The vendor continued to repeat himself as Akio inched closer. He eventually got to the back of the stand and took a quick look around. Seeing that nobody was watching Akio, acted quickly. He quickly got to his feet, snatched a large loaf of bread out of the stand and took off. He looked behind him and noticed that the vendor hadn't noticed it. Akio was about to breathe a sigh of relief when suddenly... "Hey! You give that man his bread back!"

Akio rolled his eyes. Great, these kinds of people again. Akio thought, exasperated.

In his time in the Soul Society, Akio had learned that there were three types of people here. There were thieves, passerby's, and then there were the men of justice. Akio hated the latter the most. These were the guys who came up with the delusion that they should be the peacekeepers of the Soul Society. It infuriated Akio to a great degree, not just because it meant he would have to run away from these guys, but he hated how these guys thought they could take the law into their own hands. Especially since a lot of them do so for corrupt purposes.

Either way, Akio had to run away from these idiots. Of course, nobody had caught him yet, so he wasn't exactly worried at the moment. So, Akio continued running from the so-called police force of the Rukon District. He then played the events in his mind, hoping they would play out in real life. Okay, if I make a left turn at the next opportunity, there should be an alleyway. And in that alleyway, there should be a fence with a bunch of crates stacked up. If I can just jump up on the crates and get on the fence, I should be able to outrun them. After all, a usual uncoordinated gang would simply try to pile onto the crates to get over, and that will simply cause the whole structure to collapse.

Though some would say it was unnatural for a young child, Akio had possessed a keen intellect for planning out events. In fact, he had been planning that escape route for awhile before he actually went after the bread. Akio saw his turn, he smiled. Show time. He thought.

He took the left turn. "He went into that alley!" He heard one of the men shout.

Akio saw the crates. So far so good, the crates are here.

Akio leapt onto the crates. Luckily, his light weight allowed him to climb the crates with ease and not have to worry. He then reached the top and leapt across the fence with ease. Akio landed on the other side and winced for a moment at the feeling of landing on the ground hard. He then heard the sound of men crying out and crates crashing. "Another clean getaway." The young Akio smirked.

(Akio Narrating) It went like that for years. I would steal some food, someone might chase after me, someone might not. But regardless, I always got away. But then that day came. The day my afterlife changed forever. That was the day I met Head Captain Yamamoto. It was after the Winter War and I had just stolen again.

An older Akio Yamamoto was running away from another gang of so-called peacekeepers. This time, he had stolen a basket of fruit (also from a vendor). "Geez," Akio said to himself. "Either I'm getting slower or these losers are getting faster...I hope it's the former, I can fix that."

On that thought, Akio continued his run. He then took a turn at the right. Things had changed, he could no longer use the old crates over the fence trick because of his size. So he was forced to simply outrun the men.

(Akio Narrating) Little did I know, that turn would forever change my life.

Akio continued to run. He then saw an incredibly old man talking to several residents of the Rukon District. What stuck out to the thief was that this man wore a Captain's Haori, and the Haori had the Kanji symbol of number 1. It immediately hit him. Head Captain Yamamoto! He thought in fear. I've got to hurry.

Unfortunately for the future heir to the Yamamoto clan, Yamamoto did 'see' him. He turned around to see the young man running from the residents. "Sir?" Akio heard a man ask.

Yamamoto raised his hand to quiet the man. His eyes were fixed on the running man. For once in his afterlife, Akio was actually afraid. The last thing he wanted was to face the wrath of a Soul Reaper. Especially the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He's old, Akio thought, trying to reassure himself. Maybe I can put some moves on him and get around.

Akio put his plan into action. He ran up to Yamamoto and then started to juke left and right (football style). Yamamoto was unfazed by this, he simply remained frozen in place. Akio then tried to go around him, only for Yamamoto to stick his surprisingly muscular arm out. Akio ran into the arm and fell onto the floor.

Yamamoto looked at Akio for awhile, his expression unchanging. Akio simply remained motionless on the ground, his eyes looking at the closed slits that were the Head Captain's. "Did you steal that fruit basket?" Yamamoto asked.

Akio was even more frightened now, so he nodded. "And why did you steal it?" Yamamoto continued.

Akio barely got out the answer. "I was starving sir."

Yamamoto picked the young man up by his shirt. Akio's pursuers finally caught up with him. "Head Captain, thank you, now would you please be so kind as to hand him over to us?" The leader asked.

"What do you plan to do?" Yamamoto asked, curiously.

"We're just going to make sure justice is served." The leader replied, eyeing Akio maliciously.

Yamamoto then wrenched the fruit basket out of Akio's hand and gave it to the leader. "You have the fruit, now leave this boy be."

The men were shocked. Yamamoto looked at Akio. "Boy, do you regret this?" He asked.

Akio found himself stammering again. "I was just so hungry sir."

Yamamoto nodded. "Leave us, now."

The men realized they could not argue with the elderly Soul Reaper, so they left. Yamamoto opened one of his eyes. "Tell me, boy, have you ever thought of becoming a Soul Reaper?" He asked.

Akio was shocked by this question. "No, sir." He replied.

Yamamoto nodded, as if expecting the answer. "Do you know why you're starving?" He continued.

Akio nodded. "Because I haven't gotten anything to eat."

Yamamoto shook his head. "Your spiritual pressure is incredibly high. It means you have the qualities of a Soul Reaper."

Akio was shocked by this. Him, a Soul Reaper? "Sir, I don't think I'm cut out for it." He admitted.

Yamamoto shook his head again. "You are, boy. Tell me, what is your name?" He asked.

Akio grimaced. "I...don't have a name sir. I was abandoned when I was alive and the woman at the orphanage never bothered giving me one."

Yamamoto (for the first time in his life), seemed to feel sympathetic for someone. "Very well, why don't I give you one? You will take the name, Akio."

Akio was shocked. "Akio?" He repeated.

Yamamoto nodded. "The name means 'brave.' And I believe that you're quite brave, risking your life for food. Even though it is quite illegal."

Akio felt tears run down his face. Names were more than just names. They were a symbol of your identity. And this old man had just given him one, one of the few acts of respect that's every been done for Akio. "Thank you sir." He replied.

Yamamoto nodded. Akio gave him a thin smile. "It's painful, not having a name. And so, to repay you, I will become a Soul Reaper."

Yamamoto put the now-named soul down. "Very well, lets bring you down there to enroll."

(Akio Narrating) Later, I would discover that Yamamoto's kindness was out of character. To this day, I don't even know why he acted the way he did that day. Meanwhile, I entered the Shinō Academy, hoping to repay Yamamoto for his kindness. Little did I know, I would see him sooner then I expected. Little did I know, that man was to become my father.

Akio was surrounded by four opponents. A challenge he had willingly accepted from his instructor. It was a year after his entry. In that short time, he had advanced to the top of his class in every possible category. His instructor wouldn't stop gushing about his abilities. Unfortunately, this attracted some unwanted attention from the more jealous classmates of his. So, four of them approached him and challenged him to a four-on-one match. Akio, being the one who wanted to impress everyone, accepted hastily.

The four jealous classmates charged him furiously. Akio gave off a simple smirk and ducked under the first strike and struck first man in the gut. He then hit the second man in the face with his hilt. He then jumped over two simultaneous strikes and struck the third man in the side. The fourth man, Akio knew him well, was the best of the fighters. This one actually managed to defend himself from Akio's attacks. However, when he tried his own, Akio quickly found the opening and nailed him in the solar plexus with the wooden blade. He then heard the judge shout out, ending the match.

Akio walked out of the arena and wiped his sweaty face with a towel. When he took the towel away, he found himself face to face with a man he hadn't seen in a year. "Head Captain Yamamoto." Akio said, shocked.

Akio bowed respectfully. "You seem to have learned manners." He heard the old man say.

Akio nodded. "Yes sir." He replied.

Yamamoto then gestured for him to follow. "Come, we need to talk." He said.

We need to? Akio thought.

Despite his confusion, Akio willingly followed Yamamoto. When the two were out of earshot of other students, Yamamoto began. "Tell me, Akio, do you know of the Four Great Noble Clans?"

Akio thought for a moment. "Yeah, I believe there's the Kuchiki Clan, the Ōmaeda Clan, the Fukazawa Clan, and the..."

Akio found his mind blanking. Dammit, he thought. Why? Of all times, why?

"The Yamamoto Clan is the fourth." Yamamoto broke in, finishing for Akio.

Akio nodded, giving him silent thanks. "At the moment, I am head of the Yamamoto Clan. However, due to my age, it is time I find a successor." Explained Yamamoto.

Akio was curious as to where this conversation was going. "The new head of the clan has to be able to match my ability. Unfortunately, there hasn't been a single Soul Reaper who could do so for the past 1,000 years." Yamamoto continued.

Now Akio was starting to get impatient. "Your point, sir?" Akio asked, urging him on.

Yamamoto looked at Akio. "Well, Akio, I would like to adopt you as my son."

Akio nearly fell over in shock. "What?" He managed.

Yamamoto ignored his shock and continued. "You must understand, this is a great honor. You would receive an early graduation, be placed in one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Also, I would train you personally to become a fine replacement for me."

Akio raised an eyebrow. "You would train me?"

"I must make sure that you become a fine head-of-the-clan. The only way to do that is to train you personally...and privately." Replied Yamamoto.

"Privately?" Akio repeated.

Yamamoto nodded. "Politically, Akio, I cannot afford for people to find out I am personally helping someone advance through the ranks of the Seireitei. It would be bad for my image."

Akio instantly understood and nodded back. "Now then," Yamamoto said, returning to the question at hand. "Will you accept?"

Akio weighed in his options. The Head Captain, from what he had heard, was strict. Meaning that the training regime would be difficult. However the pro's were nobility, a chance to become the Head Captain...and a chance to repay Yamamoto for his kindness a year ago. "I accept, I will become your son."

(Akio Narrating) And with that, I became Akio Yamamoto. Father placed me the third seat of Squad 1 and started training me in secrecy...

Akio Yamamoto walked with his father into his personal training ground, eager to begin his training to release his Zanpakutō. "So, how's this gonna work? Are you just going to fight me until I find my Zanpakutō spirit?" Akio asked.

"No." Yamamoto replied.

"Am I going to fight Hollows until I find my Zanpakutō spirit?" Akio asked again.

"No." Yamamoto repeated, becoming slightly agitated.

"Oh, I get it, I'm going to fight the entire squad until I find my Zanpakutō spirit, right?" Akio asked, again.

"No!" Yamamoto shouted.

Akio silenced himself. Yamamoto took a deep breath before continuing. "You are going to meditate."

"Meditate?" Akio repeated.

"Yes, you're going to meditate until you enter your spirit world. There, you will converse with your spirit." Yamamoto explained.

"Okay...how long will that take?" Akio asked.

"I'm not sure." Yamamoto replied.

Akio groaned, hearing this. However, he certainly couldn't disobey his new father (that would certainly be getting off on the wrong foot, wouldn't it?). So, he simply sat down and started to meditate. Chōjirō Sasakibe came up to the Head Captain as he did this. "How long does it usually take?" He asked.

"It depends on the spiritual pressure of the Soul Reaper." Yamamoto replied.

Yamamoto turned to Sasakibe. "I remember you took three days, you were incredibly hungry when you were done."

Sasakibe chuckled. "Yeah, I remember."

(Akio Narrating) After awhile, that incredibly irritating commentary on the sidelines stopped. Looking back, it is true when they say when you get old the first thing to go is your mind. Otherwise, Father would not have forgotten that you need silence to meditate.

Akio was utterly cut off from the rest of the world. He had been meditating for hours and still has not met his Zanpakutō spirit. While it felt like he was making progress he was still unsure.

The young man quickly shook those thoughts away. I have to concentrate. He thought.

And so, for the next few minutes, the picture in Akio's mind was blank. Suddenly, a picture started to form. Akio was surprised but remained concentrated. The picture became clearer as minutes passed by, soon he found himself in a strange room. It was rather depressing, probably because there was no light. Akio couldn't help but notice that there were no windows either. "What a strange place." Akio said to himself.

"Do you want me to explain it to you?" Came a laid back voice.

Akio turned around to see a man in a cross-legged position. His blonde hair was slicked back and spiked up. His attire consisted of what appeared to be a raggedy shirt and pants as well as a jet-black cloak. His eyes were bright blue, like lightning. "Well? Do you?" The man asked.

Akio was curious, so he nodded. "It's simple, there's no light because you haven't lit it yet." The man explained.

Okay, not the response I was expecting. Akio thought.

"What do you mean?" Asked Akio.

The man chuckled. "What I mean is, I can't do it alone. I need you to lend me your spiritual pressure. And in return, I'll lend you mine...partner."

Akio's eyes widened. "You mean you're..."

The man got up. "That's right. The names Kaminari, I'm your Zanpakutō spirit. Nice to meet you, Akio."

Akio was in disbelief. "You?"

Kaminari nodded. "Yeah, is there something wrong?" He asked.

Akio sighed. "Well, to be honest, you're not what I expected." Admitted Akio. "I was expecting someone who looked like a wise man or a warrior, not a guy who looked like a hobo."

Kaminari frowned upon hearing this. At that moment he disappeared. Flash Step! Akio thought.

Akio then felt a cold blade pressed against the side of his neck. He turned around to see that Kaminari was right behind him. He's fast! Was all Akio could think.

"Still think I'm not worthy kid?" Kaminari asked.

Akio gulped and shook his head. "Good," said Kaminari. "Now remember this: You're about to reenter your world. When you do you will hear the words that will call out your Shikai in your mind. Repeat those words, and you will have achieved Shikai."

Akio nodded. "Do that," Kaminari continued. "And the next time you come here, it will be a little less depressing."

With that, Akio's eyes shot open and he found himself back in Yamamoto's training room. He then got up and unsheathed his Zanpakutō. Yamamoto, who had still been watching, was amazed. It had only been a day! Akio pointed his Zanpakutō forward and called out the words that played into his mind. "Light up the sky, Kaminari!"

Akio's Zanpakutō changed into its lance-form. Yamamoto nodded, impressed. "Well done, you've achieved Shikai." He said, impressed.

(Akio Narrating) Of course, there was no time to relax. After that, it was straight to training. Luckily, Lt. Sasakibe's Gonryōmaru was also an electric type Zanpakutō, and he was more than willing to help me. After three months, Bankai training began...

Yamamoto stood next to what Akio later learned was known as the Tenshintai. "Today, you will begin the path to Bankai." Began Yamamoto.

Yamamoto gestured to the Tenshintai. "This is known as a Tenshintai, it has the ability to bring your Zanpakutō spirit to this world for three days. Therefore you have three days to defeat him, which will grant you the use of Bankai. Just keep in mind that his abilities are very real." He explained.

Akio bowed. "I won't disappoint you father."

Yamamoto nodded, and with that the Tenshintai materialized into Kaminari. He then joyfully waved to Akio (albeit in a sarcastic manner). "How you doing, partner?" Kaminari asked.

Akio shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. I'm too focused on the task at hand."

Kaminari laughed. "Come on Akio, don't be such a stiff. Loosen up a little. Otherwise I'm gonna kick your ass."

Kaminari drew his Zanpakutō, Akio immediately noticed that it was the same as his Shikai, a lance. "You ready?" Kaminari asked.

Akio drew his own Zanpakutō. "Light up the sky, Kaminar!"

And with that, the battle became a fight between lances. Akio and Kaminari charged each other, officially beginning the fight.

(Akio Narrating) I had known Kaminari was fast, but I had never expected him to be as good as he was at swordsmanship. But I won, and I achieved Bankai. But, from the look on my father's face. I could tell he was still not satisfied. It ate at me inside, but I did not despair. I simply kept training, kept on perfecting my skill. Hoping that one day, I will finally hear my father's approval come from his mouth. When that day comes, I know I will be ready to take his position.

Back to the Present

Akio's Kaminari shot up into the air. Adalberto looked up in surprise. Kaminari disappeared into the clouds. Akio smiled, Adalberto simply wore a confused look on his face. What happened next was even stranger. The sky was suddenly darkened by black storm clouds. Ichigo's eyes widened. This is his Bankai. Ichigo thought, shocked.

Akio gave Adalberto a threatening look. "Tengoku no Kaminari." Akio introduced.

A.N: Stay tuned for the next chapter, where the true powers of Akio's Bankai are revealed. Remember, reviews are appreciated. Also, I never meant for the idea of Akio not having a name before he met Yamamoto as a way to steal the idea of Kenpachi Zaraki's history. I just thought that it would give Yamamoto and Akio more of a closer relationship. I apologize in advance if anyone thinks I stole an idea.


	14. Chapter 14: The Storming Bankai

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 14: The Storming Bankai

The unnatural storm confused Ichigo. "I don't get it." He said to himself. "Is there more, or is this really it."

"Captain Kurosaki!"

Ichigo turned to see several Soul Reapers entering the arena. "Sir, we sensed the increase in spiritual pressure and got here as fast as we could." The leader said.

Ichigo nodded and looked across at Akio and Adalberto, but mainly at Akio. If Akio had achieved Bankai before he became a lieutenant, then why did he bother becoming one. He already had the necessary qualities, and I'm sure Shinji would've appreciated not having to do the extra work. So why not reveal it? Thought Ichigo.

In truth, Akio didn't even realize that a crowd had gathered, he was so focused on the fight. He thought him and Adalberto were the only people in the area. Therefore, he could use Bankai without anyone knowing. Boy was he wrong.

Adalberto, of course, was unimpressed. He looked up at the storm. "This? This is your Bankai?" He asked in disbelief.

Akio crossed his arms and smirked. "Yeah, shocked?"

Adalberto nodded. "Truthfully, I expected something more intimidating. This is just a storm."

Akio frowned. "What? Do you not know that you can be seriously injured if you're struck by lightning? Hell, it could even kill you."

Adalberto returned the frown. "And do you even know the odds of being struck by lightning in the first place?" He asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh I know the odds." Akio smiled. "But Tengoku no Kaminari can defy those odds. Watch and learn Squidy."

The moment Akio said this, lightning flashed and enveloped Akio in electricity. Adalberto's eyes widened as this happened. Ichigo and all the other Soul Reaper's present did the same. "Amazing," Ichigo heard one guy say. "How can he do that without feeling any pain?"

Ichigo was thinking the same thing. Akio, still not noticing everyone else's presence due to his focus on Adalberto, smiled even wider. "Surprised, eh Squidy?" Akio asked.

Adalberto glared at his foe, despising the fact that the young man continued to retain his confidence. "Allow me to explain: Tengoku no Kaminari pretty much turns me into a human lightning-rod. Collecting lightning from the storm above us and using its power for both melee and projectile attacks. Making it a highly dangerous Bankai." Explained Akio.

Adalberto, for once, was impressed. "I see, and it's limitless because of the storm, correct?" He asked.

Akio grinned. "Correct!" He echoed.

The grin then disappeared, Akio hung his head low, signaling that he was troubled by something. "However, there are some limits to this power." He said, sadly.

Adalberto was shocked by this. "What do you mean?"

Akio gestured to himself. "Tengoku no Kaminari requires a lot of spirit energy to release it. As do most Bankai. However, it requires even more energy to maintain it. See, I have to harness a high amount of spirit energy inside me in order to balance and control the energy that Tengoku no Kaminari gives off. Otherwise, I would actually be killed by all this lightning."

Adalberto was amazed for once. "And you're willing to put yourself at risk just for a chance to defeat me?"

Akio nodded. "Believe me, I don't like using my Bankai because of the strain it puts on my body. But for the Soul Society's safety, for my fathers honor, and for all the Soul Reapers you've hurt or killed. I...will...defeat you!"

Yamamoto felt Akio's spiritual pressure rise from inside his office. He immediately realized what was happening. "So he decided to use it." He simply said.

Chōjirō Sasakibe nodded. "Yeah, there's no other explanation for why his spiritual pressure is suddenly off the charts."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. Sasakibe, however, was curious about something else. "Sir, why didn't Akio apply to become a captain after achieving Bankai?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "You really don't know, Chōjirō?" Yamamoto asked.

Sasakibe shook his head. Yamamoto took this as a sign to continue and did. "Could you imagine the pressure a young man would feel to be suddenly thrown into a captaincy? All that pressure would do incredible harm to his mind. Along with that, we simply did not wish for him to become a captain yet."

Sasakibe was still confused. "But why?"

Yamamoto took a deep breath. "It happened after he had achieved Bankai." He began.

Flashback: Two Months Ago

Akio panted as Kaminari fell to his knees, defeated. "Well, you won." Kaminari said. "You have officially achieved Bankai."

"Awesome..." Akio panted.

Kaminari started to fade away, the Tenshintai started to come into view again. "Just remember, this Bankai is unique. You have to maintain a high amount of spirit energy in order to balance out the high power it has to offer. Making it very taxing on your body. If you allow your energy to falter for even a short period of time. You will feel excruciating pain. And unless you are able to get it back under control. You will die."

Akio shook his head. "I'm ready, I can handle it."

Kaminari smiled. He managed to say one final thing before he faded into the Tenshintai: "Good luck, kid."

With that, Kaminari was gone. Yamamoto came up to Akio. "You have done well. It seems the creator's theory was correct."

Akio nodded. "However, I've decided not to make you a captain just yet." Yamamoto said bluntly.

Yamamoto expected anger from his adopted son. But instead, he got a look of understanding from him. "You're...not angry." Yamamoto noticed.

Akio nodded. "Why would I be, I understand completely."

Yamamoto opened one of his eyes. "You do?"

Akio nodded. "Oh yes, politically, it is simply not a good move. Imagine, how bad you'd look to the rest of the Soul Society if you personally trained someone to be your replacement. People'd feel like that their chance of becoming the Head Captain was gone because the chance to do so is already taken." He explained.

Yamamoto's eyes widened. "In just a few months you already know me too well, my son."

Akio chuckled. "Well come on, one of the reasons you adopted me was my ability to quickly analyze things. Figuring that out was child's play."

Yamamoto gave no reply. Akio could tell, however, that he agreed. Neither spoke for awhile, it seemed that the two were simply just trying to find things to talk about. Akio eventually broke the silence. "When should I become a captain?" He asked.

Yamamoto placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will leave that for you to decide, my son. When you think you're ready, you will be examined by myself and two other captains."

Akio nodded, accepting this.

Flashback End

"Akio understood the political situation at that time. However, I fear that now he may have no choice but to become a captain." Yamamoto said, sadly. "That spiritual pressure will be felt all across the Seireitei. And people everywhere are going to start asking who it belonged to. Eventually it will be traced back to him."

Adalberto Ahogarse launched his tentacles at Akio again. However, Akio protected himself again in the same way he had before. He channeled the lightning into his arms and used them as a shield. This is impossible! Adalberto thought, furiously. I am more powerful than this! I defeated a captain, I have to be more powerful then him!

Akio pushed the tentacles out of the way and pointed the palm of his right hand at Adalberto. "Naguru!" He shouted.

Adalberto immediately knew what was happening. It was the same attack he used in his Shikai form, something he could block easily. Adalberto's tentacles moved in front of his body and took on the role of a shield. When the lightning came into contact, instead of simply disappearing due to being unable to penetrate his defenses, he was pushed back. Adalberto cried out as he was sent into the ground. He quickly got up, panting. Akio shook his head, disappointedly. "You keep on making the same mistake of underestimating me Squidy. To be honest, it's starting to piss me off. If you don't get your act together, I'm gonna win this fight."

Adalberto glared at him. "You shut up!" He screamed. "I don't have to listen to that crap! I'm superior to you in every way."

Akio shook his head. "The more you act that way, the more you remind me of Theseus." He said.

That set Adalberto off. Screaming maliciously, he charged Akio again. Surprisingly, Akio's expression did not change. It was still the same calm and calculating look. Adalberto's tentacles came down on Akio. Akio jumped back, avoiding six of them, and then did something that surprised Adalberto and the spectators: He destroyed one of the tentacles with a lightning-powered punch. He then destroyed another with a kick filled with the same power. Adalberto screamed as he felt the pain of a body part being destroyed. He stumbled backwards and panted. "You bastard."

Akio didn't reply. Adalberto took it as a lack of respect and launched his tentacles again. The results were the same, two tentacles destroyed (but by two punches). He then went for an opening and fired another Naguru at him. The attack sent him flying backwards, damaging his chest and causing blood to splatter onto the floor. Akio took a look at his opponents wound, then at the panting Arrancar before him. "Look," he began. "Since we both know I'm going to win, I'm going to make you an offer. I don't really have to kill you. If you surrender now, I'll spare you. You'll be a prisoner of war, but at least you'll still be alive."

Adalberto shook his head. "I don't need your mercy, Soul Reaper! This battle is far from over!"

Adalberto charged again. Akio sighed. "I was really hoping you wouldn't say that. Now I have no choice."

Akio then snapped his fingers. "Ten'nosabaki." He said.

A great bolt of lightning then shot out of the dark, cloudy sky. The lightning struck Adalberto. The pain on his face was evident as he screamed at an earsplitting volume. "The pain is unbearable isn't it?" Akio asked in a monotone voice.

Adalberto simply screamed in response. Knowing he couldn't reply, Akio simply continued. "What you are experiencing is the full extent of Tengoku no Kaminari's power. What you are experiencing is the powerful spirit energy that I have to match in order to actually use this Bankai."

Akio turned and started to walk away. "In a few moments you will be dead."

Something then came to his mind, he cocked his head and faced his opponent one more time. "Do you now see what I mean, Squidy? If you allow arrogance to take over your mind, it will be your downfall." He said, repeating the proverb he had told Adalberto at the beginning of their battle.

Adalberto, for his part, felt exactly what Akio was explaining. The pain was, indeed, unbearable. He wanted to die. But at the same time, he wanted to survive this. He had came to the Seireitei thinking that this was how he was going to impress the new king of Hueco Mundo. After he had lost his chance to become one of Sōsuke Aizen's Espada, he worked to become one of Benito Muerta's generals. But it couldn't end for him now, could it? He was Adalberto Ahogarse, he shouldn't die yet.

I can't die! Adalberto thought. I...I'm supposed to become one of King Muerta's generals! I'm not suppose to die!

Adalberto's body started to disintegrate due to being overwhelmed by the sheer might of Akio's Ten'nosabaki. He took one last look at Akio before completely fading away. I curse you, Akio Yamamoto! One day, someone will avenge me and you will pay for taking away the chance to take what was mine! He thought angrily.

And with that, Adalberto Ahogarse was dead. Akio took one final look at the spot his opponent used to be and said scornfully. "If Captain Soifon had released her Bankai, she would've won."

Akio then noticed two things. One: He had been watched this entire battle, meaning they had seen his Bankai. Two: The wounds Adalberto had given him had grown worse due to the strain his Bankai put on his body. Ichigo then came up to him, still clearly in shock over the events that had just played out. "Akio, that was your Bankai?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

Akio nodded, his body starting to grow weak from the strain. "Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

Akio forced a smile. "Never been better," he said, feeling woozy. "However, I must advise you go find Captain Soifon. She's on a rooftop and by now I bet she's in worse shape then me."

Ichigo looked at the blood that was starting to seep through the makeshift bandages. "I'm going to have to disagree with that statement." He said.

Akio laughed as he started to sway. "Yeah, I guess I am in pretty bad shape too. Care to get me to a medic?"

With that Akio fainted. "Crap." Ichigo said, worried.

He then shouted out to the other Soul Reapers. "Go find Captain Soifon! She should be on one of the roofs nearby!"

"Yes sir!" They replied.

Ichigo picked up Akio's body. "Hang on buddy."

Meanwhile, above the Seireitei, someone else had entered during the commotion. His light blue hair flowed in the wind as he stared down at the ravaged battleground that was the Seireitei. Grimmjow Jaegerjacque scowled. "What a bunch of losers." He said, referring to the now deceased La Seis Primera. "I can't believe they all just got themselves killed. And half of them didn't even put up much of a fight."

Ichigo's fight with Gabriel Fortunato played through his mind. He grinned maniacally. The bloodlust inside him increasing. "Kurosaki's power is even more amazing then it was before." He said excitedly. "I can't wait for the rematch."

For a moment he was tempted to go down there right now and fight his rival to the death. But he quickly shook that thought away. "But Beni said I couldn't fight him yet." He said in a slightly angered tone.

Grimmjow had developed a habit for disobeying orders. He had done it several times during his days as an Espada. But he could not disobey Benito Muerta. Since the day he had met the new king, Grimmjow had feared him. So, he kept himself in check, reminding himself of Benito's orders.

Grimmjow turned away and opened a Gargantua, a portal to Hueco Mundo. Next time, he thought. Next time, Ichigo Kurosaki will be mine.

A.N: Hope you enjoyed this one. This one was certainly difficult to write because I had been trying not to make Akio's Bankai seem overpowered. While it may seem that way at first glance. The drawback, as explained in the chapter, is great. If Akio allows his spirit energy to slip below the required amount to maintain control of his Bankai, he could be killed. A great weakness if you ask me. Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: The Captain Proficiency Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 15: The Captain Proficiency Test

"Hey, Akio, wake up buddy!" Came a laid back voice.

Akio Yamamoto couldn't respond. How could he? He didn't have the strength to respond, or move for that matter. The fight with Adalberto Ahogarse had put great strain onto his body. He then heard the voice again. He couldn't help but note how familiar it sounded. "Come on, kiddo, don't make me wake you up my way."

His way, Akio thought. Now this is really starting to sound familiar.

It then hit Akio. Unfortunately he was also literally hit. To make matters worse, he was hit in a place that no man should ever be hit. With that, Akio's eyes shot open as he cried out in pain, clutching his crotch. He looked around for the assailant. Only to find that he was in his spirit world. Of course, that meant the culprit could only be one person. Or one spirit for that matter. He then heard the sound of laughing and turned to his right to see Kaminari laughing giddily at his expense. "Morning sunshine." He said jokingly.

Akio groaned angrily at his Zanpakutō spirit. "Now's not a good time for jokes Kaminari. I had a rough night."

Kaminari laughed some more. "Damn right," he said. "You've been out for three days now."

Akio wasn't surprised, three days certainly sounded right. Kaminari, surprisingly, turned serious after his laughter finally subsided. "You know, a lot of Soul Reapers saw your Bankai that night." He said.

Akio nodded. "Yeah." He simply replied.

"There's gonna be some anger you know. Your dad was never the guy who would play favorites." Kaminari reminded him.

Akio shook his head. "If they have a problem with Father, they take it up with me."

Akio paused before continuing. "That being the case, I will apply to become a captain."

Kaminari raised an eyebrow. "You're ready to accept the challenge? You're ready to become a captain?"

Akio nodded. "If I chose not to apply, people would get the wrong idea. They would make me out to be lazy. And that would reflect bad on my father's reputation. That I cannot allow to happen. So I will do so."

Akio looked at Kaminari. "Do you think it's the right choice?" He asked.

Kaminari smiled. "Kid, in the time we've spent together as a team, not once have you made a bad decision. If you think you're ready, then you're ready."

Akio smiled back. "Thanks partner."

Kaminari nodded. "Okay then, as fun as this little chat's been. I think it's time you woke up."

Akio's eyes fluttered open. He found himself in a strange room. "So, you're finally awake." Came a soft, female voice.

Retsu Unohana stood over his bedside, smiling down at him. "Hello, Captain Unohana." Akio muttered quietly.

Unohana nodded, returning the greeting. "Your body took quite the beating during the invasion. So much blood was lost. It got so bad, I had to bring you here to my operating room to heal you personally. Luckily, you should be able to leave by tomorrow. The healing I administered on you gave you a quick recovery."

Akio chuckled. "I don't know wether I should be honored you healed me or afraid that I came that close to dying."

"I'd say both." Unohana replied in a joking manner.

Unohana started walking away. "I'm going to send Captain Kurosaki a message. He was really worried about you. You're lucky to have him as a friend."

Akio smiled. "Don't I know it."

Unohana left the room. Akio gave a content sigh. "Maybe a day in bed is just what I need before I apply to become a captain." he said to himself.

"Oh yes, I'm sure a little rest will do you just fine." Came an unrecognizable voice.

Akio turned his head to the source of the voice to see a black cat with golden eyes sitting on the windowsill. Akio groaned. An open window may have felt nice, but he certainly didn't appreciate unwanted visitors. "Great, a talking cat. Now I know I've lost it." He said, upset.

The cat laughed. "Oh no, you haven't lost it my dear boy. I am very much real."

The cat leapt off the windowsill and walked towards his bed. "Do not be alarmed though, I mean you no harm. I am simply here to talk." The cat assured the resting man.

"Well, I'll have to take your word for it. Also it's not like you can do much other then claw at me right?" Akio asked jokingly.

The cat leapt onto the bed and laid down on Akio's lap. "Oh believe me, Akio, I can do much more."

The cat then did something that surprised Akio. He winked at him. That was weird. He thought.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked the cat.

He then remembered something else. "And how do you know my name?"

The cat chuckled. "To answer the latter question, I know all about you. You've become quite famous in the Seireitei for the beating you gave Marechiyo Ōmaeda. And to answer the former question, I can do many things, once I revert to my true form." He explained.

Akio raised an eyebrow. "True form? Who are you?" Asked Akio.

The cat grinned. "I am Yoruichi Shihōin, nice to meet you, Akio."

Yoruichi Shihōin? Why does that name sound familiar? Akio thought.

"So what is this 'original form' you speak of?" Akio asked.

Yoruichi got on all paws. "You want to see?"

Akio nodded. "Well then, prepare to be amazed." Said Yoruichi.

There was suddenly a bright flash of light. The glowing form of the cat started to glow and take on more of a humanoid shape. When the light faded, the beautiful Yoruichi Shihōin was in its place, sitting on Akio. The fact that she was a human was shocking enough to the young man. But combining the fact that she was naked and on top of him, was sending his mind into overdrive. "You're...a girl?" Akio asked in disbelief.

Yoruichi gave Akio a coy smile. This is deja vu for me. She thought, remembering the first time she flashed Ichigo.

"Yep," Yoruichi replied. "I'm a full-fledged woman."

Akio started babbling, desperately trying to get the beautiful, naked woman off of him. To make matters worse, he was also starting to get the worlds worst nose bleed. He could already feel the blood starting to run onto his bandages. "Hey, Akio. You okay? You seem flustered." Yoruichi teased.

She started to rub his bandaged chest, trying to get even more of a reaction out of him. At this point Akio was starting to fear that a scandal might result from this. "P-please get off of me." He stammered.

Yoruichi pouted playfully. "What, you don't like this? You don't think I'm attractive?"

"Well, it's not that you're not attractive but I really don't think you should be on top of me like this." Akio stammered.

When Akio said this, a nurse walked in. "Would you like some tea Lieutenant..."

The nurse froze, the two on the bed looked at her. "This isn't what it looks like." Akio said in fear.

"This is exactly what it looks like." Yoruichi countered.

The nurse quickly placed the tea on a table and ran out. "So why aren't you enjoying yourself?" Yoruichi asked, turning her attention back to Akio. "You're not gay are you?"

"What? No! I'm not gay!" Akio screamed.

At this point Ichigo walked in. "Geez, Akio, I always knew you weren't. You don't have to scream it out loud." He said.

Then he saw the position Akio was in. "Yoruichi..." Ichigo stammered, his nose starting to bleed as well.

Akio looked at him. "Care to take the sexy cat-woman home Ichigo, she's free."

Yoruichi winked at him. "Missed seeing me like this Ichigo?"

At this point, the two couldn't take it. "DAMMIT COULD YOU JUST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" They screamed.

They couldn't find actual clothes so they simply gave Yoruichi a hospital gown. "You two are such prudes." She said.

Akio wiped his bloody face. "Just leave."

Yoruichi did as she was told, leaving Akio with Ichigo. Ichigo turned serious when she was out of earshot. "Why didn't you tell anyone you had achieved Bankai?" Ichigo asked.

Akio sighed. "All right, I'll explain everything."

The gown-clad Yoruichi walked through the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho. She then saw Soifon storming through the area as well, holding her sheathed Zanpakutō. She seemed intent on something. "Hey, Soifon." Yoruichi greeted.

The anger she saw in Soifon's eyes disappeared. "Lady Yoruichi." She said bowing.

Yoruichi smiled. "How's it hanging my little bee? I heard you were hurt a few days ago."

Soifon saw the hospital gown. "Are you hurt as well Lady Yoruichi?" She asked.

Yoruichi shook her head. "Nah, I just had to wear this because Akio wouldn't stop freaking out until I put something on."

The anger returned to Soifon's eyes. First he hurts my honor, then he has the audacity to look at Lady Yoruichi's body. He will pay. She thought.

"Well, I'm heading out. Get well soon Soifon." Said Yoruichi, not realizing she had just dug Akio's grave.

"...And that about sums it up." Akio finished.

Ichigo paused for a moment. He then smiled. "I understand completely."

Akio smiled back. "Thanks Ichigo."

Akio paused, wondering if he should tell him. Deciding he should, he continued. "I am going to apply to become a captain thought."

Ichigo nodded and turned away. "I think you made a good choice."

Ichigo then saw someone storming towards Akio's room. Recognizing who it was, he quickly shut the door and held it shut. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Akio asked.

Ichigo looked at him. "I think someone wants to kill you."

Suddenly, there was pounding on the door. "Kurosaki! Open the door! I need to talk to the idiot you're protecting!" Screamed the voice of Soifon.

"No way, Soifon! Not until you calm down!" Ichigo screamed back.

Ichigo placed his back against the door to brace it. "Open it, damn you! That idiot has a lot of explaining to do!" Soifon screamed again.

At this point, Akio spoke up. "I have a name you know!"

Soifon's voice was heard again. "I'll call you idiot if I want to! I'm of a higher rank!"

The pounding and screaming continued for awhile. Ichigo wondered why nobody was acting. Suddenly it stopped, surprising Ichigo and Akio. "Did she give up?" Akio asked.

"That doesn't sound like Soifon." Ichigo admitted.

The door was suddenly kicked down, sending Ichigo flying into the wall. "Holy crap!" Akio screamed.

Soifon leapt into the room and glared at Akio. "Now you listen to me, idiot..."

Soifon then saw what he actually looked like. Tall, handsome, an impressive upper body, and Soifon certainly couldn't help but note how cute he looked when he was afraid. She found herself with a light blush. He's...handsome. She thought.

Akio was thinking along the same lines. After getting over his fear that is. Her raven-hair matched her porcelain skin beautifully. She had a very toned body, and her eyes were piercing and radiated a strong-will. Oh man, she's so beautiful. He thought.

The two quickly shook those thoughts away and glared at each other, with Akio speaking first. "Now you listen to me! You will address me as Idiot Yamamoto, not you Akio!" He shouted.

Akio then cursed himself when he realized his mistake. "I will call you idiot if I want to!" Soifon repeated. "And furthermore, you will address me as Captain Soifon!"

"What the hell is your problem anyway Captain Soifon!" Akio shouted disdainfully.

"You wounded my honor, and you had the nerve to look on Yoruichi's body. Both crimes I shall punish with death!" Soifon explained angrily.

"Okay first of all, Yoruichi came onto me! It's not my fault that she decided to flash me! Second of all, I didn't wound your honor! I just saved your life!"

"Exactly! I was supposed to die with honor but you took that chance from me!" Soifon shouted.

Soifon drew her Zanpakutō. "What are you doing?"Akio asked.

"Sting all enemies to death..."

Soifon couldn't finish the command because she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Captain Unohana. "Captain Soifon, could you please return to your room. Your scaring all my other patients." She said calmly.

Soifon sighed and sheathed her Zanpakutō. She turned and walked away. Unohana turned to Akio. "I'm sorry about Captain Soifon, she has a bit of a temper."

Akio took a deep breath to calm down. "It's fine, although I do think 'a bit of a temper' is an understatement."

Unohana nodded in agreement and walked away. Akio turned to Ichigo, who was still underneath the door, writhing in pain. "Some help you where." Akio said, annoyed.

A week later, the Seireitei was back to normal. There were still repairs to be made, but normal for the most part. However, that was far from Akio's mind as he made his way to the training arena, ready to take his captain's proficiency test. Normally, he would take it in his father's office where his father, as well as two other captains would watch him demonstrate his Bankai. Of course, due to his unique Bankai, they had to have it in the training arena.

When Akio arrived, he saw who would be testing him. Head Captain Yamamoto, of course, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and... "Oh crap, Soifon." Akio muttered.

The three captains were sitting cross-legged, waiting patiently for Akio to to stand face-to-face with them. Akio did so and bowed. "I am ready." He said simply.

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well, begin."

Akio drew his Zanpakutō. "Bankai!" He shouted.

The Zanpakutō shot into the sky and the clouds darkened. "Tengoku no Kaminari." Akio introduced.

Lightning struck Akio, covering him with electricity. Soifon tried hard not to look impressed. I swore to myself that I would not be impressed by that idiot. She thought

"Now then," Akio said, pointing his hand to the sky. "Naguru!"

A great bolt of lightning shot out of his palm. Kurotsuchi, for once, looked impressed, Yamamoto simply nodded, and Soifon was once again trying not to look impressed.

After a few more demonstrations, Akio shut down his Bankai and panted. He cursed himself for looking weak. As taxing as this is, I cannot let myself show my exhaustion. So stop panting body! He thought.

Yamamoto nodded to the two captains next to him. "Very well, we will now each cast our vote to decide if you pass our test."

Yamamoto looked at the two captains once more. "Remember you two, I want no biased votes. I shall go first."

Yamamoto looked at Akio. "My vote...is for Lt. Yamamoto. Not because he is my adopted son, but because I think that in the short time he has been here, he has proven himself to be a capable Soul Reaper, who has worked to uphold the ideals of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. One of them being the protection of your comrades."

Akio was happy that his father had that much faith in him, but was still unsatisfied with his ultimate goal. He had not gained approval as a son, he had gained approval as a Soul Reaper.

Soifon spoke next. "My vote is against Lt. Yamamoto. While I do believe he is a capable fighter, I believe that personality-wise he is not ready for the responsibilities as captain. In my opinion, he's just another pretentious nobleman." She said, not caring that she was talking about the Head Captain's adopted son.

Ouch, Akio thought.

He then shrugged. Oh well, should've seen that one coming.

Kurotsuchi spoke last. "My vote is in favor for Lt. Yamamoto."

The two captain's looked at Kurotsuchi in surprise. Even Akio had to admit he was surprised by Kurotsuchi's decision. "During the Shape-shifter Incident, I saw a highly intelligent and perceptive man in Lt. Yamamoto. Of course, his intelligence is nowhere near mine, but I do believe he has earned the chance to work among us captains."

It then hit Akio, that was two votes to one. He was going to become a captain. "Very well. Akio Yamamoto, you have passed the test. Due to Shinji Hirako stepping down to, as he puts it, 'focus his work on the Visored,' you will replace him as the Captain of Squad 5."

Akio bowed. "I accept my commission. I will treat it with pride." He assured.

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well, you are dismissed."

As Akio left the arena, Kurotsuchi found himself smiling inwards. This is perfect, because I was the deciding vote for Yamamoto, he will be more than willing to speak out in support of me once Hitsugaya's accusations are made known to the Head Captain. He thought.

Flashback: Three days ago

"What exactly do you want, Captain Hitsugaya?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"What I want is the truth, why weren't you or your squad involved in the defense of the Seireitei?" Hitsugaya asked angrily.

"Since when do you care so much about the actions of another squad?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Since I saw that Squad 12 had no deaths or injuries to report. That is simply impossible, especially since there were six powerful Arrancar involved in the invasion as well." Hitsugaya replied.

Kurotsuchi shook his head. "You must understand, Captain Hitsugaya, the only time I'm actually willing to send out my squad is when I need them to bring back a specimen for me. Due to some of the specimens I captured during the Winter War, I saw no need to experiment on any Arrancar. So I kept them all in the barracks."

Kurotsuchi then glared at Hitsugaya. "Now, the reason I didn't get involved was because I was busy implanting a tracking device I had just finished making into the shape-shifting hollow I captured. And as I mentioned before, I simply had nothing to gain from going out there during the fight."

Hitsugaya returned the glare. "Captain Kurotsuchi, are you aware of the low tolerance the Head Captain has for shirking responsibilities?"

Kurotsuchi was furious at this threat. "You wouldn't dare..."

Hitsugaya nodded. "I would dare. Your unethical and unforgivable actions have been ignored for far too long. Once I find enough evidence, I will bring you down."

Back to Present

Hitsugaya thinks he can bully me like that. Well lets see if he can try anything once I have the support of the Head Captain's son. Kurotsuchi thought evilly.

A.N: And let the Soifon x Oc part in the story begin. This is a pairing that I'd like to call AkiFon. On another note, I have corrected yet another mistake, which was the spelling of the term 'Visored.' This time, it's right. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. And if anyone has any criticism, constructive criticism only.


	16. Chapter 16: First Days

Chapter 16: First Days

It had been a day since Akio's captain proficiency test. Yamamoto had called off the daily captain's meeting to oversee the preparations for Akio's coronation ceremony. Every captain and lieutenant was required to attend. Everyone except Akio's future lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. Momo had just been admitted into the S.R.M.I (Soul Reaper Mental Institution).

It was now time for the ceremony. Akio Yamamoto entered and took the stage to recite the oath that each captain took before officially becoming a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Per tradition, Akio started by bowing the Head Captain. The Head Captain then started Akio. "State your name and recite the oath." Yamamoto ordered.

Akio nodded. "I, Akio Yamamoto, do solemnly swear to uphold the ideas of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads: Honor, camaraderie, courage, law, and order. I swear to defend the Soul Society with my life, and if necessary, die for it. I swear to protect and respect my fellow Soul Reapers and will not expect the same in return. I, Akio Yamamoto, accept my captaincy with pride and humility."

Yamamoto then took the Captain's Haori with the Kanji symbol for the number 5 on it. Of course he needed some help due to having one arm but managed to hold it out. "Akio Yamamoto, this Haori represents your captaincy. Know this, once you accept it, there is no turning back. Are you ready to accept the responsibilities?" Yamamoto asked, opening one eye at Akio.

Akio took a deep breath. "Yes, Head Captain, I am."

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well, Akio Yamamoto, I hereby pronounce you Captain of Squad 5. Congratulations, Captain Yamamoto."

Akio bowed once more and took the Haori from Yamamoto. Ichigo, who was sitting in the front, couldn't help but chuckle. Rukia noticed this and asked: "What's up with you?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Now there are two Yamamoto's among us as captains. Makes me wonder if anyones gonna get confused when asking for them."

Rukia visualized the other captains asking one Yamamoto a question but the other one replying and soon found herself giggling as well.

With the ceremony over, the after party begin. Yamamoto had no intention of participation, partly due to finding them foolish and partly due to his exhaustion. Ichigo and Akio both noted that this probably was a result of the sacrificial spell during the Winter War that cost him his left arm. As Ichigo thought of this, he made it a point to bring Orihime to the Soul Society to heal Yamamoto's left arm. He had never realized it up until this point, but the fight against Aizen had taken a greater toll on the Head Captain then he had expected, which explained the reason why he had chosen now of all times to start bringing Akio into the light.

Of course, Ichigo would deal with that later, right now, it was time for fun. Something that had been quite rare due to the recent attacks.

As Ichigo thought this, Akio was being constantly surrounded by people congratulating him for his promotion. He was then approached by a kid with silver hair in a Captain's Haori. "Hello there, I'm Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10." Hitsugaya introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure Captain Hitsugaya." Akio said politely.

"You know, you're inheriting a rather tough job as Captain of Squad 5." Hitsugaya reminded him.

Akio chuckled. "Don't I know it, I'm sure Shinji Hirako did a fine job. But I'm quite sure that the squads morale has been low since Aizen's betrayal."

Hitsugaya nodded in agreement. "That brings me to my main point." He said.

Akio raised an eyebrow. "Main point?" Repeated Akio.

Hitsugaya then looked at him seriously. "Do you know who was hit the hardest by Aizen's betrayal?" He asked.

Akio shook his head. A solemn look then fell upon Hitsugaya's eyes. "Momo Hinamori, the lieutenant." He said.

Akio had heard of that name and then remembered. "Isn't she currently at the S.R.M.I?" He asked.

"Yes, you see Captain Yamamoto, Momo had been manipulated by Aizen so that she couldn't live without him. When Aizen betrayed the Soul Society, she was devastated. So devastated, she still thought he was innocent for the longest time until the battle at the Fake Karakura Town. She fought against Aizen but was severely injured by me due to one of Aizen's illusions. Despite recovering, her mental state is still in great pain due to everything Aizen did to her." Hitsugaya explained.

Akio couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor girl. He then made a note to visit her in the S.R.M.I to get to know her and perhaps get off on the right foot with her. "Your point, Captain?" Akio asked.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath. "Momo is a childhood friend of mine, and for that reason I care for her deeply. What she needs right now is a captain who will be true to her and not one who will use her and throw her away."

Hitsugaya then gave Akio a serious glare. "Therefore, let me make this clear: If I find that you've done anything to hurt Momo. Even the slightest bad thing. I don't care if the Head Captain punishes me severely, I will kill you. Understand?" He asked, seriously.

Akio gulped. While he had no intention of harming his own subordinates he couldn't help but feel threatened by Hitsugaya's statement. Of course he certainly understood why he said that. He then regained his composure and smiled. "Captain Hitsugaya, I promise I will protect Momo and my subordinates with my life. And I will especially take care to make sure I won't harm Momo in any possible way."

Hitsugaya nodded. "I'm glad we understand each other."

The next day, Akio was on his way to his first captain's meeting. He had only seen a few of them when he was watching from the shadows. And from what he had seen, he was definitely not looking forward to the meeting. From what he had seen, it was just his father droning on about random subjects and listening to other captain's argue back and forth. At any rate, he would take care not to get involved in any arguments on his first day. So he would simply stand and listen, if anyone had anything to say to him, he would gladly reply. But he'd be damned before he got involved in any arguments on his first day on the job.

Akio entered the Captain's Meeting Room and was greeted by a wave and nod from the two captains he knew personally, which were Ichigo and Ukitake. He was also greeted by a maniacal grin from Kenpachi Zaraki, something that made him quiver with fear. He then saw his father sitting in his chair and nodded. "Welcome, Captain Yamamoto, you're just in time." Said the Head Captain.

Akio nodded in reply and took his place. "Now that the new Captain of Squad 5 is here, this meeting is officially called to order." Said Yamamoto.

Everyone stood at attention upon hearing this. "As you all know, the Seireitei is officially back to normal since the Arrancar Invasion. During a previous meeting, Captain Abarai had brought to my attention that our new enemies could be hiding in Las Noches." Yamamoto began, looking at Renji.

Renji nodded. "While this is certainly a fair assumption, the reality is we cannot walk blindly into Hueco Mundo. That place is highly dangerous, especially considering that we don't even know of the strength of our enemy." Yamamoto explained.

Renji sighed, knowing he was right. "That being said, it is a possibility. However, due to the tracking device Captain Kurotsuchi placed on the Shape-Shifting Hollow he captured, we should know where the enemy resides soon."

At this, Hitsugaya stepped forward. "What is it Captain Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto asked.

"Head Captain, with your permission, I would like to speak." Said Hitsugaya.

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well, speak."

Hitsugaya nodded and looked at the other captain's. "Fellow captain's, I know we don't do this much and this is probably not the best time due to being on the brink of war. However, this is something I simply cannot ignore."

Hitsugaya gave Kurotsuchi a steely glare. "I hereby state that we move to relieve Captain Kurotsuchi from his duties as a captain."

Everyone gasped at this. It was indeed rare for a captain to move for the removal of a captain. Part of the reason was the independence of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. So why would Hitsugaya move for it now? Especially when the Soul Society is on the brink of war. "This is a serious thing, Captain Hitsugaya. Are you sure you wish to move forward with this?" Yamamoto asked.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Kurotsuchi's unethical activities, along with constant shirking of his duties has gone ignored far enough. I stand by my decision."

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well. However, due to the rules, someone must second the motion. Does anyone wish to do so?"

Hearing this, Renji stepped forward. "I second that motion, sir."

Yamamoto looked at Renji. "Is there a reason behind this, Captain Abarai?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sir, I've seen first hand on how demented Captain Kurotsuchi is. His mistreatment of his own lieutenant is horrifying."

Ichigo stepped forward. "I'm with Renji, sir. Two of my friends told me that they encountered Mayuri during our invasion of the Soul Society. He turned his own squad into human bombs just to capture them."

This affected Yamamoto, who turned to Kurotsuchi. "What is the meaning of this accusation, Captain Kurotsuchi?"

Kurotsuchi shook his head. "I don't know what Kurosaki's talking about, he's obviously lying."

At this point, Unohana stepped forward. "How could you accuse Ichigo of lying? Head Captain, I've known Ichigo long enough to know that he would never lie about something like this."

Yamamoto nodded and looked at Kurotsuchi. "Captain Unohana brings up a good point Captain Kurotsuchi. Captain Kurosaki may be brash, but he's not a liar. This isn't helping your case in any way."

Kurotsuchi looked at Akio expectingly. Kyōraku noticed this and spoke up. "What're you looking at Akio for Mayuri?"

Kurotsuchi shook his head. "Nothing."

Kyōraku looked at Akio. "What do you think, Yamamoto Jr? Why's Captain Kurotsuchi looking at you?" Kyōraku asked.

Akio looked at Kurotsuchi coldly. "I don't know, I think he expects me to speak up in his defense."

Akio gave Kurotsuchi a glare that could only be matched by Ichigo when he's angry. "I don't know why he expects me to do so. There's no place among us captain's for men who use their own men as bombs."

Everyone gasped upon hearing this. Sure they had heard some cold remarks before, but nobody had ever heard something that cold, especially from someone who seemed to be joyful by nature. Kurotsuchi returned the glare, furious that his own trump card turned against him, furious that he couldn't do anything to him because of his relation to the Head Captain. "I've heard enough. While I do agree with the things that have been said, the reality is we cannot go simply on words. We need testimonies from the two witnesses. Also, we simply cannot remove a captain from duty because of abuse. We need even more proof of illegal activities. Therefore, I will have Captain Hitsugaya conduct an investigation of Captain Kurotsuchi to find both current and past evidence of illegal activity. If we find a major piece of evidence of a great crime, Captain Kurotsuchi will be relieved of his duties." Said Yamamoto.

Benito Muerta sheathed his Zanpakutō and reentered Las Noches. Damned Soul Reapers, they thought they could trick me into allowing a Hollow with a tracking device in it back into Las Noches. He thought spitefully.

He then made his way into meeting room to see his generals and his queen. "Good morning everyone." He said peacefully.

Hallibel and the generals were puzzled. They expected him to be furious over their failed assault. "I hope our failed attack has served as a lesson for you all. We cannot underestimate the Soul Society, they are a formidable opponent." Said Benito.

Some of them still hated to admit, but it was true, the Soul Society had proven themselves to be a challenge. Benito smiled. "Therefore, allow me to give you a boost for the upcoming war."

Now they were even more confused. Benito drew his Zanpakutō. "As mentioned before, one of Segador's powers is manipulating spirit energy it absorbs. One of the things I can do is give that spirit energy to either myself, or to someone else."

Everyone's eyes widened when they realized where this explanation was going. "All you have to do, is place your hand on the blade, and allow me to do the rest," Benito explained. "Now who wants to go first?"

Cortez Orgulloso stepped forward. "I will, of course, m'lord."

Benito nodded. "Very well Cortez, place your hand on the blade."

Cortez did so and suddenly lit up in a blue light. Everyone present gasped as Cortez shook from feeling more spirit energy flow into him. After a few minutes, Benito took the blade away, Cortez was still shaking in shock. "My word," he said. "I feel so powerful."

Benito nodded. "As you all know, most of you ever made into the rank of Espada. The thing is, you need to be as powerful if not more powerful then the Espada to win the war. Right now, Cortez' power is at the level of an 0-4 ranked Espada. The five most powerful in Aizen's command."

Everyone gasped. Grimmjow then stood up. "You wish to be next, Grimmjow?" Benito asked.

Grimmjow nodded. "I'm already powerful, but if Mustache-Man over there is as powerful as Ulquiorra was, I have to be stronger. Especially if I'm going to beat Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow placed his hand on the blade. Benito repeated the process. Grimmjow gasped as the energy flowed into him. Once they were finished, Grimmjow cackled. "Oh man!" He laughed maniacally. "I've never felt this alive!"

Hallibel couldn't take this anymore, she stood up and walked out of the room. "Sir..." Cortez began, pointing at Hallibel.

"Don't mind her Cortez, I will handle it once I finish with the others. Now who's next?" Said Benito.

Hallibel had always been opposed to the idea of killing others for power. She knew that Benito had killed a lot of humans in order to get that energy. She reentered the bed chamber she shared with Benito and sat down. "What've I gotten myself into?" She asked herself.

She heard the doors open again. Benito walked in. "You really shouldn't do that you know, it reflects badly on us as rulers." He said.

Hallibel looked at him. "I can't help it Benito, that's how I am. You know I hate killing others to gain power."

Benito shook his head. "Your aspect of death is sacrifice, correct?"

Hallibel nodded. Benito looked at her sternly. "Tia, sometimes we must sacrifice others to achieve our goals. Life is not complete without sacrifice. Why do you think I sent those Arrancar to the Soul Society. To demonstrate a point to the generals."

Hallibel wasn't surprised when she heard that, she knew Benito was willing to do drastic things to make a point. Benito held out his Zanpakutō. "Just place your hand on this blade Tia, and I promise you, the sacrifice will be well worth the reward."

Hallibel wanted to say no...but she trusted Benito. So she did it, she gained power that came from the death of others.

Akio rubbed his head in frustration as he made his way to the Squad 5 Barracks. "Geez," he said to himself, my first day on the job and I'm already caught up in some crazy controversy."

He then took a deep breath and put on his best smile. "Oh well, before I worry about that some more, it's time I met my squad. First impressions are important and I want to make a good one on them."

He then came up to the barracks. Taking another deep breath he opened the door to see his new squad eating, while awaiting his arrival. "Hello everyone." He said brightly.

Everyone immediately stood at attention. "Good morning Captain Yamamoto." They said formally.

Akio waved his hand dismissively and smiled. "Come on, just because I'm the Head Captain's son doesn't mean you have to be so formal with me as well. Any rumors of that shall be ended right now." He explained.

The Squad 5 Soul Reapers bowed. "Yes, Captain Yamamoto."

Akio then put a plan of his into place. "Now then, I want to get off on the right foot with you and get to know you all. Therefore, you all have the day off. Today will instead be used as a day for us all to get to know each other."

The Squad 5 Soul Reapers smiled. Good, they seem to like me so far. Akio thought.

The remainder of the day was going swimmingly for the new Captain of Squad 5. He had managed to get them past the unnecessary formalities stage and was on his way into making his subordinates into friends. He then felt comfortable enough to ask a question that was on his mind. "What's Momo Hinamori's current condition?" He asked.

The two Soul Reapers sitting across from him paused uncomfortably before answering. "She's still in the S.R.M.I, sir...I mean Akio." One replied, remembering that Akio preferred to be called by his actual name rather than Captain or sir.

"I see, has anyone in the squad been visiting her?"

The two Soul Reapers looked guilty. "No, Akio. Third Seat Hiraki says we shouldn't waste time with her." The second one said.

Akio was shocked by this. "Really? And why does Third Seat Hiraki believe that?" He asked, becoming furious with this Third Seat Hiraki.

"Well, while Shinji Hirako was captain, Hiraki was the acting lieutenant. And he believed Momo to be trash and had only been a lieutenant because of Aizen." The second Soul Reaper explained.

Akio shook his head. "We may just have to do so something about an attitude like that." He said.

Akio stood up. "Is Third Seat Hiraki present?" He asked.

A large man with a mustache and a beard stood up. "You are hereby demoted to Tenth Seat. The last thing I want is for my Third Seat to be treating his fellow Soul Reapers like trash."

Hiraki opened his mouth to object but caught the look in Akio's eyes and sat down. "The Fourth Seat is now Third Seat, Fifth Seat is Fourth Seat, and so on." Akio continued.

Hiraki grumbled but said nothing. Everyone was shocked. This was certainly going to be an interesting man to have as captain. Despite his seemingly kind personality, he was clearly not going to tolerate any nonsense. That meant men like Hiraki were unsafe in the squad. Despite this fact they still liked Akio, he knew what he was doing.

Akio couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. Now they like and respect me. This is going better than I anticipated. He thought.

Akio was simply using a lesson his father taught him. When you are a captain, he had said. You must first make your subordinates respect you and want to work for you.


	17. Chapter 17: Investigation and Trial

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 17: Investigation and Trial

Tōshirō Hitsugaya walked out of the Department of Research and Development and gave Mayuri Kurotsuchi a disgusted look. "You do realize with horrific experiments like that, I have enough evidence to remove you, do you?"

Kurotsuchi gave Hitsugaya a menacing glare. "That may be true, Hitsugaya, but the reality is this: Central 46 knows that I'm to valuable to be let go of. My intelligence is my shield. Regardless of how many times you try, you will never take my captaincy away from me."

Hitsugaya returned the glare with just as much malice. "We will see, Kurotsuchi."

With that, Hitsugaya walked away, Lt. Rangiku Matsumoto quickly joined him. "Well, Captain?" Rangiku asked.

Hitsugaya shook his head, a disturbed look in his eyes. "That man is the scum of the earth. His experiments are borderline insanity."

Rangiku shuddered, thinking about the horrible things that her captain was forced to see. "What do you think, though? Is it enough?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "It's not, Kurotsuchi mentioned that Central 46 would never let him go because of his intelligence level. I fear that he's right."

Rangiku urged him on. "So..."

"So we can't have him removed unless the testimonies of Orihime Inoue and Uryū Ishida are proven true." Hitsugaya explained.

Rangiku gave him an encouraging smile. "Well that should be easy, Orihime and Uryū aren't exactly liars, right?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "That may be true, but the Head Captain and Central 46 are the ones who have to be convinced. And lets be honest here, the Head Captain and Central 46 are a very stubborn bunch of old men."

Rangiku nodded in agreement before Hitsugaya continued. "All we can do is hope that they willingly listen to the testimonials and make the right decision. Everyone in the Seireitei has grown tired of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, I can feel it."

When Uryū Ishida had woken up this morning, he had expected to simply travel to school and go through another regular day. However, the sudden activation of the video monitor in his room said otherwise.

After Kūgō Ginjō was defeated and Ichigo became a captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Ichigo requested to have video monitors placed in the rooms of his friends so they could talk whenever. Of course, due to Ichigo's tendency to irritate Uryū, Ichigo would sometimes call Uryū just to annoy him. That meant Uryū didn't exactly want to reply. Yet no matter how much he didn't want to reply, there was always the chance that it was something serious. So Uryū, once again, replied to the call.

Ichigo's face came up on the monitor. "Morning Uryū." He greeted.

Uryū yawned. "Good morning Ichigo, must you call this early? I have school you know."

Ichigo nodded. "I know that Uryū, but this is urgent."

Uryū raised an eyebrow. "Urgent?" Repeated Uryū.

Ichigo nodded again. Uryū sighed. "What is it this time?" The Quincy asked.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair before beginning. "It's about Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

That named sickened Uryū Ishida. While the two had been willing to work together during the Winter War, the fact remained that he still held a great grudge against the Squad 12 Captain. It had been during their invasion of the Soul Society. Uryū and Orihime had disguised themselves as Soul Reapers to try and get to Rukia without much trouble. That was when they ran into a group of Soul Reapers from Squad 12. They had seemed friendly, too friendly for Uryū's taste. That was when he met Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi had turned his own subordinates into human bombs just to catch him and Orihime. Then during the fight that followed between the two, he injured his own lieutenant just to hit Uryū as well. Then Kurotsuchi revealed a secret that broke the dam of hatred inside Uryū.

It was no secret that Uryū hated Soul Reapers, like any other Quincy did. Soul Reapers and Quincy's had been enemies for years. That animosity, as well as the Quincy's way of dealing with Hollows, led to the deaths of the majority of Quincy's. However, Uryū's hatred stemmed from an incident that happened when he was just a child, training to harness his Quincy powers. His teacher at the time had been his grandfather, Sōken Ishida, a fine Quincy in his own right. Sōken had been Uryū's hero, he looked up to him for every possible piece of advice, be it about Quincy's or not about Quincy's. Then that day came.

Sōken was suddenly attacked by a large number of Hollows. He was an old man, and despite his great power, he couldn't handle them all. Meanwhile, Uryū watched helplessly on the sidelines, unable to do everything. At the time, Sōken had been under the watch of a group of Soul Reapers, and Uryū had expected them to come to his aid. But they never did and Sōken was killed by the Hollows, leaving Uryū devastated and full of anger. How could those men who were supposed to be watching his grandfather not have shown up? He would find out during his fight with Kurotsuchi.

As it had turned out, Mayuri Kurotsuchi had been interested in Quincy's for quite some time, but due to their lack of numbers and the Soul Society protecting the ones remaining, getting his hands on one wasn't going to be easy. That was when he decided to take an illegal measure to further his research. He bribed the Soul Reapers who watched over Sōken, and had them let Sōken die before destroying the Hollows. After that, Kurotsuchi took his body and used it to research Quincy's even further.

When Uryū found this out he became enraged. He managed to defeat Kurotsuchi, but the grudge remained, no matter how useful of an ally him and his friends would prove to be to the Soul Reapers. "What is it about Mayuri?" Uryū asked.

"Tōshirō is attempting to have him removed from his duties, the only real way that's going to happen is to hear testimonies from you and Orihime that tell Central 46 how horrible a person he is." Ichigo explained.

Normally, Uryū could've cared less about the affairs of the Soul Society. Also, normally, he wouldn't have gotten involved in helping someone get fired from his position. It went against the Pride of the Quincy. However, he had seen several of Kurotsuchi's sadistic tendencies. He had seen them one to many times. It was time Kurotsuchi was punished for his crimes. "Does Orihime already know?" Uryū asked.

Ichigo nodded. "I informed her already."

Uryū returned the nod. "Very well," he began. "I'll have Kisuke prepare a gateway for the two of us. We'll be there shortly."

Ichigo grinned. "Glad to see you're on board Uryū."

After causing quite a bit of a stir with his harsh words towards Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Akio was surprised when Captain's Kyōraku, Ukitake, Zaraki, and Abarai, and Shinji Hirako invited him out for a couple drinks. Now he was sitting at a table drinking sake with three captain's, the man he replaced as captain, and his former superior. Oh and by the way, one of those captains still wants to fight him.

Despite knowing that last fact, Akio intended to enjoy himself. "A toast," Kyōraku said, raising his saki. "To the new Captain of Squad 5. Let us all hope he become the best captain he can possibly be."

Everyone raised their drinks in agreement. "Hell, I'll drink to that," Zaraki chuckled. "On that note, Akio, you still owe me a fight."

Akio's eyes darkened, his hands started shaking. "Come on Kenpachi you know that isn't true." Shinji said, grinning.

Shinji then looked at Akio, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "So you might want to stop bringing it up before Akio faints from fear."

Akio looked away. "I'm not afraid of him, Shinji."

Shinji smirked. "Then why're your hands shaking?"

"That's enough Shinji," Ukitake interrupted, smirking slightly. "It's not nice to tease."

Renji then spoke up. "So, Akio, how have your first days on the job been?" He asked.

Akio shrugged. "To be honest, I think it went pretty well. I spent the day getting to know the squad, and we all seem to like each other so far. Well except Tenth Seat Hiraki, but that's probably because I demoted him from Third Seat."

Renji laughed. "A demotion already, I think that's a new record."

Shinji laughed as well. "Not true, I remember when Kenpachi Kiganjō became captain, he had already selected his lieutenant and demoted the previous one by the time he had killed the last Kenpachi. At the moment, Hiraki's demotion is second best."

Akio looked at Shinji. "I've actually wanted to ask you about that. Did Hiraki ever say anything about his own squad mates? Like calling them 'trash,' or something?"

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "That's what you demoted him for? Geez, and I thought he was a good guy."

Akio nodded. "He probably did when you weren't around, Shinji." Ukitake interjected.

Shinji sighed. "Geez, that's gonna hurt my self-confidence a little."

Everyone laughed for awhile and drank their sake. "So, Akio, any special methods you're going to use in the squad?" Kyōraku asked.

Akio shrugged. "Well, I want to make the squad as teammate friendly as possible. I've learned that a team that can work well together is a much better fighting force than one that doesn't."

Kyōraku was confused. "That's what we all try to preach though. Except Kenpach and Squad 11 though, but still..."

"I know that, but you have to wonder if your words actually get through to your subordinates." Akio pointed out.

The captain's and Shinji had never heard this kind of assumption before, so they listened intently. "You have to remember that the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, despite they're great power, are highly independent of one another. It's a weakness that really hasn't been dealt with for years." Began Akio.

His small audience nodded in agreement. "The way we've behaved for years as captains, allowing ourselves to be independent of each other and often one-upping each other rubs off on the subordinates, making them independent of each other as well. While we do constantly preach that we must work together as a squad to survive, the reality is that due to our behavior around other captain's and other squads, our subordinates act the same way around each other and other Soul Reapers. Monkey see, monkey do." Continued Akio.

Ukitake was surprised when he realized that Akio seemed to have it right on the money. "I've honestly never thought of it that way." He admitted.

Akio nodded grimly. "That's why I intend to enforce what we preach. And it won't just stop with Squad 5. After I take over my fathers position, I'm going to change how the Thirteen Court Guard Squads operate. I'm going to turn us into one great machine that can destroy any threat not separately, but together."

Kyōraku smiled encouragingly. "That's a big dream kiddo. But hey, you're Old Man Yama's son and heir apparent, I'm sure you can do it."

"Thank you Captain..."

Kyōraku raised his hand to quiet Akio. "It's Shunsui, you're a captain now, Akio. You don't have to refer to any of us as 'Captain' or 'Sir' or anything like that. You can call me Shunsui, and everyone else Renji, Kenpachi and Jūshirō." Said Kyōraku, gesturing to Renji, Zaraki, and Ukitake respectively.

After a few more drinks of sake, Shinji got up. "Well, I should go. Hiyori would kill me if she found out I was slacking off."

Akio chuckled briefly, but stopped when he saw the serious look Shinji was giving him. "Seriously, she will kill me."

Shinji walked out of the bar and in a few moments, the remaining five heard Shinji scream in pain. "Dumb ass!" Screamed a shrill female voice. "What the hell makes you think you can just leave your paperwork?"

"What the hell Hiyori?" Shinji screamed back. "You shouldn't kick a man there!"

"Well you're not a man dumb ass!" Screamed Hiyori.

The five captains heard Shinji cry out once more and was heard no more. "Oh man," Akio said, face turning white. "He wasn't kidding."

Ukitake nodded. "Hiyori Sarugaki, I knew her from her days as Lieutenant of Squad 12. She's still the same temperamental girl she's always been."

The other captains nodded in agreement. "Oh well, who wants another drink?" Kyōraku asked.

The other captains smiled. "I do!" They said in unison.

Ichigo rubbed the temples of his forehead and sighed, frustrated. "I can't believe this place. Why did I ever agree to become a captain in the first place? Ever since I've got here, there's been nothing but trouble. And now there's this whole thing with Mayuri."

Ichigo shook his head. "Maybe I should've stayed a Substitute..."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned to see a girl in the shadows. He recognized the voice and frowned at the fact she was hiding. "What is it, Nemu?" He asked.

Nemu Kurotsuchi stepped out of the shadows. "You should stop coming after Master Mayuri immediately. He doesn't deserve it." She said.

Ichigo shook his head. "Does he? You've really got to stop defending the guy, Nemu. Isn't it obvious he doesn't care about you?" He asked.

Nemu shook her head in reply. "It doesn't matter..."

"Yes it does!" Ichigo shouted.

"No, it doesn't!" Nemu insisted. "When Master Mayuri created me, I swore to him that I would serve him for all eternity. That is the vow I made and I must stick to it! I'd even give my life if he asked me to."

"You are such an idiot!" Ichigo screamed.

Nemu winced at his tone. "What is the point in dedicating your life to someone who doesn't respect you? What's the point in giving your life for someone who wouldn't do the same? What's the point in living for someone who won't live for you? Let me tell you something Nemu, that's not living at all!" He lectured angrily.

Nemu looked down sadly. "I'm not technically alive. Master Mayuri only created me. I can never truly be a living creature for that reason."

Ichigo shook his head, clearly saddened by her assumption. "That's not true. You can walk, you can talk, you can breath, right?" Asked Ichigo.

Nemu nodded. "And you have feelings, right?" Continued Ichigo.

Nemu nodded again. "Then you are alive Nemu, you may think that you have to dedicate your life to Mayuri because he created you and gave you life, but your wrong. Life is only life if you live it the way you want to, not the way others want you to."

At that moment, Nemu realized he was right. For the first time in her life, she found herself on the verge of tears. "What should I do?" She asked quietly.

Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Stand up, walk on your own. You don't need Mayuri to walk forward in your life."

Another first in Nemu's life occurred, she smiled. "Thank you...Captain Kurosaki."

Head Captain Yamamoto sighed, relieved that he had finally finished up his paperwork for the night. He then heard someone knock on his door. "I am not to be disturbed at this hour!" His booming voice sounded.

The knocking continued. "Leave immediately!" Yamamoto insisted.

The knocking still continued. Yamamoto finally gave him. "Very well, enter." He said.

Nemu entered the office. "Lt. Kurotsuchi, is there something you wish to see me about?" Asked Yamamoto.

She nodded. "Yes, Head Captain. I have some things to say regarding Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Things that you may want to hear."

The next day, Central 46 was gathered to hear the statements of the two parties. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Uryū Ishida, and Orihime Inoue on one side. On the other side was Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu (of course, Mayuri only thought she was on his side). "We will begin the trial of Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Said the Elder of Central 46.

Hitsugaya stepped forward. "Esteemed members of Central 46. Awhile ago, during the investigation, I had given you documents telling you of Captain Kurotsuchi's corrupt activities. His unethical experiments on innocent beings have been ignored for far too long."

The Elder nodded. "We've indeed read the documents, Captain Hitsugaya, and we do agree that Kurotsuchi's experiments are unethical."

Kurotsuchi stepped forward to counter Hitsugaya's statements. "My dear councilmen, while I do agree that my experiments have been unorthodox to say the least, you must understand that science requires sacrifice. And my experiments have led to several breakthroughs for the Soul Society. That cannot be forgotten can it?" He asked.

Some of the councilmen nodded and murmured in agreement. Hitsugaya then gave Kurotsuchi a devilish grin. "That may be true, people of Central 46, but is it really worth it when illegal methods are being used for research?" He asked.

The councilmen were shocked when they heard this. "I have the testimonies of these two humans that states that Captain Kurotsuchi not only used his own squad as bombs to catch them, but had also bribed Soul Reapers guarding a Quincy named Sōken Ishida to allow him to die at the hands of Hollows so he can take the body for research."

Uryū stepped forward. "It's true, Kurotsuchi had told me face to face during the battle we had that he had used my grandfather's body for research, and he had obtained it through the illegal methods Captain Hitsugaya speaks of."

Orihime nodded. "And he blew up innocent members of his own squad."

"Ridiculous!"

The three turned to see Kurotsuchi glaring at them all. "It is all ridiculous! You are all obviously lying just to get rid of me!"

"It's not a lie." Nemu said angrily.

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear Nemu speak up. "I watched him experiment on Sōken Ishida, he even gloated afterwards on how he was able to obtain the Quincy's body through bribery." Continued Nemu.

Nemu looked at the men before her. "People of Central 46, this man has abused me and several members of his squad for years. And we've all been foolish to allow it to continue. Mayuri Kurotsuchi is a man with no ethics, kindness, or sense of right and wrong. He clearly believes he is above the law. How can we possibly allow a man like this to remain a captain?" She asked.

Kurotsuchi was shocked. His own creation was betraying him? That shouldn't be possible! The Elder conversed with several other senior members of Central 46 for a moment. He then spoke up again. "Very well, the senior judges have heard all the evidence we need. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, you are hereby relieved of your duty as Captain of Squad 12 and head of the Department of Research and Development."

Kurotsuchi was furious upon hearing this. How could his hard earned position have been taken away from him. He would not stand for this. Someone had to pay for this. He looked at Nemu and felt the anger inside him boil to a dangerous point. It was all her fault, she needed to pay. Screaming in fury, he charged at Nemu, his Zanpakutō drawn and raised...

A.N: So Mayuri is no longer Captain of Squad 12. I apologize in advance if anyone is disappointed with this. It wasn't my idea at first but I thought it would be a great plot twist if a captain was removed from duty. Also, the part with Akio, Shinji and the other captain's going out drinking was mainly a bit of a downtime section, and to add a little Shinji vs. Hiyori (I just love it when those two fight). And to top it all off, we end with a cliffhanger. What will become of Nemu? Who will stop Mayuri's rage? Find out in Chapter 18.


	18. Chapter 18: The Manhunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 18: The Manhunt

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, now the former Captain of Squad 12, angrily charged his former lieutenant, Zanpakutō raised and prepared to strike. However, he heard a familiar voice call out. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

A triangular light surrounded Nemu, blocking Kurotsuchi. It was Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka. Six creatures that reside in her hairpins, giving her what can be described as rejection of all phenomenon and returning it to it's previous state. As well as a powerful shield and weapon. What she had just used was the shield. "Dammit!" Kurotusuchi screamed angrily.

Hitsugaya stepped forward. "What the hell do you think your doing Mayuri?" He asked.

Kurotsuchi turned on him. "What am I doing? I'm doing what has to be done! You will all pay for taking the job I rightfully held for years! Starting with this insolent girl!"

Hitsugaya sighed. "Then you are my enemy."

Realizing what he had gotten himself into, Kurotsuchi flash stepped away, Hitsugaya saw where he was going and followed. Uryū rushed to Nemu. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes." She simply replied.

Uryū embraced her. "Don't worry, what Mayuri did wasn't your fault. What he did was heavily out of line."

"I know..." Nemu replied.

Uryū was surprised by her response. "I'm not afraid of him anymore Uryū, I want to be my own person now." Nemu smiled.

Uryū returned the smile. "That's good to hear."

Kurotsuchi appeared on a rooftop, Hitsugaya appeared soon after. Kurotsuchi glared at the young captain before him. "Get out of my way Hitsugaya!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "I can't do that Mayuri, you tried to attack a Soul Reaper, one of my comrades. That is something I cannot forgive."

Kurotsuchi's temper flared. "It's you whou should be wanting me to forgive!"

Hitsugaya was surprised by this and allowed Kurotsuchi to continue his tirade. "I've had that job since Kisuke Urahara was exiled. I worked my way up the ranks just to gain the power he once had! How would you feel if all that power you had was simply taken away from you?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "I won't deny that I would be upset as well. I won't even deny that I'd be a bit angry."

Hitsugaya drew his Zanpakutō. "However, that does not justify attempted murder!"

Kurotsuchi simply drew his Zanpakutō. "My, my...you know, I always thought you were quite annoying. Self-righteous may I add. I've always wanted to knock you down a couple notches."

Kurotsuchi gave Hitsugaya a maniacal grin. "Thank you for giving me this chance!"

Kurotsuchi pointed his Zanpakutō at Hitsugaya. "Now, claw out, Ashisogi Jizō!"

Kurotsuchi's blade glowed and transformed into a golden, deformed trident with a baby's face on the hilt. Fear briefly flickered in Hitsugaya's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with anger. "So," he said dangerously. "You're daring to release your Zanpakutō in the Seireitei?"

Kurotsuchi grinned. "I'm not a captain anymore, right? Therefore, there are no limits to what I can do in a fight here!"

Hitsugaya pointed his Zanpakutō to the sky. "Very well then, you give me no choice, Mayuri. Prepare to experience the strongest ice-element Zanpakutō in the Soul Society!"

Kurotsuchi chuckled as Hitsugaya called out. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

The blade suddenly extended slightly and a chain grew out of the back of the hilt. A crescent-shaped blade was attached to the end of the chain. "Prepare yourself Mayuri!" Hitsugaya said, anger present in his voice.

Kurotsuchi chuckled. "I was just about to say the same thing to you, Captain Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya swung his blade, creating an ice dragon (the most well-known ability of Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru). Kurotsuchi simply swung Ashisogi Jizō and broke the dragon. However, Ashisogi Jizō was frozen from the attack. Hitsugaya couldn't help but smirk. "I'm well aware that your Ashisogi Jizō paralyzes anything it cuts. However, if it were suddenly frozen, it would be rendered useless." He explained.

Hitsugaya played out the rest of the events in his mind. And if he were to try to break that ice, I can take the opportunity to subdue him. I just have to time it perfectly and end this fight.

Kurotsuchi chuckled, surprising Hitsugaya. "My, my, you really underestimate me, Captain." He said.

Kurotsuchi reached into his pocket. "While it is true that when frozen, my Ashisogi Jizō's abilities are useless. However, what if there was a certain drug that nullified the effects of an element-type Zanpakutō."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Kurotsuchi smiled. "As you know, all Soul Reapers are required to have a high amount of spirit energy in order to use their Zanpakutō's Shikai and the abilities it possesses. It's a symbiotic relationship between the Soul Reaper and Zanpakutō. However, what if people were able to channel something else to give a Zanpakutō even greater capabilities?"

Kurotsuchi took out a syringe with a purple liquid in it. He then injected it into himself. "This drug was something I've been working on for quite some time. Once the drug is inside the body, it acts as an add-on for the spirit energy the Soul Reaper into his Zanpakutō. The effect nullifies anything that has effected a Zanpakutō."

As the realization hit Hitsugaya, the ice started to fade from Ashisogi Jizō. "This drug nullifies all ice elements, it was created as a result of a Soul Reaper in my squad who had an ice-type Zanpakutō and was...willing to be a test subject for my experiments."

Hitsugaya was still overcome with shock. "Is that even possible?" He asked.

Kurotsuchi nodded. "It is quite possible. Of course I wouldn't expect you to understand it. Most Soul Reapers tend to forget that a mutual use of spirit energy is required to use a Zanpakutō's powers properly. And now I've found a way to keep your ice powers from harming me or my blade."

Kurotsuchi raised Ashisogi Jizō. "It's over, prepare to die."

Kurotsuchi then flash stepped behind Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya spun around and raised Hyōrinmaru to block the attack, only to see Kurotsuchi strike his sword-arm instead, paralyzing it. Hitsugaya cried out and clutched his now paralyzed arm. Taking advantage of the moment, Kurotsuchi kicked Hitsugaya in the gut, knocking him down. Kurotsuchi then pressed down on his chest and pointed Ashisogi Jizō at his throat. "How disappointing," he said disdainfully. "I expected more from the great child prodigy of the Soul Society.

Hitsugaya glared at his opponent, attempting to maintain his composure. "Goodbye, Tōshirō Hitsugaya." Kurotsuchi said evilly.

A light blue arrow then flew at Kurotsuchi. He saw this and quickly flash stepped away from Hitsugaya. "I know that attack." He said to himself.

Kurotsuchi looked down from the roof to see Uryū Ishida, his Quincy Bow in use. Uryū's bow and arrow of choice had changed quite a bit over the past two years, he had used the Kojaku during the invasion of the Soul Society and the Ginrei Kojaku in Hueco Mundo. But now, he used a smaller bow that resembled the bow his father used in his brief time as full-fledged Quincy. The anger was clearly evident in his eyes. "This is certainly familiar, isn't it?" Uryū asked, smirking.

Kurotsuchi glared at his new foe. I have to get out of here, he thought. I'm going to start attracting too much attention.

"You're right, Quincy, it is quite familiar. It's a shame I don't have time to play right now." He said, shrugging.

Uryū immediately realized what he was going to do. "Don't you dare..."

It was too late, Kurotsuchi flash stepped away from the battlefield. "Dammit." Uryū said, gritting his teeth.

Orihime and Nemu then ran up to him. "Uryū, where's Mayuri?" Orihime asked.

"He got away." Uryū said grimly.

Uryū then gestured to Hitsugaya, who was, getting to his feet with his good arm. "Orihime, go heal Tōshirō's arm, I think it was cut by Mayuri's Shikai. Nemu, come with me, we have to inform the captain's."

Nemu and Orihime nodded and the three separated. With Orihime going to tend to Hitsugaya's wounds, and Uryū and Nemu heading off to the Captain's Meeting Room. Unbeknownst to them, a strange parrot was watching the whole thing.

Benito Muerta took a sip of his tea as he watched what his pet, Papagayo was seeing. His Royal Guard, the Arrancar that made up his Fracciónes, stood on both sides of his throne in threes. "Very interesting, we may just be able to take advantage of this turn of events." Benito said, smiling.

He then looked to his left. "Palmira." He commanded.

Palmira Hallibel stepped out of rank and knelt before her king. "Yes, Your Majesty?" She inquired.

"Go find Gantenbainne, tell him I have an assignment for him." Ordered Benito.

Palmira nodded obediently. "I will make haste and do it speedily, sir."

As Palmira ran off to find Gantenbainne, Benito found himself chuckling. It's very rare to have a chance to get such a brilliant scientist in Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he thought. Luckily, his mind is clouded with anger. And an angry man is quite easy to manipulate.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel distracted as the daily Captain's Meeting continued. In truth, he was worried about Uryū and Orihime. He knew how unstable Mayuri Kurotsuchi was, and was quite afraid of how the man would react if he was removed from his position.

Unbeknownst to the orange-haired captain, his fears had already come to fruition. "Captain Kurosaki," came the voice of the Head Captain. "Are you all right?"

Ichigo nodded. "I'm fine, Old Man, why wouldn't I be?"

Ukitake didn't believe it and smiled sympathetically. "You're worried about Orihime and Uryū aren't you?" He asked.

Ichigo sighed and nodded. Soifon simply scoffed. "You are so stupid, Ichigo. You can't just spend your time worrying about everyone, it's a waste of time. I'm sure Mayuri will find a little bit of self control and avoid attacking your friends."

Akio, still upset with Soifon over her out-of-line screaming at him, decided to tease Soifon a little over her words. "Hey Soifon, don't you know just jinxed it? Now if his friends do get hurt it's all your fault."

Akio had thought Soifon wouldn't try to strike him during a meeting...he was wrong. In a split second, Soifon kicked him the nose, causing a terrible nose bleed. Akio cried out and clutched his probably-broken nose. The elder Yamamoto, surprisingly didn't do anything in response to the Squad 2 Captain striking his adopted son, for he thought Akio's words were out of line (he didn't exactly know about the exchange those two had while Akio was bedridden in the Squad 4 Barracks). "That was for being an idiot." Soifon stated harshly.

Akio, even angrier now, had clearly not learned his lesson. "I don't see why you're being so hard on Ichigo about this though. If it were Yoruichi you would be feeling the same way he is right now."

That statement earned another kick from Soifon, this one was aimed at his gut. "Honestly," Soifon said, angrily. "Do you ever shut up?

At that moment, Uryū ran into the meeting room, panting. "Uryū, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"It's Mayuri," he said. "He was removed thanks to a testimony from Nemu, but when he was, he went crazy and injured Tōshirō."

Everyone gasped. They all turned to Yamamoto, who's eyes were open, showing anger. "Let it be known," he began. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi is officially an enemy of the Seireitei for assaulting a captain. All captain's are assigned to find him in the Soul Society."

"Yeah, if he hasn't already left."

Everyone turned to Ichigo. "Old Man, let me take a team to find Mayuri. Knowing him, he's already left."

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well, take whoever you wish."

Ichigo turned to Kenpachi Zaraki. "Kenpachi, let me borrow Ikkaku and Yumichika."

Zaraki was confused. "Why would you need those two?"

"We need enough people who can fight on the level of a captain. I've got the utmost faith in my squad, but I think Ikkaku and Yumichika, along with Rukia, would probably fare better in a fight against a captain." Ichigo explained.

Ichigo then turned to Renji. "And if you don't mine, Renji, I'd like to borrow Izuru. His Wabisuke's abilities can leave Mayuri defenseless."

Renji nodded. "Sounds fair to me."

Ichigo looked at Yamamoto. "That okay with you, Old Man?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Permission granted. Captain Kurosaki's manhunt team will consist of himself, Lt. Kuchiki, Lt. Kira, Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa. You are all dismissed! Find that traitor!"

Some time later, Ichigo is standing outside of the West Gate with Rukia, Izuru, Ikkaku, and Yumichikia. "Okay, long story short, we're quite confident that Mayuri Kurotsuchi has already fled the Seireitei. Our mission is to find him, subdue him, and bring him back here."

Ikkaku couldn't help but grin. "All right, now that's my kind of mission."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay, spread out and search the area. He couldn't have gone too far."

Ichigo's statement was indeed true. After escaping the Seireitei, Kurotsuchi hid out in an abandoned cabin on the outskirts of District 1, the poorest part of the Rukon District. "Dammit," he croaked. "I didn't even have time to get my things from my office!"

Kurotsuchi sighed, frustratedly. "It doesn't matter," he said. "Those barbarians will pay for this! Don't they realize they've just gotten rid of the only man in the Seireitei with any real brains?"

Kurotsuchi sat down, muttering 'they will pay' over and over again. He then felt a strange spiritual pressure, one that belonged to a species he was very familiar with. "An Arrancar," he said, shocked. "How could it have gotten into the Soul Society undetected, unless..."

It then hit Kurotsuchi, all the attacks had been. "...Of course!" He shouted, as the realization hit him. "The Shape-Shifters were distractions! The person coordinating this must have great power to establish a connection between both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo!"

With that, Kurotsuchi stepped out of the cabin. "I can sense you you know!" He said.

The sight before him certainly wasn't what he expected. It was a tall, well built Arrancar with an red afro for hair. "I know," he said. "The boss wanted you to sense me."

"Oh, did he?" Kurotsuchi mused.

"That's correct." The Arrancar replied.

The afro-haired Arrancar stuck out his hand. "I'm Privaron Espada 107, Gantenbainne Mosqueda. My boss, the new King of Hueco Mundo, would like to discuss a job opportunity with you."

Kurotsuchi was surprised at this. "A job opportunity?" He repeated. "For what?"

"For service as the head researcher and developer for new technology and weapons for his army." Mosqueda replied. "He recognizes your talents and would hate to see them wasted."

Kurotsuchi chuckled. "That is a very tempting offer." He admitted.

At that moment, five new spiritual pressures was felt. Kurotsuchi recognized one in particular. It was Ichigo's. "Hmm, it seems we're going to have company soon." Kurotsuchi pointed out.

"I can sense it too," Said Mosqueda.

Kurotsuchi smiled. "Well, I suppose we should deal with it before heading to Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo's team entered the area Kurotsuchi and Mosqueda were in a minute ago, only to find that the two spiritual pressures (one that was Kurotsuchi's) they felt earlier, had disappeared. "Damn, we're too late." Ichigo said, frustrated.

Rukia spoke up. "Ichigo, it's okay, we only lost track of them a minute ago, meaning they couldn't have gone too far."

Ichigo shook his head. "That's not what I'm worried about, did any of you recognize the spiritual pressure that was with Mayuri's?"

Everyone shrugged, and Ichigo gave his grim answer. "It was the spiritual pressure of an Arrancar."

The group gasped. "You don't think Kurotsuchi is joining the Arrancar now do you?" Izuru asked.

Ichigo sighed. "I don't know, I hope not, but all I can do at the moment is believe that Mayuri is about to side with our enemies."

Unbeknownst to the team, Kurotsuchi was nearby and was using Nisehada, a technique that allowed him to meld with the color and textures of the environment. He grinned from the tree he was using to hide and drew his Zanpakutō, prepared to stab the nearest person. Unfortunately, that was Izuru. Kurotsuchi thrusted his sword forward, stabbing Izuru near his right lung. Izuru gasped out and collapsed. Rukia spun around and screamed. "Izuru!" Rukia shouted, upset at her comrades injury.

Ichigo spun around and glared at the now visible Kurotsuchi. He was furious when he saw the bloody Zanpakutō. "What the hell Mayuri! That's a comrade you just stabbed!"

Kurotsuchi chuckled. "Idiot boy, Lt. Kira is no longer a comrade of mine. Central 46 made that clear when they took my job from me."

Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu. "If that's really how you feel Mayuri, then I'm sure the old man wouldn't mind if I cut you up a little before I bring you back."

Kurotsuchi chuckled again. "Very well, but I would very much like it that those three behind you wouldn't interfere...Gantenbainne!"

Gantenbainne Mosqueda stepped out from behind a tree. Ikkaku smirked. "Well, this guy's certainly good at hiding his spiritual pressure."

Mosqueda looked at Ikkaku and the others. "All right," he began. "Which one of you is gonna take me on first?"

Ikkaku stepped forward. "Hell, you look pretty strong, I'll go first."

Ikkaku looked back at Rukia and Yumichika. "You two better not get in the way."

Yumichika shrugged. "Fine by me."

Ikkaku looked at Rukia. "Rukia, do you know any Healing Kidō?"

Rukia nodded. "A little."

Ikkaku pointed at Izuru. "That'll do," he replied. "Just administer some aid to Izuru so he can hold out until we can get him to Squad 4."

Rukia nodded and ran to the half-conscious Izuru. Ikkaku then faced Mosqueda. "All right, tell me buddy, are you as strong as you look?"

Mosqueda nodded. "I was an Espada, so yes, I am quite strong."

Ikkaku chuckled. "Then this should be fun, I'm looking forward to this."

As Ikkaku and Mosqueda faced each other, Ichigo and Kurotsuchi did the same. "I'm giving you one chance, Mayuri; surrender now and I won't have to hurt you."

Kurotsuchi laughed. "Didn't you tell me you wanted to cut me up a little?"

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah, you're right, I did say that didn't I? Okay then Mayuri, lets do this."

Meanwhile, Orihime and Uryū were leaving the Seireitei from the West Gate. "I hope we're not to late." Said Orihime.

Uryū shook his head. "We won't be."

A.N: And so Benito makes his move and takes a crucial piece of the Seireitei: One of their own captain's. Stay tuned for the next chapter which features Ichigo vs. Mayuri and Ikkaku vs. Gantenbainne. ND2014 signing off


	19. Chapter 19: The Privaron's Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 19: The Privaron's Fight

Ikkaku stared down Mosqueda, his body shaking for a fight. "So, I have to ask, what exactly does it mean to be a Privaron Espada?" Ikkaku asked.

"It means that I was a former Espada that was demoted by Aizen," Mosqueda explained. "I was among the self-made Arrancar who were replaced by the Arrancar Aizen had made with the Hōgyoku."

"So what you're saying is that you're not as strong as some of the guys I've fought before?" Ikkaku asked, looking disappointed. "Because if that's so, then it's a shame, 'cause I was really looking forward to this."

Mosqueda frowned. "Don't underestimate me, Soul Reaper. I am Gantenbainne Mosqueda and I am a former Espada, so that means that I'm still powerful. Self-made or made by the Hōgyoku."

The fiery glint returned to Ikkaku's eyes. "Really? Well then, don't I feel lucky."

When Yumichika heard this, he grimaced. "Oh God," he thought. "He's going to do it isn't he?"

And with that, Ikkaku broke out into his Lucky Dance. "Who is lucky? I am lucky! None so lucky but me!" Ikkaku sang, balancing on one foot.

"And that's right I said, me!" Ikkaku balanced on his other foot.

Ikkaku then started hopping on one set of toes. "Luck,' lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky. Lucky, lucky, lucky!"

Ikkaku then leapt up and flipped, using his sheathed Zanpakutō as his base. He landed on both feet and sang out. "ME!"

Mosqueda looked at his foe in disbelief. Yumichika shook his head disapprovingly, Rukia and a now-conscious Izuru looked at Ikkaku like he was crazy, even Ichigo and Kurotsuchi briefly stopped to see what the Third Seat of Squad 11 was doing. "What...was the point of that?" Mosqueda asked.

Ikkaku frowned at his opponent. He then exploded. "You idiot!" He screamed. "I was doing my Lucky Dance just so you could come up with a strategy to fight me with!"

Mosqueda looked at Yumichika. "Is he always like this?"

Yumichika nodded. "You must understand though," he explained. "Our squad strongly believes in a fair fight, Ikkaku mainly did this so you could study him and make a guess on what his fighting style is."

Ikkaku smirked and drew his Zanpakutō. "And since you didn't take advantage of that chance...well lets just say this is gonna suck for you."

Ikkaku got into a fighting stance. "Now then, I am Ikkaku Madarame, Third Seat of the Zaraki Squad!"

Mosqueda drew his pair of two-pronged punching daggers. "Very well then, Ikkaku Madarame, I hope you are as strange as you are a good fighter."

Ikkaku laughed. "You don't know who you're dealing with, Mosqueda, I am the second strongest man in our squad."

Mosqueda smiled. "I see, then you are right, Ikkaku Madarame, this should be fun."

Ichigo charged and brought Zangetsu down on Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi just chuckled. "My, my, such anger." Kurotsuchi said maliciously. "You may want to calm down, Captain Kurosaki, or I guarantee that you will lose."

Ichigo smirked. "Oh yeah, what about you? Freaking out just because your own 'creation' turned against you?"

Kurotsuchi glared at Ichigo. "You really don't get it, do you? Nemu is nothing more than an experiment, if she fails then she must be disposed of. That is the law of science."

Ichigo grimaced, remembering what he had once been told by the Mod-Soul Kon. While he and Kon weren't exactly close due to his perverted personality, Kon had a certain moral that Ichigo could agree with. Kon had always hated killing others no matter what the situation, and how it was especially wrong to get rid of your own creation. It was like stabbing someone in the back. "Okay Mayuri, let me ask you this? How would you feel if you were in Nemu's situation?" Asked Ichigo.

Kurotsuchi shook his head. "Idiot boy, I'll never be in Nemu's situation. And that's because I'd be much better than she'd ever be."

Now Ichigo was furious. "You bastard," he said angrily. "You're nothing more than a creep with a superiority complex!"

Kurotsuchi chuckled. "How could I not be superior?" He asked rhetorically. "I am the smartest man in the Seireitei after all."

Kurotsuchi jumped back. "Now then, no more holding back," he said threateningly. "Claw out, Ashisogi Jizō!"

Kurotsuchi's Shikai emerged. "I hope you're aware of Ashisogi Jizō's abilities, Captain. Otherwise you're dead."

Ichigo smirked. "Believe me, Mayuri, I'm well aware."

Ichigo pointed at Ashisogi Jizō. "Uryū told me about it's abilities after our little invasion of the Soul Society. That Shikai of yours isn't exactly meant for combat. All you need is a well-placed strike and then your opponent is defenseless. I'd say it's the perfect Zanpakutō for a guy who isn't exactly a master at fighting."

Kurotsuchi scowled upon hearing Ichigo's insult. "You truly are disrespectful, you know that?"

Ichigo grinned. "Coming from the guy with a superiority complex." He pointed out.

Kurotsuchi glared at him. "Enough of these insults! Lets get going already!"

Kurotsuchi flash stepped in front of him, hoping to get the first strike. But Ichigo was quicker, blocking Ashisogi Jizō with Zangetsu. "And another thing," began Ichigo. "A Zanpakutō that like that isn't exactly suited for combat unless you get a hit on your opponent. That's why you rely on tricks and surprises. Face it Mayuri, you're nothing more than a scientist. And there's more to being a captain then being intelligent."

Kurotsuchi grimaced. "Maybe you're right about that, Kurosaki. However, none of that matters anymore. I am no longer a captain. And I certainly don't want to be a captain if those fools don't appreciate my genius..."

Ichigo knocked off the trident, sending Kurotsuchi stumbling backwards. "Hate to break it to you Mayuri, but we call your 'genius' insanity."

Kurotsuchi sighed. "I told you didn't I? None of that matters anymore."

And with that, Kurotsuchi charged again.

Ikkaku, to put it simply, was definitely enjoying his fight. The evidence of such being the grin that seemed stuck on his face as he exchanged blow after blow with Mosqueda's punching daggers. Gantenbainne couldn't help but feel impressed with the bald Soul Reaper. He certainly had an impressive strategy, fighting with both his scabbard and his sword. It was able to match his two punching daggers easily. The two found themselves deadlocked after one strike, Ikkaku took this opportunity to speak. "Your pretty good, Privaron Espada." He said.

"And you seem to be able to back up that attitude of yours with some skill, Ikkaku Madarame." Replied Mosqueda.

Ikkaku jumped back. "Mind if I ask you something though?" Ikkaku asked.

"What is that?" Mosqueda inquired.

Ikkaku then had a look of jealousy on his face. "What's it like having hair like that?" He asked longingly.

Mosqueda was surprised at this question. "What?" He simply said.

Ikkaku couldn't help but feel jealous. The reality is, it's not easy being bald in his mind. And seeing hair like Mosqueda's...well that just made him want to fight him even more. "Look at you, such a big ball of hair. I could easily despise you for that reason."

Yumichika watched as Ikkaku talked about Mosqueda's hair. "Oh Ikkaku," he said to himself. "You're finally understanding the meaning of beautiful hair."

Mosqueda couldn't understand. Sure, he does understand that it has to suck being bald. But stopping a fight just so someone could point out how jealous you are? This guy was certainly different. Much different from the guy he had fought in Las Noches. "So tell me, what's it like having hair like that?" Repeated Ikkaku.

Mosqueda, realizing he couldn't dodge this question, decided to answer. "Well, to put it simply, having an afro is like having everything that's awesome sitting on your head."

Ikkaku groaned. "That does sound great."

Ikkaku then paused. "Now what is it?" Inquired Mosqueda.

"This may come across as a little strange, but do you think we could make a little wager?" Asked Ikkaku.

Mosqueda was now even more shocked. "What're you talking about?"

"Well it's simple," began Ikkaku. "If I win the fight, I get to cut off your hair and use it as a wig..."

Hearing this, Mosqueda's mouth dropped open. Yumichika's, Rukia's, and even Izuru's mouths did the same. "...And if you win," Ikkaku continued. "I'll let you kill me without a fight."

Is he serious. Rukia thought. He's willing to bet his life over hair.

"Um, Ikkaku?" Yumichika inquired. "Are you sure you want to..."

"I am sure," Ikkaku interrupted. "I've been bald for too long!"

With that, Ikkaku slammed the hilt of his Zanpakutō and the bottom of his scabbard together. "Extend, Hōzukimaru!" He shouted.

Ikkaku's Zanpakutō then took the form what appeared to be a spear. However, unbeknownst to Mosqueda and known to the people who have fought Ikkaku and lived, Hōzukimaru was a Sansetsukon, or three-sectional staff. "So," said Mosqueda. "You're not going to hold back, eh?"

Ikkaku shook his head. "It wouldn't be fun that way." He replied.

Mosqueda nodded. "If that's the case, I won't hold back either."

Mosqueda then clapped his punching daggers together. "Annihilate, Dragra!"

After shouting this, Mosqueda's arms suddenly grew longer and became covered in dome-shaped armor plates. The punching daggers then came to resemble dragon heads. Ikkaku laughed happily. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He shouted. "This is the kind of fight we members of Squad 11 live for!"

And with that, the two went back to exchanging blows. With Ikkaku swinging Hōzukimaru and Mosqueda swinging his enlarged fists. Yumichika continued watching on the sidelines with Rukia. "So this is how a Squad 11 acts in combat." Rukia observed. "I've only heard stories of their behavior."

Yumichika nodded. "Yes, we all share Captain Zaraki's love for battle. However, nobody seems to embody it more than Ikkaku. I think it's because he looks up to Captain Zaraki so much."

Rukia was shocked. "I didn't think Ikkaku looked up to anyone."

Yumichika's expression told her that he wasn't surprised by her statement. "It's true," he said. "Do you know what Ikkaku's only goal in life is?"

Rukia shook her head. "It is to die under the command of Captain Zaraki. To fight under him was actually the main reason we became Soul Reapers."

Rukia was even more shocked. She had never heard of such a goal. Becoming a Soul Reaper just to fight and die under someone sounded crazy, but made sense...in a crazy way.

As Rukia thought this, Ikkaku continued swinging. Unfortunately, Ikkaku's strategy was just giving Mosqueda time to analyze his opponent. His strategy is straightforward, he thought. No defense, just one brutal attack after another. That gives me the chance to create my own opening.

Ikkaku took another swing. Now! Thought Mosqueda.

Mosqueda thrust his fist forward. "Split apart!" Ikkaku shouted.

Mosqueda's eyes widened as Hōzukimaru split into three pieces linked together by a chain. Ikkaku leapt in the air. Smirking, Ikkaku swung Hōzukimaru a few times to increase the momentum and then flung it at Mosqueda. The bladed end struck Mosqueda in the chest. He gasped in both pain and surprise as the blade easily pierced his hierro. "Now for the finale!" Ikkaku shouted taking the blade out of Mosqueda and then placing the pieces back together.

Ikkaku swung Hōzukimaru downwards, cutting Mosqueda deeply across the chest. Ikkaku landed as Mosqueda collapsed to his knees. He looked at Ikkaku with newfound respect. "How can you have this much power? You're only a third seat, yet your power is on the level of a lieutenant...even a captain." He said, gasping for air.

"It's because my power is on the level of a lieutenant." Ikkaku replied. "See, I'm the second strongest man in Squad 11. In fact I could be a lieutenant anywhere else, but the reality is, I don't wish to leave Squad 11."

Ikkaku paused before continuing. "Also, ever since my embarrassing defeat at the hands of an Arrancar who wasn't even an Espada, I vowed to get even stronger so I could fight on the level of an Espada."

Ikkaku looked at Mosqueda disapprovingly. "While I admit you are skilled, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, the reality is this: If what Captain Zaraki told me about the strength of an Espada was true, then you were nowhere near the level of the Espada we fought in the war."

Mosqueda growled and got up in response. "Is that so? Allow me to prove you wrong!"

Despite his pain, Mosqueda managed to raise his arms. "Rugir der Dragón!"

Orange energy was fired out of Mosqueda's fists. Ikkaku raised Hōzukimaru to defend from them.

Benito Muerta shook his head while he watched the screen created from Papagayo, clearly disappointed in Mosqueda. "I told him to collect Mayuri Kurotsuchi, nothing more. And if he did encounter enemies, under no circumstances was he to lose. And if he did, don't continue fighting, simply collect Kurotsuchi, open a Gargantua and leave." He said, slightly angered. "I mean look at him, he's clearly going to lose."

Benito stood up from his throne. "Where're you going, Benito?" Hallibel asked.

Benito looked at her. "I'm going to find Grimmjow, I need to have him...take care of Gantenbainne." He said calmly.

Tesla stepped forward. "Your Majesty, please, let me handle this task."

Benito raised his hand dismissively. "Believe me when I say this, Tesla: I'd be better giving Grimmjow the message then anyone else."

"But sir..."

"Tesla!"

Tesla winced at Fielhombre's tone. "If His Majesty wishes to handle this situation himself, then he shall handle it himself. Do not question His Majesty's decisions!" He said scoldingly.

Tesla sighed and looked down, ashamed. "Of course...forgive me."

Benito smiled. "It's quite all right, Tesla. Your concern is respectable."

Benito looked back to Hallibel. "Tia, You are in charge of Las Noches while I'm away."

Ichigo swung Zangetsu, only to see Kurotsuchi jump backwards. Kurotsuchi watched as Mosqueda started to visibly show signs of exhaustion. He shook his head. "Looks like that fool couldn't even handle a low-level Soul Reaper."

Ichigo glared at Kurotsuchi. In truth, he hated it when people insulted their own comrades. Kurotsuchi sighed. "Oh well, at least that means now I can kill you all in one strike."

Ichigo's glare hardened. "And just how do you intend to do that?"

Kurotsuchi chuckled. "I think you know what I intend to do."

Kurotsuchi raised Ashisogi Jizō. "Bankai." He said threateningly.

The baby face on the trident opened it's mouth, and there was a blast of smoke. When it cleared, a giant creature appeared. It had the head of a baby and the body of a caterpillar. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō." Said Kurotsuchi.

The baby-caterpillar hybrid roared. Ichigo was well aware of it's ability to spew lethal poison. He knew he had to act fast before his friends were poisoned. He pointed Zangetsu forward. "Bankai!" He shouted.

Smoke covered Ichigo. When it cleared, Ichigo was standing with his well-known black blade. "Tensa Zangetsu." He said.

Kurotsuchi laughed as Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō opened its mouth. "You won't stop my Bankai, Kurosaki. You're too late to."

Ichigo shook his head. "I beg to differ."

Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu. "Getsuga Tenshō!"

A burst of black spirit energy was fired at Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō as poisonous gas started to pour out of its maw. The blast collided with the baby's head, cutting it down the middle. Kurotsuchi gasped in shock as his Bankai was cut in half and destroyed. "Impossible..." he muttered.

Ichigo gave off his trademark smirk. "It's over..."

Before Ichigo could do anything however, he felt a new spiritual pressure enter the fray. It was familiar. In fact, he was certain as to who it was. He had just thought, and hoped, he would never see him again.

Ichigo looked behind him to see Grimmjow Jaegerjacque standing behind him with a wild glint in his eyes and a grin that could rival Kenpachi Zaraki's. "Long time no see, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said evilly.

A.N: What do you know, looks like we're about to have a touching reunion between Ichigo and Grimmjow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is ND2014 signing off.


	20. Chapter 20: The King Appears

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 20: The King Appears

Ichigo stared at his former rival in shock. "G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo said in disbelief.

Grimmjow grinned wildly. He then caught a glance of Kurotsuchi, who seemed prepared to use a sneak attack on the distracted Soul Reaper. He glared at the former captain. "Do that and I'll kill you, he's mine." He said bluntly.

Ichigo turned his head to see Kurotsuchi back down. Ichigo looked back at the Sexta Espada. "I thought you were dead." He said spitefully.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Guess not. But hey, you can't kill a badass that easily you know."

Grimmjow then heard someone groaning. He turned to see Gantenbainne Mosqueda struggling towards him, his Resurrección had dissipated. "General Jaegerjacque, have you come to help me?" He asked weakly.

Grimmjow scoffed. "Help you? Don't you remember what Muerta said? Either come back with Kurotsuchi, or don't come back at all. The fact that I had to come down here to clean up your mess is honestly a clear indicator that you failed."

Mosqueda's eyes widened. "But..."

Grimmjow drew his Zanpakutō. "Honestly, Gantenbainne, you really are pathetic. Beaten by a low level Soul Reaper."

In a flash, Grimmjow swung his Zanpakutō, cutting down Mosqueda. Ichigo and Ikkaku gasped upon seeing this. Ichigo, of course, was the first to react. "What the hell, Grimmjow? That's your own guy!"

Grimmjow scoffed again. "Sorry if I pissed you off. But the thing is, I'm under strict orders." He explained.

Grimmjow then heard Mosqueda groaning. He turned to see Mosqueda writhing in pain. "Whoa, you're still alive, eh?"

"You...bastard..." Mosqueda muttered angrily.

Grimmjow walked up to the half-conscious Arrancar. Saying nothing, he callously stabbed Mosqueda in the chest. Mosqueda cried out as the light faded from his eyes. Grimmjow removed his blade and then turned back to Ichigo, who was fuming at this point. Ignoring his anger, Grimmjow looked around the area for awhile. He then seemed to have a look of reassurance and gave a content sighs before he spoke again. "Now then, you and I have some unfinished business to attend to. And I think you know what I'm talking about."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. "You're talking about our battle in Las Noches."

Grimmjow grinned again. "Correct, I'm hear to finish that battle you walked out of."

"I didn't walk out," said Ichigo. "I beat you, yet you kept trying to fight."

"Exactly!" Said Grimmjow. "The fight's not over until one of us is dead! If it wasn't for that bastard Nnoitra, I would've continued to fight you."

"Considering the fact that you were in bad shape, I'd say that'd have been a stupid decision on your part." Ichigo said spitefully.

Grimmjow growled and drew his Zanpakutō. "Say whatever you want, Ichigo, but here's the reality: You may not want to fight, but I do! And I'm not going to stop fighting you until one of us is dead!"

And with that, Grimmjow released a high amount of spirit energy. Ichigo gasped, it was higher than when they had fought in Las Noches. What happened to you after that fight Grimmjow? Ichigo thought.

Meanwhile, Uryū and Orihime watched in horror as the sudden burst of spirit energy shot into the sky. "What the...who is that?" Uryū asked.

Orihime was panting. Uryū looked at her in concern. Both the energy and the pressure that's coming from it is becoming too much for Orihime. He thought.

"Orihime," said Uryū. "You should go back."

Orihime shook her head. "I'm fine Uryū, really."

Orihime continued running with Uryū. I have to be, she thought. If that spiritual pressure really belonged to who I think it is...oh Ichigo, please be okay.

Grimmjow cackled as he charged Ichigo. Ichigo barely had time to block the attack as he was forced into a tree. "What's the matter Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked condescendingly. "I thought you hadn't lost any skills since we last fought. Or perhaps I was wrong about that assumption?"

Ichigo glared at the blue haired Espada and forced him back. Grimmjow didn't give him any break and charged him again. This time, Ichigo was ready. He managed to block the attack with just as much force as Grimmjow's strike and soon found himself in a deadly standoff between blades. "Bring out that mask of yours Ichigo! Fight me all out!" He shouted.

Ichigo shook his head, something else was on his mind. "Not until you tell me what happened after Nnoitra hit you with his Zanpakutō."

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo. "Why the hell should I tell you that? This is a fight, not some seminar where we talk about our lives worst moments."

"That's not the point!" Shouted Ichigo. "That attack should've killed you! What happened?"

Grimmjow then seemed to grimace. Ichigo then realized that he was seeing a first from Grimmjow. He actually seemed to be afraid of something...but what? Grimmjow then regained his composure. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

Screaming in fury, Grimmjow struck again. He better get that mask on soon, thought Grimmjow. I don't know how long it will be before Beni' realizes that I'm fighting him.

Flashback

"You want me to do what?" Asked Grimmjow.

"You heard me: Gantenbainne failed in his mission so I want you to clean up his mess." Repeated Benito Muerta.

"Which is..."

"Kill Gantenbainne, collect Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and leave." Explained Benito.

Something else was on Grimmjow's mind. "You mentioned that Ichigo Kurosaki was down there."

Benito nodded. "Yes, you are not allowed to engage him."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" He asked.

"It's simple," said Benito. "It is not in your orders, you are simply going there to kill Gantenbainne and get our new comrade."

Grimmjow decided to push it further. "And what if I do decide to fight Kurosaki?" He asked.

Benito chuckled. "Come now, Grimmjow, I think you have enough self-control to just do what you're told this time."

A dark look overtook Benito's eyes. "However, if you do fight Ichigo Kurosaki...well, I think you know what I'm capable of."

Grimmjow nodded. "Yes sir."

Benito nodded and opened his personal Gargantua to the Soul Society, something he had created during his secret trip to the Soul Society during the Shape Shifter Incident. Grimmjow entered the Gargantua, one thought had gone through his head. Get ready for the rematch, Ichigo.

Flashback End

Grimmjow had scanned the area for Papagayo before fighting Ichigo. Unbeknownst for the Sexta Espada, Papagayo was hidden, and watching Grimmjow disobey Benito's one easy order.

Benito shook his head, disappointed in his general's lack of self-control. He then rose from his throne again. "Your Majesty?" Fielhombre inquired.

"It seems Grimmjow needs a little...persuasion to leave immediately." Said Benito.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Asked Fielhombre.

"That won't be necessary. I caused this problem, and I shall fix it."

Hallibel couldn't help but sigh, annoyed with Grimmjow's obvious bloodlust. "Why did you even send him, knowing that Ichigo Kurosaki is there?" She asked.

"It was a test," replied Benito. "I was testing Grimmjow's self-control. And it's clear to me now that he still needs to be worked on a little."

Benito opened a Gargantua. "This won't take long."

Just as Benito was about to enter, he heard a familiar voice call out. "Wait!"

Benito turned to see Hallibel standing up. "Let me come with you." She said.

"Why?" Benito inquired.

Hallibel sighed. "Ever since Hueco Mundo was invaded during the Winter War, I've been haunted by one simple fact: The fact that a human boy was able to gain the powers of a Soul Reaper. Then, said human went on to become arguably the most powerful of the Soul Reapers behind the Head Captain. But that's not why he has aroused my curiosity."

"Oh? Then why has he?" Asked Benito.

"Because for some reason, no matter what happens he keeps going. I would like to know what could possibly drive someone to do nearly impossible feats." Explained Hallibel.

Benito shrugged. "I can't stop you if you wish to join me, so I won't."

Benito turned to Fielhombre. "I say it again: This won't take long. Until then, I'm leaving Las Noches in your care."

Fielhombre bowed. "Yes sir."

Grimmjow and Ichigo stared each other down, slightly panting. "I'll ask you one more time, Ichigo: Put on that mask!" Shouted Grimmjow.

Ichigo realized that he would be unable to get any information out of Grimmjow, and he did want to use his Hollow Mask and end the fight. But there was a problem. Unless Ichigo could could move him to a safer place to continue the fight, he wouldn't be able to fight all out, because if he fought all out, Grimmjow would fight all out. "Sorry Grimmjow," said Ichigo. "But there's some information I want first, and I'm not going to put on the mask until I get it."

On the sidelines, Rukia shook her head. Bad move Ichigo. She thought.

Grimmjow smirked. "Fine, if you won't fight all out, I will."

As Grimmjow placed his hand on his blade. A Gargantua opened behind him. "Now, grind..."

Grimmjow couldn't finish. Suddenly, a new spiritual pressure entered, one that was near-suffocating to some. Grimmjow collapsed to his knees and gasped for air.

Meanwhile, back at the Seireitei, Yamamoto looked up from his paperwork as he felt the powerful spiritual pressure. "Sir," said Lt. Sasakibe. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes, Chōjirō," replied Yamamoto. "Yes I did."

Sasakibe still had a look of fear in his eyes. "What should we do?"

"We wait," replied Yamamoto. "And hope Captain Kurosaki can pull off another miracle.

Unlike Grimmjow, Ichigo had not collapsed due to the powerful spiritual pressure, but by God, it was incredible. He then saw a man in an Arrancar uniform walk up to Grimmjow, a tanned woman with blonde hair followed him. Grimmjow looked behind him, the fear in his eyes evident. "K-King Muerta." Grimmjow muttered in fear.

Benito grabbed Grimmjow by the neck. "What do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?" He asked.

"Please sir, let me explain..."

"I don't need any excuses, Grimmjow. I specifically told you not to fight Kurosaki." Said Benito.

Benito threw the Espada onto the ground. "Did you really think I wasn't watching you? I was testing you! I tested to see if you had any self-control by sending you on a mission in an area that Ichigo Kurosaki was in. I gave you two simple orders: Kill Gantenbainne and collect Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I see that one order is completed, yet if you had completed the second one like you were told we wouldn't be having this conversation."

As Benito continued to scold Grimmjow. Hallibel faced Ichigo Kurosaki. "Let me guess," said Ichigo. "The Tres Espada, Tia Hallibel, right?"

Hallibel nodded. "I'm curious," she began. "How do you know my name?"

"I've got a friend who told me about you." Ichigo admitted.

Hallibel instantly realized he was talking about Orihime, but decided to get to her real question. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you interest me." She said bluntly.

"Oh?"

Hallibel nodded. "What drives you to perform such impossible feats? And while we're on the subject, why do you continue to do such?" She asked.

"You came all this way to ask me that?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yes, now please answer. We have little time before Benito is done disciplining Grimmjow." Said Hallibel.

Ichigo paused. "My friends," he said.

"Your friends?" Repeated Hallibel. "But that doesn't make any sense. I'm quite sure that you didn't have any Soul Reaper friends starting out. So why do you risk so much for the Soul Society?"

Ichigo nodded. "You're right, Hallibel, I didn't have any 'Soul Reaper friends' as you put it. But everything changed the day I met Rukia Kuchiki, my first Soul Reaper friend."

Ichigo gestured to Rukia before continuing. "Do you know what my name means, Hallibel?"

Hallibel shook her head. "One who protects." Ichigo recited.

Hallibel was starting to understand. "I see, and you vow to protect your friends."

"Exactly," replied Ichigo. "When I was little, I wanted to protect my mother more than anything. But when she was killed by a Hollow I vowed to never let anyone else get hurt for me again. It began with Rukia, and my human friends. But after meeting new comrades in the Soul Society, I dedicated my life to fighting for them. I would give my life for each and every one of them if it were necessary."

Ichigo gestured to Ikkaku, Yumichika and the still-wounded Izuru. "You ask me why I continue to perform impossible things, and why I continue to do so. There's your answer: It's all for the people I call my friends."

Hallibel couldn't help but feel a connection with the orange-haired Soul Reaper, so she decided to acknowledge said connection. "You and I aren't so different, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, Hallibel gestured to herself. "The Espada each represented a different aspect of death, mine was 'Sacrifice.' We both seem to recognize that life is not complete without sacrifice. Do you deny that?"

Ichigo shook his head, he sacrifices his body all the time so he couldn't argue. "I came here because I wanted to find out why I've found you so interesting since the day you invaded Las Noches and tried to rescue your friend, Orihime, but now I understand: You and I share the same ideals. It's a shame, if you were an Arrancar, we could've been comrades."

Ichigo looked disgusted. "I'll be damned before I become one of you."

Hallibel nodded in agreement. "Your dedication to fight us also amazes me, Ichigo Kurosaki. Do me a favor and try to stay alive long enough until the end of all this. I would like to be the one to kill you myself, just because I want chance to fight such an interesting foe."

"All I have to say to that is be careful what you wish for Hallibel?" Asked Ichigo.

Hallibel nodded and turned away. "I really do look forward to our next meeting, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hallibel walked up to Benito, who had shoved Grimmjow in front of a new Gargantua. "Are you done?" Asked Benito.

Hallibel nodded, Benito turned to Kurotsuchi. "Are you coming, Mayuri?" Asked Benito.

Kurotsuchi nodded. "I already agreed to join you when your underling met me."

Ichigo looked at Ikkaku and Yumichika, who seemed to be paralyzed with shock from the might of Benito's spiritual pressure...another first. Realizing they were useless, Ichigo took action and shouted at Benito, who he presumed to be the leader. "Hey!" He shouted. "Don't think you can just leave here without fighting me!"

Benito turned around. "Don't even think about it, Ichigo Kurosaki. Your attacks cannot harm me."

"Wanna bet?" Ichigo asked challengingly.

With that, Ichigo swung downwards. "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Black spirit energy was launched at Benito. Benito didn't blink, nor flinch. With a sudden swing of his bare hand, he broke the attack in half, surprising Ichigo. "Do you see?" Asked Benito. "You are nowhere near my level. You may have defeated Sōsuke Aizen, but I'm much more powerful then he could ever be."

Ichigo found himself shaking, what the hell was he doing? He never shook before. He only has known this guy for a few minutes and he's already afraid of him. Then he remembered something: Yamamoto's spiritual pressure could make people quiver in fear...could this guy have the same kind of spiritual pressure. Then he noticed something else, Hallibel's expression changed to shock. She seemed to be looking at something or someone. He turned around to see Orihime and Uryū running up to them. Orihime then froze when she noticed Hallibel. "Ms. Hallibel." She said, shocked.

Ichigo noticed the guilty look on Hallibel's face but decided against pointing out that fact. "Why?" Continued Orihime, tears threatening to fall. "Why are you helping the bad guy again?"

Hallibel quickly regained her cold demeanor and replied. "I'm sorry Orihime, but the reality is simple. You are a human and I am an Arrancar. We are therefore destined to be enemies. There's no reason I need, other than that, to help Benito achieve his goals."

Benito nodded his approval. He then turned back to Ichigo. "The only reason I haven't decided to fight you, Ichigo Kurosaki, is simple: I am simply not interested right now. However, I do expect us to meet again in the near future. And when that day comes, I promise, I will strike you down. Do try to put up a good fight when I come for you."

And with that the Gargantua closed. Everyone remained in place, unsure of what to do. Then Rukia spoke up. "Orihime, come and heal Izuru. I managed to stabilize him, but I think he'd be better in your care."

Orihime sniffled and nodded. She then walked up to Izuru. "Sōten Kisshun, I reject."

Within seconds, all traces of Izuru's injury were gone, with the exception of a scar that will remain with him forever. "We should get back to the Seireitei, the Head Captain will want to hear about this." Continued Rukia.

Everyone turned and walked away. Uryū then fell into step with Ichigo and whispered into his ear. "What'd I tell you, that Espada wasn't interested in peace."

"Not now Uryū..."

Uryū shook his head. "Mercy has no place in this war Ichigo. I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

Benito, Kurotsuchi, Hallibel and Grimmjow entered the dining room of Las Noches. Benito smiled when he saw his generals gathered. Benito turned to Kurotsuchi. "Mayuri, I would like to introduce you to your new comrades."

"I take full responsibility for the failure of this mission Gramps." Said Ichigo.

Yamamoto nodded. "It's understandable, Captain. We felt the spiritual pressure of their leader from here."

Ichigo was surprised. "You did?"

Yamamoto nodded again. "It seems we are dealing with an incredibly powerful enemy."

Ichigo looked around and noticed fear in several captain's eyes. He could tell that they had all indeed felt it. "As for the rest of you," continued Yamamoto. "Here me now. We are on the brink of war. Prepare each and every one of your subordinates so that they are at the best of their abilities for the battle. And remember, above all, we must protect the Soul Society with our lives! Dismissed!"

Ichigo sighed frustratedly as he walked out of the meeting room. "Did Head Captain Yamamoto give it to you?" Asked Rukia, who was loitering outside.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, but I think that's because the old man is still in shock over the might of that guy's spiritual pressure."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Yamamoto in shock?"

Ichigo nodded. "If he really could feel that spiritual pressure from all the way in the forest, then yeah, he'd probably be shocked."

Rukia could read it in his eyes, Ichigo was worried. It was easy to tell because he was rarely worried. "This guy's got you worried you as well, doesn't he?"

Ichigo sighed, realizing that he couldn't get around this question. "Yeah, he does have me worried. That guy blocked my Getsuga Tenshō with just his bare hand..."

Ichigo couldn't finish, Rukia slapped him in the face. "What the hell?" He shouted.

"Pull yourself together, idiot! Just because that guy could block an attack with just one hand doesn't make him more powerful than you are. Does he really make you that afraid of him?"

Ichigo sighed and nodded. "I really can't lie to you can I?"

Rukia's glare intensified. "That guy shows up for a few seconds and you're already afraid of him? The Ichigo I know would never let anyone intimidate him! The Ichigo I know would overcome fear and kick its ass!"

At that moment, Ichigo realized he was being stupid. He then smiled. "Rukia, thank you."

Rukia then did something that really surprised him. She hugged him...tightly. "Just kick his ass the next time you see him."

Ichigo returned the hug. "Will do Rukia."

Images of Grimmjow and Hallibel flashed in Ichigo's mind. Hallibel...Grimmjow...I will defeat you both, no matter what either of you say...

Then the image of Ichigo's new enemy flashed in his mind. And you...Benito...I don't know who the hell you are, nor do I care. I swear on my life and for my friends sake that the next time I see you, I will defeat you as well. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I am not intimidated by you.

A.N: And we're finished! Yes I'm making a series out of this, thought it would be a nice surprise. The number of stories in this series will not be revealed. That is simply for me to know. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my first Fanfiction story. This is ND2014, signing off. See you soon.


End file.
